


Cruelty & Captive

by Alexis_Luther



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An Omega learning about their physiology as they go about their life, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But if you don't care please enjoy!, Chapters scrapped and rewritten, Cheating, Choking Kink, Complicated feelings about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, Do not read if you don't like fics focused on the OC, F/M, Hints of Matt/Foggy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Leland is put in his place, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Wesley death in this fic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegas are uber rare, Omegas can often heal, Omegas have canine or feline characteristics, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO MUCH ANGST!, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Suit Kink, Tags May Change, Teasing, Yes he lives - Freeform, dual bonding, implied human trafficking, noncannon deaths, or at least not how they happen in the show, rut-alpha heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: Omegas are an extremely rare breed in the world.Kassandra is the street stray Omega who steals from the wrong apartment in Hell's Kitchen. She is held prisoner while waits on his decision of whether or not he gifts her off to the Ranskahov brothers after she begs Fisk to not send her there. A past with the brothers makes her comply with what the man wants. Time passes and she ends up in Vladimir's grip anyways. She deals with the aftermath of his cruelty. She finds comfort and support where she did not expect it.





	1. Chapter 1

Kassandra came to with a startled intake of breath, hissing as she saw bright spots in her gaze. It came back to her hard as she tried to touch her head but could feel them bound tightly to the wooden arms of a chair as were her ankles.

She had gotten into the rich apartment suite, seeing what fancy furniture was around and decor she knew she had hit someone of wealth. She found it was open and spacious. She went for the closet. That was were everyone kept their best stuff, especially the rich. She saw the cufflinks and immediately stuffed three pairs into her pockets, shoving a few rolled up ties into her pack. Stealing a few rings, shoving those into her pocket too when she heard someone call a name. Her eyes went wide and she bolted out of the closet, knocking one man over while dodging another. Crying out when she had felt a sharp pain to her skull, blackness finding her.

So here she was, tied to a fucking chair. She opened her eyes, only to see a man in a suit going through her pack with a pair of gloves on. “Get your filthy fucking hands out of ma pack!” Ears pinned back as she snarled at the man with glasses.

His eyebrow quirked up just slightly. “My hands may be the cleanest that have touched this filth.” His tone was cool yet disgusted. He didn’t have ears nor tail which meant he was a Beta as he didn’t reek of Alpha. There was a mat on the table with all of her belongings set out on them. She also saw many things that been __on__  her. They had searched her. “You have taken quite a many of things. Greedy stray aren’t you.”

“A stray that will rip your fucking throat out if you don’t untie me ya sick fuck!” She snarled and spat at him. 

“All the more reason you should remain where you are.” he paused as he took special care to clean a pair of cufflinks. 

“You rich snobs and your precious jewelry.” She snarked at him.

“You attempted to steal from my employer.” He stated coolly, “I am waiting on what he would like to do with you.

Her tail tucked up against her thigh at his words. __Employer__ , did he work for the mob? She had barely gotten away from the Russian mob in Hell’s Kitchen last summer. Her upper torso was unsecured so she could rip through her bindings if she had to with her teeth. Her ears perked up and listened, ears pivoting as she heard foot steps and men speaking. She licked her top lip out of nervousness. The sun was setting and the lights in the apartment came on. The ball of her foot began to tap in a consistent five second tempo. Anxiety creeping up her spine as she continued to sit in the chair. The blood from the cut over her temple had dried but had managed to leave a trail just under her jaw bone. She stayed tense and hyper alert, watching the man with the glasses as he looked at his cell phone then walked away from leaning against the table and put on a pot of water. No, not just water, tea.. 

Her stomach growled loudly. A few men near the door paused in mid sentence at the sound, ears moving back slightly in embarrassment before righting once more. If this went on to midnight Kassandra would be going on four days with nothing to eat, she had attempted to eat a hot-dog in the trash but had vomit at the amount of mold on it. A pawned off tie would have fed her for a month.

She listened as the water began to boil then it was ready. As it was set on the table behind her she heard the men moving and the front door opening. She tensed as she smelled the scent of pure, powerful **_**_Alpha_**_**. Panic swiftly turned to bristling rage.

“This is her?” The Alpha rumbled lowly as he spoke to the Beta.

“Yes, sir, it is. Francis knocked her out when she attempted to flee.”

“OIY!” She yelled. “I can fucking hear you.” She growled out in annoyance, bristling even further, tail fluffing and rigid as she heard tea being poured in a cup and once again the scent made her stomach growl but she growled louder, covering up her hunger with her bristling anger.

The man came round into her field of vision and fucking damn he was ****huge****. He had to be the biggest fucking Alpha she had ever seen. He just radiated power and respect. Anyone would have cowered at the cold gaze of the Alpha in front of her.

Her ears pinned back as she showed her canines with a snarl, snapping her teeth at him. “Release me.” She outright demanded.

“Your name.” 

The demand threw her off. “Excuse me?” She faltered in her anger, confusion softening her gaze.

“Give me your name. It is simple.” He took a sip from the cup. Watching how the liquid moved down his throat, her mouth salivating.

“No.” She snarled out after coming back to herself. Her stomach growled even louder and she visibly flinched at the roll of pain, grunting low in her chest.

What she could assume was an eyebrow rose high, creasing his forehead. “Answer two of three of my questions and I will allow you something to drink. Water. Answer all three and you will be able to have the whole bottle.”

She sat and after several long moments she gave a slow nod, ears relaxing slowly. “Ask.” She snapped out.

“How did you get into my apartment?” First question.

Nope. That was her secret. This place had been a bitch to get into, but she had heard the risk was well worth it. “Pass. Next.” 

“What is your name?” Second question.

“Kassandra. Next.” 

“You did not answer my question.” He stated, annoyance flashing in his eyes. 

“Yes I did. You asked me, what is your name. Not what is your full name. I will answer only what I am asked as per the agreement.” He took a step closer to her, meaning to intimidate her. Her ear flicked a few times as a few strands of hair tickled the inside of it. “ _ _Next question.”__  She sassed at him, showing she was unafraid of him.

Annoyance flashed in his eyes once again, then he relaxed. “What were you planning on doing with the items you were in the process of stealing?” 

“Sure, like you don’t know.” She clicked her tongue before continuing. “I was planning on pawning them off. Make myself some cash.” She watched as a vein throbbed above his temple. “I know a few junkies who like a piece of your ties, something fancy to __tie__  them over.” She made the terrible pun but she saw his lips going into a thin line, setting the saucer and tea cup down before coming forward and before she could move her face he backhanded her. Her face snapped to the side, Kassandra could feel her cheek already forming a bruise. Her canine slicing into the side of her tongue. The Beta with glasses walked over and let her have a small cup of water.

She took a large mouthful before spitting the water and her blood at the man’s face. Another backhanded slap to the other cheek. She panted and spat blood onto the floor. She could hear the almost inaudible sound the Beta made of disgust, moving just out of her spit range. 

“Call Vladimir, tell him that I have a ****gift****  for him and his brother.” The Alpha snarled out in nearly uncontained rage. 

Her heart skipped a beat in terror, ice filling her veins. “No!” She almost didn’t recognize that it was her voice that had released the small wail of a reply. She could hear the Alpha stop dead in his tracks, fabric indicating his body turning. “Please don’t call Vladimir..” Her tail hung limply as her head hung a little as well as he ears drooping. Kassandra was fighting back tears and a panic attack as she tried to keep memories at bay. “I..” She began but didn’t know where she was going with it. “Please,” She said lower, deflated, “do not call Vladimir or his brother… I,” She closed her eyes, “I am sorry..” It almost hurt her to apologize. But to swallow her pride was better than to be sent to those monsters.

The Alpha walked back over to her. “Give me a single good reason why I shouldn’t?” He sneered at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, she didn’t have one for him. At least not a legitimate one that would benefit him in anyway. She was just a stray. A ward of the state. Kassandra’s wrists were bound to the chair preventing her from wiping the tears away that welled and blurred her vision, rolling down the side of her face. “Then please,” she whispered, “ at least allow me the mercy of death.” She pleaded with him. His eyes moved and one of the men must have signaled to him. Her head head hung once more as she let out a small soft unhindered sob. 

She was one of the only handful of Omegas in the world. Last she had heard when she was forced, kidnapped by the brothers, the last Omega in Russia had died of birthing complications. Child dying soon after. 

Her ears barely twitched when she heard two sets of footsteps, lost in her own miserabled thoughts. She felt her wrists released. Her head raised and looked at him wide eyed, fear that she could not hide making her pupils blow. “You will remain here. I am __undecided__  on what to do with you.” She wiped her face on her sleeve of her shirt. “You will be confined to a single room. If you try to leave that room without permission, Wesley,” His head nodding to his right where the Beta stood, “will call Vladimir and you will be sedated for their pick up. If you break anything that call will be made.” She was to be his prisoner, captive until she slighted him. “Is this understood?” 

She nodded quickly and untied her ankles. “Yes, I understand. Thank you..” 

His jaw ticked before he spoke again. “Wesley is going to show you to the bathroom so you may shower then to the room.” He turned and left. 

She stood and followed the man to a bathroom. “You have.. ten minutes.” The Beta, Wesley was curt with her. “Leave your clothes on the sink. Something will be waiting for you when you get out.” The door was closed behind her. She let out a sigh, removing her shoes, socks then her shirt, undershirt and pants. She felt under her bra and found the small spring assisted blade. She could end her life right on the pristine white tiles of the floor. She weighed it in her hand, it weighed only an ounce or two, implications of being caught with it though far outweighed what she could use it for. She gave a rapt on the door with her knuckles. “Uh.. Wesley..?” The door opened a crack. “You forgot one..” Pushing it through the crack, it was taken from her and the door closed once more. 

She stripped the rest of the way and stepped into the shower letting the hot spray fall over her. A sigh of pleasure left her lips. She washed with the expensive soap, shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed a large towel, wrapping it around her and took the plush bathrobe, but left the tie in the bathroom. She did not want to tempt herself into hanging again, that would result in a call. She walked out barefooted and the robe held tightly in hands. There was a plate on the table and the floor smelled of fresh bleach.

Wesley pulled the chair out and she sat. “Eat.” It was all he said before he left for a moment but another was watching her. Francis? The one who had made the blow to her head. She opened the package and dug into the large burger. She had finished it quickly and the bottle of water. She stood when he came back over, being lead to the room she was to stay in. “Clothes are on the bed for you. Get sleep while you can.” 

She stepped into the room, turning halfway to look at the man. “Wesley…” He paused, his head turning only a fraction into her direction. “What will he do with me?”

“Whatever benefits him most.” The door closing after that, locking.

She got dressed into the sweat pants and the just slightly larger tee-shirt then into the bed. For the first time in a decade she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-harm and panic attack in this chapter.

Kassandra woke up, eyes blinking tiredly before she bolted upright, looking around confused. She ran her hands through her hair when she realized what had transpired had actually happened and she was in fact a prisoner until this Alpha decided she was no longer useful. She got up slowly and knocked on the door. “I have to use the bathroom.” She spoke loud enough so that whoever was out there could hear her. The door opened a minute later. A beta, Francis. She didn’t hold it against the Beta, he was simply doing his job. She went into the bathroom, washed her face, finding a toothbrush and toothpaste she washed her mouth out then combed her hands through her thick hair.

After she stepped out she saw the clock, it was almost two in the afternoon. She was locked back in the room. She didn’t know how long had passed before the man came in, setting a plate down on table at the wall. It was a sandwich. When he left she got up slowly after a moment of hesitation, picking the plate up and sniffing it. Rye bread, tomato, lettuce, Swiss cheese and ham. She took the cheese out. Swiss had an odd taste to it. Why did cheese need holes in it? She never understood that. But she ate, at least while she could. Setting the plate back down, where it had been set then curling up under the blankets.

She stared blankly at the rough dark colored wall paper. She didn’t know for how long she would be able to enjoy the comfort of a bed. She didn’t have her hopes up that the Alpha was going to release her. She was steeling herself and resigning to the fact that he was probably going to bargain her off to the Russians. She would still be gifted to them, the Alpha was just biding his time. Maybe she would be allowed to have her music device at least. She had paid for it, it wasn’t stolen. It was at a thrift store but she had bought the device fairly and doing legit under the table work. She had to work for six months in order to earn it but it was hers.

She had several unfinished lessons on there. Well mostly they were lecture speeches from universities. She wanted to be better than most on the streets. She didn’t want to be a stray her entire existence. She was twenty-five. She would be better. This Alpha did not know her. She was stronger than she looked. Prideful, stubborn, strong-will, and sharp tongued. She rolled over with a low huff, pulling the comforter over her head and curled up around a pillow as her head laid on another. She let herself drift back into sleep.

Kassandra woke to the smell of another burger, pulling the cover back from her head, she turned on the lamp in the room and saw french fries and a bottled water with the food. She ate the food but left the bottle untouched as she didn’t trust it not to be drugged. She gave a rapt on the door and the door opened a moment later. Wesley appearing in the door way this time. He waited for her to speak. “I have to use the bathroom.” He took the plate and the water bottle even as it was untouched. She stopped just outside of the door to the bathroom. “Am I permitted to shower before going back to the room?” She was given a single nod in reply.

She closed the door, stripped then turned the water on how. Relaxing as she showered, taking no more than what was necessary as she did not want to push any sort of limits. She dried off then redressed in the clothes, brushing her teeth once more, finger combing her hair. Lead back to the room, it’s door closed turning she found her music player, notebook with a nice fine point pen, a few books, a hair brush and a stick of deodorant. She took time to brush her hair out then her tail.

She let out a sigh of relief at how light her tail felt now the winter and spring coat was gone from her. She once more went to bed. In a slightly better mood, but knowing her fate was basically fucked. She again slept until noon, finding a sandwich left for her. She ate it then tried the water and drank half, it was good, if that made any sense. Water tasting good.. She gave a rapt and it was a different man this time.

She used the bathroom then when back inside she was allowed to keep the water. She set her player up and began the lessons she needed to watch. Each lesson was nearly five hours long. She took notes the entire time, pausing it when she needed to catch up or going back in the video when she did not understand something. She had a dictionary downloaded on her player so she looked words up and then she understood what it was he was talking about. She stretched out at the end of it. Dinner came in, this time a chicken salad wrap with chips. She didn’t mind.

The next day was much like the other, waking just a little earlier than noon, she got lunch, used the bathroom. Came back to her room, studied again, going over her notes and writing what she took from it. Reading as she had the time. Listen to her music while she worked out, push-ups, sit-ups, planking, stretching her muscles out.

This went on for three weeks. She had been granted to be allowed to shave and she felt like she was in heaven. She had secretly grabbed one of the blades from it and cut three small horizontal lines over the inside of her thighs. The relief it caused was sweet and to watch the blood down the drain made her relax. She hit the small blade easily. She was given clothes, jeans and shirts, bras and underwear.

This morning she had been feeling the anxiety of being cooped up for over a month so she cut a little deeper and longer. She stayed in the shower long waiting for the blood to stop pooling at the surface before she dried off with a dark towel then she dressed in jeans, a bra and a tank top, plain in style. She was allowed to make her own breakfast. She had made herself an omelet with peppers of red, green and orange in color, diced onions and tomatoes as well as melted Swiss cheese. She made herself cinnamon spice tea to go with her breakfast. There was a guard watching her but she hadn’t said it but she would do anything to not be sent to those brothers. They were sick and sadistic. She washed the plates and put the left over tea in the fridge as she liked it cold too. She cleaned her mess up.

She turned around and Wesley was standing there, looking as if he wanted to slap her, but soon moved aside as Mr. Fisk walked in. He seemed to be in pleasant mood until his gaze fell to between her legs and she swallowed hard. His brow creasing as then his face went like stone; hard. “In shorts, now.”

She didn’t even bother to try and fight his command. She went into her room, closing the door and stripped her jeans off. She had cut a little deeper than she had intended. It was more blood than she had intended to shed. She put on a pair of black loose gym shorts then she walked out.

His gaze was still hard. “Sit on the table.” Wesley came by and set a medical kit on the table. Readying himself to take care of her. “Leave.” Mr. Fisk commanded and the guards left first then after a moment of lingering Wesley left. He pulled her forward until her butt was just on table, he sat and put her feet on the tops of his legs. Her ears quivered as he touched her skin as he rolled the legs up. His frown showed anger yet confusion. He pulled out gauze then soaked it in alcohol. She flinched when the coolness passed over the open wounds and she bared her teeth as she felt pain then panic was starting to set in as well. Had she forced his hand? She hissed as another gauze wiped over the other side, flinching more visibly as he cleaned her leg.

“This is not the first time you have harmed yourself.”

“No, it’s not.” He didn’t ask it as a question but it needed answering nonetheless.  _ It’s not like he cares. Vladimir will do worse to me.  _ She growled then at her own thought and moved off the table. “Thanks but I can wrap them myself.” She grabbed the bandages from the first aide kit. She began heading to the her cell.

“Stop.” His command was clear. “Come back here and let me tend to your wounds.”

Her hands balled into fists, knuckles losing circulation and color as pain laced her palm. She turned on her heel and he straightened, taken aback by the look on her face. “You know I tell myself every fucking morning when I wake and every fucking night when I close my eyes to sleep that I will do  _ anything _ to make sure I don’t go back to those monsters! But this!! You don’t fucking give a damn about me. I am your pawn! Just a piece you hold to gain leverage! At least with  **them** I knew what I was! What was going to happen to me and how they were going to treat me.” She snapped at him angrily. “But with you? My cell is filled with the echoing possibility of my sentence! I never  _ know  _ **_when_ ** my usefulness has run out!” She was vibrating with anger and panic. Mostly panic. She knew she was lashing out but she couldn’t stop herself. “Now.” She demanded. “Tell me now. Make your decision  _ now _ . I won’t live in this constant state anymore!” Tears flowing freely and she angrily wiped them away with the heel of her palm.

She knew what the answer was going to be. He was going to choose to send her there.

“No.”

She blinked at him, completely thrown off guard like she had been that night. “Excuse me?”

“No. You do not dictate when I make any decision. You can demand information but that never guarantees that you will receive an answer.” He was calm in his reply to her. Business like in manner of speech. “You have earned your shaving privileges to be revoked.”

She let out a short frustrated sound and stomped into her cell, slamming the door behind her, hard. She went into the blankets. Shoving her face to a pillow.

A moment passing before she broke down and sobbed into the pillow. She didn’t know how long she cried, at some point the tears just stopped flowing. She had no more to give. Her head was pounding. Throat ache and chest felt tight. Finally rolling over she closed her eyes to sleep.

Kassandra bolted straight up in the bed, chest heaving and gasping for breath. Something turned in her stomach. She threw the blanket off her and bolted for the door, it was unlocked thankfully. She proceeded to run to the bathroom as it rose up, slamming the bathroom door shut. Reaching the toilet just in time as she heaved. Panting when it was finally over, getting up off the floor, washing her mouth out.

She looked up and saw her reflection. Nose red, eyes reddish and puffy, cheeks paled with streaks of long dried tears, hair like a raccoon spent the night in it. Washing her face with cool water then brushing her hair out. She looked for the razor blade she had hidden and found it gone.  _ No shit they would take the only thing you have real control over. _ She went out and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a water. She jumped a little when she saw the Alpha standing near the end of the table. It was late, past midnight. “I just needed a water.”

She must have woken him.  _ Good. _ She thought sourly. She got to the door of her cell, pausing a moment before shaking her head and going inside, closing the door behind her. She wasn’t going to apologize to him. It was his fucking fault she had been sick. She opened the water and took a sip before getting back into the bed. Her stomach growled at her, having gotten used to eating more than she had that day. She took another sip and went back to sleep.

Tossing, turning and more terrors was all her sleep was met with.

Waking in the morning the sheets and blankets were tangled around her legs. It took her a minute to untangle herself. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes then went to the bathroom to shower. She took longer than normal, staying under the hot spray, focusing on how the water sounded in the stall. Finally she sat down on the stone tiled floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest as her tail curled around her side and foot.

When she left the shower dressed, but hair still dripping at the ends no one was around. At least inside the apartment. She walked slowly to the door of the apartment and heard footsteps. Security must have been beefed up since she had broken in. She wondered if she could get away with sneaking out, getting away from this place.. Or if she would just wake up in the trunk of a car..

She went to the kitchen and began making herself something to eat as it was closer to noon, so lunch it was. Since she was alone she decided to sit on the couch for a couple of hours to study and write her notes. Pack dynamics and how Omegas impact those around them in pack dynamics. Learning it was not uncommon for a pack to hold two or three Alphas when it was a group of a dozen or so. Omegas were prized and cared for, adored and protected. In the late nineteenth century into the twentieth century had the numbers of Omegas born had drastically been reduced, Betas and Alphas taking up those numbers. Societies and economies collapsed with the drastic loss as some depended on their Omega populations. Packs began hoarding their Omegas and this caused stress and harm to them so it caused infighting even wars for the right to Omegas.

She had watched about six hours worth of lessons on the subject before she needed a damned break. She made herself dinner, baked chicken, steamed carrots and a bread roll. She sat at the table, alone. She mulled over the fact that it had been said that Omegas were social by nature, craving the company of the ones in their pack and Omegas who didn’t have pack often died. Either from ailments caused by being alone or by suicide, some even going insane by the loneliness they felt.

Kassandra had been alone since she was eight years old. Her mother who had died when she was six and spending two years in a group home. She had learned early on that she was the only one who was going to protect her. The only one who would care for her was herself. She was an exception to this seeming universal law of nature. She has intimidated many Alphas in her time. She was scratched off as simply a ward of the state of New York. If she was ever caught then she would be sent off to be some breeder to highest bid to the richest in America. She didn’t think there were anymore in America but she didn’t actually know the official numbers of Omegas in the world.

She finished her dinner off, cleaned the dishes she used then went back to other lessons. She put on her calculus lessons. Getting tired as she got into the second video and knowing he wouldn’t be back for a couple more hours she saw no harm in resting her eyes for a couple of minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

She woke just before dawn, there was a quilt laid over her. She was curled up on the couch. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at her notebooks and found them closed. She ran her fingers over the quilt and knew it was handmade. Someone had put much thought and work into the patchwork. It was beautiful. She gave a shrug and rolled over, letting her tail hang off the couch as she let herself fall back asleep.

When she woke up she saw a older man with glass in a light grey suit frowning at her. She had a different blanket over her then the quilt. She sat up and bared her teeth, a growl rising deep from within her throat. Easier to do when she just woke up, it was a more menacing sound when her throat was dry and unused from the night of sleep. Ears pinning back as he continued to glare at her.

“Leland, do not antagonize her. Leave her be.” Wesley said in the next room.

“She can’t be what I think she is.” He gave a laugh and broke eye contact. “They haven’t exist in the Americas for decades.” He took a step forwards as he was pointing with his hand at her.

With a snarl she lunged at him. The older man was taken aback, shocked as he made a startled sound. Her tail was grabbed and she was yanked back. Pain laced all up her spine as she let out a loud pained and surprised yelp. The Alpha who kept her captive was looking at her with a steely gaze. She growled at him, the grip tightened. A whine of pain rising cutting out her growl as she felt bones move in protest to the grip. If his grip got any tighter he was going to break bones. Broken tails mended weirdly. She knew what he wanted her to do.

Her ears dropped as did her shoulders in submission. “I’m sorry for lunging at you.. sir..” She said even as bile rose up in her throat as she spoke so quietly. It was that or a broken tail. She was released and she waited like she  _ knew _ she was expected to do..

“You’re dismissed.” He said lowly, tone like gravel.

She didn’t even look at Wesley as she went to her cell. After the door closed she sat on the bed and carefully checked her tail and her spine. It was just bruised, thankfully. She felt so dehumanized by what she had just been required to do. She stayed in her room, not even bothering to go out eat or shower. She was just going to stay in her cell.

Well that was until her stomach growled angrily at her. She went out, seeing them not around she made herself a few sandwiches. She watched as Francis came over, giving him a wary gaze.

“Would it be alright if I take a look at your tail?” His tone was easy going but professional. She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment then she nodded. She sat, lifting the back of her shirt a little so his touch would be unobstructed. She flinched as his fingers thoroughly checked her tail then the skin above her tail. “Nothing is broken, the base of your tail to your spine is deeply bruised. I recommend being careful over the next few days.” He advised her.

“Yeah, thanks.” She spoke quietly. She took her sandwiches into her cell. She need to get out of this place. After she ate and her stomach settled she began exercising again, pushing herself harder.

Going to bed. Getting up, exercising. She started easy for the restart of her regimen. Fifty squats, ten burpees, twenty-five jumping jacks, twenty-five push-ups. She showered on trembling muscles, ate breakfast and studied. She read her books that she was given. She would do another twenty-five push-ups and twenty-five jumping jacks before having lunch. She read and studied and took notes until it was dinner time and she ate. She watched a movie that was on her player. Before bed she did another ten burpees, a minute wall sit, ten lunges. At the end of it she collapsed onto the bed and slept soundly.

That week she kept the same routine. The next she added more to her numbers. Adding sit-ups to the morning and night times as her tail and body was no longer bruised from what had happened. The third week she was up to a hundred squats, twenty burpees, forty push-up, fifty sit-ups, sixty jumping jacks, one minute wall sit, one minute planking and thirty lunges.

She had been graced with Wesley’s presence one evening as the Alpha was to be home at any point soon. She was sitting at the table in a pair of leggings and a tank top, a sports bra underneath, socks on her feet as she only wore the shoes when she was working out. “Wesley, can I ask you something?” He gave a hum of acknowledgment. “Do you think it would be possible for me to get a jump rope?” She asked then took a sip of her drink. He looked up from his paperwork, regarding to see if she was joking. “I mean I could go without it. But I sort of want to beef up my workout. I won’t do it while anyone’s home, that way I don’t distract anyone.” He was still regarding her.

Then he did something she didn’t expect, he gave a slight nod. “Someone will keep an eye on you.”

“Yeah, I can agree to that.” She smiled and finished her dinner. “Well I’ll go back in before he comes back.” She washed all her dishes like she had been doing since allow to cook for herself. She went back. Read another book. She would sometimes find more books, even work books for math on the dresser when she woke up. She wasn’t sure if it was Wesley or if it was Francis since she and he had began talking in the small moments that they could and she sometimes chatted with a man named Roger.

It was a few days later when she found a jump rope on her dresser after she had showered. She also found a workout mat in the corner. Her tail wagged happily, she would begin that for her afternoon workout. When it came she stretched her limps out and it was a man she had seen once before. She gave a shrug, putting her earbuds in, stretched her limbs out then started off with two minutes of rope skips, fifteen squats, twenty jumping jacks then ending with two more minutes of rope skips.

She planted her ass on the floor, chest heaving. She had to push those last fifteen seconds. Her heart was racing as she took slower breaths to ease the feeling like she was going to be sick and slowly drinking her water. She rolled her stuff up, put everything away and took out what she would make for dinner. She spent the two hours doing more in the workbook she was given. Made dinner, another two hours of studying and listening to music then her night workout. When she woke up she felt hot and sticky. She shivered as the fabric of her underwear brushed her sex.

Well that sucked.. She was entering her heat. She shook her head.  _ No. This is not going to stop my routine. I will power through this. I will just have to push myself harder.  _ She gave a nod and began her morning routine adding ten extra to everything. Showered, ate breakfast, studied more, lunch then her afternoon sets. Doing two minutes of jump skips, twenty squats, twenty-five jumping jacks, two more minutes of jump skips and thirty seconds of planking. Another shower then she fell asleep while she was trying to figure out a particularly difficult equation.

Waking with a whimper the next morning. She was absolutely drenched in sweat and slick. She showered and began her routine which admittedly was much harder than she had first thought. Focusing on anything was difficult. She showered again. Ate a small amount of food. She retried that equation she had been stuck on but seeing that it was no use after an hour she gave up and just rewatched a few of the lessons. She did her afternoon work out and the Beta watching her choked, leaving the apartment. She did not care. She was going to push herself. She was on the second round of jump skips when something felt off.. She shook her head and pushed through it.

When she turned around she found the Alpha standing there. He looked like he was barely containing his instincts. She sat down and stretched each of her leg out as she touched her toes. She took her headphones out. “You are back early.” She panted out. She saw how his fists were flexing.

“Wesley had told me that you had wanted a jump rope to exercise with.” His voice was strained.

“Yep. Had it a couple of days now. It’s helped in improving my workout routine.” She told him as she got up and rolled the mat up. She gave him a wide berth, not wanting to tempt those instincts and force herself into a situation she did not want to be in. Setting the things into the corner of her cell then going into the kitchen and look through the fridge in what she would eat that night.

“Your tail has healed?”

“Yep. Healed a while ago.” She watched him get closer and something inside her shivered as he did so.

“Why is it you are insisting on doing such routines?” He pushed closer. Either to test her limit or to test his own resolve, she couldn’t tell.

“Because I will give them a run for their money. I ain’t going down without a fight.” As she finished speaking the Alpha was only within a few feet of her.

“And if I told you that you weren’t going anywhere?” Another step closer.

“I’d call you a liar.” She bit out as she fought the instinct to back away from him. Fighting even harder not to move closer to him at the same time. “I’d tell you that it’s only your hormones talking and that you should wait to make any decision until I am out of heat..” She swallowed as he took another slow step. She licked her lips, chest starting to rise and fall faster.

“Sir,” Wesley walked in and his attention broke to the Beta.

“Oh thank god!” She half ran past him and into the room slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door and slid down it. She could hear the muffled voices of the two men speaking.

She put her face into her hands before moving them over her face. She would not have lasted much longer in that stand off…

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just over a week since she had the encounter with the Alpha. Their paths didn’t cross again in the week. She had been able to rough out her workouts while in heat. Her workout routines were harder this week, pushing herself to her limit with her morning, afternoon and evening routines. Often times laying on the floor drenched in sweat and chest heaving. She started to clean the floor after each workout so that it didn’t smell of her sweat.

The working out was taking the edge off of her anxiety. But when she was studying or relaxing between workouts she was hit with anxiety attacks that bordered on pure panic. The night terrors were back, her body too exhausted to fight in her sleeping state. Some mornings she woke up exhausted and still tired.

Another week passed. She had been in this place, holed up here with this Alpha for almost two and a half months. She came out of the room in the morning to find the man eating breakfast. She debated on whether or not she should wait til he leaves to eat or not and decided to just make breakfast while he was there. She had made herself cinnamon pancakes from scratch, putting the extra batter in fridge. She sat at the opposite end of the table. She had some earl grey tea with her with a touch of honey. She liked just butter on her pancakes, syrup was too sweet for her liking unless it was the pure stuff, her mother had spoiled her in that aspect. She ate in silence, doing her best to ignore the man. She could hear Wesley in the background near the door. The door opened and her ear moved as Francis spoke.

“I’ll let him know.” Wesley said lowly, a sigh to his tone. Bad news. He came up but waited until the Alpha was finished eating. “Sir, our meeting with Mr. Falco is.. canceled.”

“Why is that?”

“He’s dead.” She chimed in as she took a bite of her pancakes. They both looked at her. “I mean if your meeting is canceled then he must be dead, am I right?” She looked over at Wesley.

“He is.”

“Who did it?” His tone was deceptively calm.

“That is being investigated.”

Why did that name so familiar to her.. “Wait.. Robert Falco of the Italian mob?” They both gave her curious looks. “Yes or no.”

“Yes.” Was all Wesley told her.

“Fuck.. Ronnie’s gonna be pissed.. Robby was a good guy.” She let out a sigh and took another bite of her pancakes.

“Who is Ronnie?” The Alpha asked her, the note of surprise still there, edging off the anger.

“Harold Falco. He was friends with my friend when I was growing up. We stayed in touch after our mutual friend died. He hated the name Harold so everyone called him Ronnie. Didn’t want to be in the family business. He makes really good sweet breads, has a business in Queens.” Last time she had seen Ronnie had been last winter. He had brought hot drinks in thermal canisters for the homeless, she had been able to have a couple of slices of his newest sweet bread.

She ate another bite then a sip of her cooling tea. Not like she was going to help them though. If they let out of this place then she was bolting. She knew how to hide in Hell’s Kitchen.

“If you are suggesting that you can do any-”

“Nope. If you let me out you will never see me again.” She looked over at him after finishing her last bite. “I’m just saying I knew the brothers. Good luck on whatever you had planned.” She got up from her seat and Wesley was watching her. Next thing she heard was china shattering. Kassandra jumped and dropped her own plate and glass.

“I am trying to save this city!” He bellowed enraged.

She laughed bitterly and he turned to her, angry gaze now on her. “This city can’t be saved.” She stated. “It’s a gaping infested wound that infects any who get close. This city is dying. It should have been wiped from the map when those  _ things _ came from the sky. At least before that this city had a chance but now there’s everyone trying to get the last breath out of this decaying city. No one will remember this place when it’s gone. But we’re too fucking stubborn to leave it and forget it.” She ran her hand through her hair as she sighed then knelt down, picking up the broken shatter pieces on the floor.

“It’s an admirable idea, but it’s just that- an idea.” She spoke softer than she had. It’s not like she hadn’t wished that Hell’s Kitchen was better, but it was crumbling. Most of the people stuck around because they didn’t have the money to move on and have better lives or they stuck around because they wanted to stick it out and see the city get better, be better than what it had been. “But maybe I am just bitter.”

She liked the idea of this masked man, but this hero would either get killed or move on from Hell’s Kitchen. Mostly rooting for him because he was fucking with the Russians and what was happening on the docks. She was able to pick up most of the pieces. When she looked up it was just Wesley there. She rolled her shoulders and picked up the small dustpan and brush as she tossed the rest of the glass out. She went to her cell, not saying another word to Wesley. There had been an interested spark in his eyes and she was unsure if that was a good thing or not. She felt exhausted as she sat down on the bed. The outburst had taken a toll on her and she hadn’t even realized her tail was fluffed slightly. She spent an hour brushing it out.

She opened the work books she had. She took the rest days to study and relax her muscles.

When she hit the three month mark she let out a sigh. She was starting to get anxious being inside twenty-four seven. For ninety fucking days she hadn’t been out in the fresh air. Well as fresh as it got in this city. She wondered if she could get some of her belongings, having tucked them away in a trunk in a hole in the wall of an abandoned building.

It was late when she waited until she heard the door and heard Wesley’s voice talking with Francis. She came out and grabbed a water as to not seem like she was there to specifically ask him a favor. “Hey, Wesley,” she paused at her door turning around to look at him, “Can I ask you a question?”

Wesley looked up from the tablet he had in his hand. “Sure.”

“Do you think it would be possible for me to have my other belongings? I mean if my stay is still indefinite and undecided.”

“That is something you are going to have to ask him.” Wesley pushed up his glasses.

“Ask me what?”

She jumped a little as she heard his gruff tone. She turned to him as he came further into his home. She steeled herself. “I was asking if it would be possible to get the trunk that holds my belongings. I know where it is. I was saying if my stay was still indefinite and fate undecided.”

He walked over to Wesley and looked at tablet that Wesley held as she spoke, closing it then Wesley took it and stepped back. He came forward with his hands behind his back as he spoke. “Now to me that sounds like you are asking for a favor. What are you going to give me in return?”

“What do you want?” She saw the surprise in his eyes at her question in return. “With some reasoning.”

“Your full given name.”

She let out a sigh, ears dropping as she debated it. Seeing him as he judged her silence for his answer, he turned away from her halfway. “Kassandra Mira Vixen Noble.” She hadn’t spoken her own full name in well over a decade. It felt odd and left a sour aftertaste in her mouth. “Anything else I need to do for my favor?” No malice or sarcasm came into her tone as she asked him genuinely.

“No.” He didn’t turn towards her, so she went into her cell.

The next morning she wrote down the directions on how to get to her trunk. She left the key in the folded paper and the combination which was her birthday. Which had been the week before. She left an added note at the end:

_ I thank you if you are getting the trunk. I left the key in case you want to look through it. There is a loaded gun inside the trunk, safety is on and there is half a box of ammo inside as well. Thought best to tell you that was in there, so you know, you can take it. _

She put it on the table with the man’s status. Kassandra wasn’t stupid there was a slim chance he was actually going to give her anything she asked for in favor. All she seemed to do lately was piss him off then there was her rejection to his advances while she was buzzing with her heat.

The next two days went by as she had expected- by herself.

The third she came out of the shower, going into the room as she was getting water out of her ears and there at the foot of the bed was her chest. A huge grin came into her face and there on top was her key. She knelt down in front of it, unlocked it with key and combination, holding her breath as she opened the lid.

She found the small blanket, it was washed as were the other clothes inside. She gingerly picked up the small stuffed fox that was missing an eye and resewed ear that was half of what it was supposed to be. The next thing she picked up was a smiling woman with red hair. She was in her early twenties. Sitting up on a tree branch on an obviously sunny day.

“Hello Mom,” She used her shirt to wipe some dust off of the glass, “It’s good to see you again.” She felt tears well up and she sniffled as she set the frame on the long dresser near her bed. “I’m close to your age Mom when I lost you.” She gave a rueful laugh. “But I don’t think mine will be as clean as yours had been.” She wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at the picture. She used to tell her Mom about her day, everyday. “Mom, I’ve really gotten myself into a shit storm.” She took the small mostly flat stuff fox into her hands and played with the flat fur. “I fucked up big time. I had gotten this stupid notice that this guy had some really expensive stuff that I could steal and sell. But I got caught. The Alpha knows the Russian brothers, he was going to trade me to them, well actually he was going to gift me to them, but I begged him.. And now for three months I have waited in a perpetual state of purgatory waiting for his decision in what he wants to do with. I have been given a fresh, warm bed to sleep in, a hot shower everyday, I even get to cook my own meals. I eat everyday. I work out everyday to stave off the anxiety and panic of not knowing.” She let out a sigh. “I still study and his assistant, Wesley had given me work books and other books to read and study with. I talk with a couple of the guards who are in charge of watching me.This Alpha… I don’t get him. I hear when he and Wesley talk and when he talks with others. There are barriers that are down when they talk in private. There is a softness, I think I may have convinced myself I am hearing things when I hear it. But there is a cold steel, brutal and terrifying.” She chewed her lip. “Maybe I should try.. What I don’t know.. But maybe I could try..”

Finally she shook her head and got up. She found the door ajar. In a small panic she looked around and didn’t see anyone home. Relaxing as she was in the clear, no one heard her. She made her breakfast then she went through all that was in the trunk. Putting clothes away. Gathering her old notes on her studies. She pulled out folded papers, but keeping them closed, she knew exactly what they were. She put them into the thin top drawer as well as her papers and the pencils she had. She was careful to put her new folded papers with the others. When she was finally finished her stomach had growled, she could smell food..

She peaked out and saw the Alpha setting two plates on the table, opening the door and not seeing anyone else there with him she was curious. “Do you have a date tonight?” She asked even as her mouth watered seeing the thick slice of steak, steamed asparagus and mashed potatoes. He was dressed just as businesslike as she usually saw him.

“Date, no. Dinner, yes, if you would like to sit and eat with me.” He took a seat.

She bit the inside of her bottom lip, the food looked so good.. Maybe this was her chance to try.. Try what she didn’t know yet, still. She finally gave a nod. “I would.” She pulled the seat out out and sat down. There was even red wine, there was a seat between them so she was not expected to sit directly next to him. She did suddenly wonder why he was being so kind.

He was waiting on her expectantly to begin eating. To assuage her own anxiety she looked at him. “This isn’t like my last meal type of deal right?” Even if it was, it would be a hell of meal to go out on.

“No, it is not. You will have other meals.” He assured her.

She regarded him for another long moment before turning her attention back to the meal in front of her. She cut into the steak, seeing how it was cooked perfectly. As soon as she bit into the piece of meat she let out a moan that may have sounded far more sexual than she had ever intended. When she opened her eyes he was smiling, her reaction clearly better than words. The tips of her ears burned with embarrassment. She decided to keep eating.

Halfway through she realized she honestly should say something. “So.. the things I said a few weeks ago,” she began slowly unsure where she was even going, “I honestly did mean it about what you want to do. It being admirable. The other stuff was true too, but that was just my opinion. I know it was bitter and cynical. To be my age and as such.” She let out a breath. “Who knows, maybe you will save this city.” Yep, that was just as awkward as she thought and she left it at that as she began eating again.

“I must confess that I heard you speaking this morning.” She paused mid sip. She was going to wait and see if he continue. She tensed more when he did. “I have come to a decision.”

_ Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Do  _ **_not_ ** _ freak out. Let him finish Kass. _

But as always her body language gave her away in these situations. “You will be staying here. You can roam as you please here. A guard will accompany you when you go out.”

She gave a nod. “Thank you.” It was all she could say as her mind was already forming when she could get away.

“Unless you would like to just leave.” She looked up from the almost empty glass of wine. “It would not be wise to believe that you would wish to stay here as I have kept you here in my home against your will.”

_ Alright, guess we’re doing this. _ Kassandra thought as she drank the rest of her wine. “I would like to leave. You have kept me against my will and you have psychologically tortured me with the fact that I would not know if I was going to be  _ gifted _ to people who raped, beat and tortured me. My mental state because of that has brought on things I thought I had dealt with and ended. Fuck, I even began harming myself again. I want you to know I was three years going. Three years without resorting to hurting myself. I start and you take the thing I had control over.”

“I wasn’t going to let you-”

“Do harm to myself, yeah I got that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, as pain began to whisper near her temples. “I am going to have to sit on what I want to do.” She stood up from the table, turning to him. “Thank you for dinner it was delicious.” She began walking towards her room. Halfway there she turned on her heel and looked at him. “That man, with the glasses.. The older one.” As if he would confuse who she was talking about with Wesley. “He was in no danger. I wasn’t going to harm him. It was just something to startle him.” She informed the Alpha and with that made her way completely into the room then knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Two and a half weeks had passed when she had told Fisk she needed time to think about what she wanted to do. But she needed air. She needed to get out of this apartment. She put on a pair of shoes and went to the guard on duty today, Rogers.

He looked at her. “Another work out today?”

“Actually I wanted to go out today..” She met his gaze, “I had been told I needed an escort.”

He looked her over for a long moment before giving a nod to her. He was trusting her word, or maybe they had been told she could go out. She stepped out of the apartment door with Rogers and she felt nervous as she knew what she was going to have to do. Her thinking spot was not someplace Rogers could follow her to. She knew Fisk would be pissed but she need the space to think, without eyes watching her and waiting. She got into the car, as Rogers began driving she ever so silently unlocked the door.

The car stopped behind a taxi and she opened the door and bolted out, slamming the door behind her. She ran down and alley, jumping up to a fire escape and up onto a roof and running onto another then another, rolling with each impact. Two more rooftops and a fire escape then panting she pushed into a hole. She could hear Rogers panting.

“Fuck!” He kicked a garbage can. “I lost her.” A pause. “A cabby stopped and she bolted out.” Another pause. “Yes sir.” Another can was kicked over, seemed he was farther away. “Fucking shit!”

Fisk was going to kill her when she went back. She shook her head and came out when she heard all was quiet. She walked for a mile then went into the abandoned building, up until she sat on old metal air unit on the roof. She listened to the city for a few hours before putting her headphones in.

Maybe she was crazy for having to think about this. But the Russians were still in this city.. If she were on her own for too long, back on the streets he would come looking for her. Being near the intimidating Alpha could have its advantages. Safety. A constant roof over her head, food in her belly. Clothes on her back. _But he’s such an arrogant self righteous asshole._ She countered with herself. She frowned at herself. _What if he gets sick of my sharp tongue and his so called saving of this city, where would that leave me? Or he could demand my submission.._

Just as Kassandra let out a growl an arm was hooked around her throat. She immediately began to struggle, one earbud popping out and she heard the man speaking Russian. Her ears immediately heard her heartbeat hard and fast in her ears. “NO!!!” She screamed and clawed at the man’s arm. He swore at her in pain but his grip got tighter. Her vision was spotting as she tried to twist out of his grip. Able to stand and fight, trying to move in a way so that she could bite him or kick him or anything! Another man came up to them, fist clenched. She kicked at him, getting him hard in the leg but he got up and rammed his fist into her stomach.

The air was knocked out of her lungs. Eyes rolling back as she lost consciousness.

She woke up disoriented as she was knocked around in the back of a small space. It was trunk as she saw the red of tail lights. She had tape over her mouth but they had bound her hand in front of her so she ripped the tape off and began working on her hands then her ankles. _Dumb-asses left a pipe in the back with me.. Stupid fucks are getting their faces beat in._ She thought savagely. She had told Fisk she was not going down without a fight. She stayed perfectly silent as they stopped as soon as that trunk opened she kicked the first guy back then jumped out, swinging the pipe into the face of the next guy. Hitting the next guy as she bolted for the entrance, slashing two more men.

She was almost out when a man came out with a gun pointed at her face. She skittered to a stop. She was panting. Ears completely pinned back, baring her teeth. Vladimir.

“Seems the bitch has been preparing herself to fight her Alpha.” He taunted her, a cruel look on his face. She snarled at him, taking a step but he tsked her. “I will shoot you. Глупая сука. Thinking you could run from me and not be caught again. You will pay for what you did to my face.”

Adrenaline was fast fading as Vladimir took a step forward and she matched it backwards. He had her.. There was no way she was getting past him without getting herself shot at _least_ once. She felt herself begin to tremble. _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._ Was just the constant thought inside of her head. A sharp pain in the back of her head, her body fell to the ground and she saw Anatoly standing over next to his brother as she blacked out.

Kassandra came into awareness, opening her eyes but soon closing them as pain shot through her eyes and into her skull. She took a breath and concentrated on what she felt. First was the pain radiating from the back of her skull where Anatoly had struck her, it itched so that meant there was drying blood at the wound but it was still wet. Next she was aware of the ache and pain in her shoulders. Moving her fingers she felt the bite of metal chain links against her skin so she was strung up. She moved her foot and she was raised so that only the ball of her socked feet could touch the cool concrete. She focused on her breathing, holding the complete wild panic at bay.

_You can survive this. You did the first time. Kass you will survive. Lock away.. You will survive. You will get away.._

For three weeks she faded in and out of what was happening to her, the beatings, the torture, the rapes..

Two months when she heard gun fire and shouts. One of her eyes was completely swollen shut, the other she could barely see out of but she saw a masked figure walk-run over to her. He was speaking but she couldn’t entire hear him. “….help…..” was all she could rasp out. Passing out when she was moved.

Kassandra woke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. She opened her eyes then clenched them shut as light flooded her vision. A nurse came in and began speaking to her.

“Miss, can you hear me? Are you in pain? You are in the hospital, you are okay.” The nurse soothed, but all she could do was sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. But she passed out again as she felt something going into her veins.

“-Doe is our client.” She heard a man say firmly. Her ears twitched as everything sounded louder. She had woken after being awake in the hospital for a few days. She removed everything, even the IV for the morphine. She held onto the side of the bed before pushing herself to the closet, stealing the woman’s clothes in the bed next to her. She wasn’t in as she needed something scanned. She could hear more arguing between the man and a woman, another man chiming in here and there. It took her almost ten minutes to dress. Tucking her tail into the pants and putting the hoodie on before she walked out of the room. She got to stairs, making sure no one recognized her. She was able to get to the street. A block away she hailed a taxi, counting the cash in the wallet in the sweatshirt she had enough money to make it to one place.

She had him drop her off a few blocks away. She walked, no more like limped to that other penthouse suite she had been told about. She went up and found it unguarded so no one was inside. She went up and saw it was keypad enter only. She looked at which numbers were faded the most and was completely surprised when she heard the door unlock. She went inside. Going into the kitchen she found only bottled water in the fridge. She took it then looked through the draws and found the knife set. She took two of the large knives then quickly found the bedroom. Only one in this apartment. It was minimalistic like the one she had been held prisoner in.

She got onto the bed and cried out in pain. She had ripped one of the stitches on her side and three in her legs. She whimpered and gasped in pain. She drank some of the water, closing her eyes.

She woke to the sound of the door closing. She gritted her teeth as she stood from the bed with one of the knives out in front of her. Breathing was hard. She could feel a wetness coming from her stitches, too many of them to be considered safe or healthy.

Francis walked in and his gun trained on her, she bared her teeth at him. “Sir, in here.” He spoke and slowly came into the room, she backed up. She was expecting Wesley.

Even with the scent of her blood clouding her smell she could smell the Alpha as he entered the room. She turned her head and body towards him, shifting so her side was forward. Ready and willing to kill if she needed. He took a step towards her. “Stay the fuck back!” She yelled in a snarl. It was meant to come off as aggressive but even to her own ears it sounded desperate and terrified.

He raised his hands slowly. “Leave us.” Fisk told the guard.

“Sir..?” Not wanting to question his employer but at the same time knew this was a dangerous situation.

“It is alright. Leave us.” His tone was calm and slow. “If she wants to leave she may.” he added as Francis began to leave.

“Yes sir.” He put his gun away and walked out of the room, leaving it open.

Her left leg trembled. Her heart was hammering in her chest. He moved forward but slowly as if she was a wounded animal.. Well in most senses she was. “I am going to sit on the end of the bed.” He told her his intentions. He told the truth and sat on the end of the large bed. She stayed tense as she watched him. There was a long silence. It was more than unnerving. “When Wesley had told me you had run after asking to go out, I had felt anger in that you could not have just told me your choice in choosing to leave. I saw the way it bothered him, seeing all of your notes, your clothes still in your room-”

“Cell.” She growled out. Pain making her wince.

“Your belongings left behind. The picture of your mother left on the bureau. I had brushed it off in my anger.”

Rage began to fill her. She dropped the knife and pulled the sweatshirt off then the tee shirt, the woman’s bra was a tiny bit big on her. She toed the shoes off and pulled the sweat down too. “Does this fucking look voluntary!” She screamed at him. “I bolted off because it would have been fucking out of place to have a guard up where I go to think. I thinking over my choices. I was **_ambushed!_ ** Vladimir had people watching out for me constantly. Someone snapped a pic of me in the streets in my run. He..” She hiccuped a sob and began to shake, “They..” Tears running down her cheeks as she came undone.

He got up and came over to her. She stumbled back a couple of steps. “No.. st-stay b..ack..”

He came closer, inches from her when she fainted.

                              _________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once more she came first aware of the beeping. She felt heavy. _Morphine.._ Then she was out again.

She woke with a pained growl, someone with cold hands was poking her stitches. Her hands moved but they moved only a short bit. She opened her eyes and looked at the startled nurse. “Fuck your hands are cold.” She snarled out.

“Sorry.. do you know where you are?” She asked.

“Yeah, I am restrained in a hospital bed with a nurse with frigid fucking hands.” She snapped, attempting and failing to ease her temper. “I am in pain. I am hungry and since there is a tube shoved into me I don’t need to piss. Any of the other usual fucking questions?”

The nurse didn’t say anything more as she checked the rest of her stitches. “I will inform your Alpha that you are awake.”

Alpha? She had no fucking Alpha. He didn’t…

He came into her single room and closed the door. “What. Did. You. Do?” She asked all but seething. “You fucking told them I was **_your_ ** _Omega_! You know that fucking shit goes on public fucking record!” She yelled at him, she tried to lunge but the restraints kept her back. “You had no fucking right!! Fuck you and your arrogant assumptions!!” She screamed at him. “Get out.” He did not move. “I said GET OUT!!” The heart monitor ringing as her heart was beating dangerously fast in her struggle and screaming.

When a nurse told him to leave as nurses and doctor came, she caught the wounded look in his eyes.

She was sedated and kept restrained until she had calmed over the next week. Two weeks more and she had been cleared to ‘go home’. Waiting for the discharge papers and for ‘her Alpha’ to sign the full release. She got into the large black SUV, he sat in the back and she sat near the door. The seating purposeful. It was nightfall as the man in front drove.

Those three weeks had given her more time to think then she needed. She had been in the wrong. He had done the right thing for her safety. Hell she was even ashamed of her actions and words. Shame was not something she felt easily.

She licked her lips, closing her eyes before she looked at the floor near his feet. “What I said.. It was wrong of me. I shouldn’t have said any of what I did. You had done what you believed to be right for my safety..” She was silent for a moment. His silence stretched on so she filled the space. “I knew staying in the hospital the first time, they would have found me and claimed me.. Maybe I went to the apartment cause I knew I would be safe. Or maybe I did it cause I knew you would find me.. A tiny part of me hoping against everything that you would help me… with what I don’t know.” She gave a mirthless chuckle. “I don’t know maybe I thought you would put me out of my damned misery…”

She looked up at him through her lashes and he was still just looking out the window. She let out a soft breath and moved away from the door, a silent sign that she didn’t wish to be just dropped off somewhere. She looked out the window. She didn’t say anything more as she waited for them to get to his apartment. She was zoned out mostly, until she saw less and less people. They were going the industrial part of Hell’s Kitchen. Her heart rate picked up, silently panicking. Wasn’t this the Japanese’s territory? When they stopped there was already another SUV parked.

When Fisk got out he reach his hand out to her and she flinched back. “It is alright. Just come with me.” She was more than hesitant, but she steeled herself and got out by taking his hand.

Panic was making her throat tight. She walked just couple of steps behind him, absolutely tensed and ready to flee if she had to. She was lead up in an elevator. When she was lead to another room she stopped short as she saw a Vladimir Ranskahov tied to a chair.

“Oh look how kind of you to bring me my bitch.” He spat but smirked at her.

She heard waves in her ears as she picked up a short pipe and slammed it into the side of his face with both hands. She was blind in her rage as she struck him again and again and again then again. She continued to strike him with it until it slipped from her hands. Her chest was heaving as she looked at his bloody skull. His face was unrecognizable, his skull was caved in and his brain was exposed. She turned as her stomach revolted, heaving and panting. Shaking as she looked down at her hands and arms. Blood soaked in Vladimir’s blood, bits of other matter on her skin. She turned and heaved again. Nothing came up.

Fisk came up to her with a towel. She grabbed it and it was wet. She wiped her face and there had been blood on her face too. She roughly wiped her arms. But her arms were still lightly tinted with the blood, staining her.

 _I.. I just murdered someone.. I killed someone…_ She took a step back. “I killed him.. I just.. I didn’t..” What didn’t mean to? Didn’t she though?

“Breathe, Kassandra. The shock will pass. But you need to breathe.”

She looked up at him blankly. Her breathing starting again. When had she stopped breathing? Shock.. Was she in shock? She looked back at the man she just killed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глупая сука: 'Stupid bitch' in Russian.


	6. Chapter 6

When she was brought back to the apartment, she sat in a chair at the table. Blankly staring into the kitchen. Fisk and Wesley were talking but it was muffled like she was trying to listen underwater. Wesley was in front of her. He snapped his fingers and she looked at him, like she was seeing him for the first time. “Kassandra, you need to shower. Be careful of your stitches. There will be clean clothes for you on the sink. Leave the ones you have on on the floor.” His tone was soft, gentle but firm. She blinked at hi, trying to comprehend why.. “Repeat back to me what you need to do.”

“Shower, new clothes on the sink, these clothes on the floor.. Careful of my stitches.” It came out monotone. He gave a nod and stood up, giving her space to get up herself. She walked to the bathroom and took the clothes off, dropping them onto the floor before she got into the shower. She as if on autopilot washed her body, semi aware of her stitches and still healing bruises. She touched one particular spot on her collarbone. A sharp intake of breath came to her and she came to herself.

She killed Vladimir Ranskahov in a pureness that was rage and pain. She was confused on how she felt. Happy? No, that didn’t seem right. She was finished washing and she wrapped herself in a towel.

Opening the door they both turned to look at her. She saw the Beta and walked straight to him. Her hands curled into fists into his shirt. Burying her face as she began to cry. He was still as a statue until after a few moments his hand went onto the top of her head and began stroking down.

“You are going to get ill if you do not get dressed.” His words were _almost_ chiding. She flinched, his hand paused before he spoke again, his tone softer. “You should get dressed so that you do not get sick.”

“Will you stay?” She did not dare look up at him.

After a long moment he responded. “Yes.”

She had to force herself to pull away, go into the bathroom and slowly dress herself. She came back out and saw Wesley sitting on the couch. His jacket was off as was his tie. She saw some saltines on the table as well a bottled water. He looked at her as she sat, obviously the crackers were for her. She ate about eight or nine and drank some of the water. She laid her body on the couch but her head in his lap. His scent was soothing to her. Lulling her into a relaxed state enough for her to fall asleep.

When she woke Wesley was still asleep. She ate more crackers, when Wesley woke she was urged to eat something more solid so she agreed to buttered toast and tea. Movies and television filled her next days as Wesley stayed.

A week and a half before she was sleeping back in her own bed. Another four days where she ended up going out in the middle of the night and sleeping next to Wesley.

Sleep in the bed was anything but restful. She was losing weight from under eating. Simply she wasn’t hungry.

After a particular series of night terrors she got out of bed, stopped to look at Wesley, but he was not what she needed..

Kassandra quietly opened Fisk’s door, just breathing in the scent of Alpha’s room began to calm her speeding heart. As gingerly as she could she got onto the bed, he didn’t seem to notice her so she laid down behind him on top of the sheet with her old blanket going over her. The wild panic she had been feeling from the night terror began to fade, ever so slowly feeling peace. As sleep was pulling her down once more she felt him become aware of her, minding where she was as he rolled over. His body curling over her in a protective way. She let sleep drag her down completely.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned swiftly and sank her teeth into flesh, thinking she was still dreaming until the awful copper taste hit her tongue. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately released Wesley. “I am so sorry!! I thought I was still dreaming!” She rushed out. She felt terrible.. She just bit the Beta.

“It is alright. I startled you.”

“That’s no excuse..” She mumbled out as she grabbed the med kit from where Wesley had showed her it was. “At least let me wrap it..” It would make her feel less of an animal. Or did cleaning his wounds after biting him make her more of an animal..? She didn’t pay mind to the thought in the back of her mind. She cleaned the bite, still mumbling apologizes.

“Do you think you will be okay by yourself today?” Wesley asked her as she hadn't been able to be alone since she had come back to the apartment.

She gave a nod. “I should be. I’ll watch some movies, maybe some of my studies.” She wasn’t able to force a smile, but she doubted even if she could he wouldn’t believe it.

They left and she had been fine for the most of the day. As night started to roll in is when she heard it. It was just a whisper, taunting and cruel. Vladimir.

She turned around and found no one there. She swallowed the panic down. “He is dead. He cannot hurt me. He is dead. He cannot hurt me. He is dead. He cannot hurt me.” She repeated over and over until she panic attack calmed down.

After she ate a small dinner she had another attack. She went into Fisk’s room and curled into a ball on the bed. Falling asleep.

“-let the knife go. Kassandra, give me the knife.” Wilson’s had his hand opened towards her.

She blinked at him, confused. _What is he talking about? Why am I wet? Sticky…_ She looked down and saw the kitchen knife in her hand, blood on the knife and her hands. “Oh god..!” She dropped the knife and backed herself into the corner. _What did I do? What did I do?_ **_What did I do?_ ** She began crying, sobbing. Who the fuck did she hurt? Did she kill someone??

Wesley came in after Fisk picked the knife up, dropping it into a bag. She was going insane.. So what she was just to start killing people while she slept?!

She looked at her hands then to Wesley and sniffed, not his blood. _Okay.. Figure out who you hurt. Kass, come on, you can do this. Breathe, figure out what happened._ She listened to the small voice, maybe she was going crazy, but this was helping. “Who.. Who did I hurt?” Her voice still trembling.

“That does not-” Fisk began.

“It does. It matters. Wesley, please who did I hurt? Are they going to be okay?” A small hint of desperation in her tone.

“Casey. His wound was deep but nonfatal. He will recover after getting some stitches.” He told her.

He looked at her and she got it. “Yeah.. Shower… Just give me a bag and they will go in.” She was keeping the under if they didn’t have blood on them.

“Just use mine.” Fisk turned and continued speaking with Wesley. She was in the shower when she heard the door open, apparently they were going to get her clothes. “The underwear stays. They are clean.” She called. When she got out the underwear was gone. She huffed, she liked that pair. They were comfortable.

She dried off then wiped the mirror. She looked terrible still. Her stitches were ready to come out, which she decided to do, slowly. When she was done she looked at the mark on her shoulder, she remembered when he had sank his teeth into her skin. She had been terrified that he was going to force her to bond with him. The bite was so close to the nerves, Vladimir could have tricked her body into thinking she was marked and that was why she was blacking out. It was a theory forming from she had learned in her studies.

He had not marked her as his though. If she was wrong then she would be giving Fisk power over her. Came out of the bathroom dressed in new underwear, ankle socks, sweat pants and a large tee shirt. She caught her bottom lip in a long canine as she could smell the heavy cleaning product in the bedroom and outside it.

“I think I may be going literally insane..” She began. He looked at her, looking like he was going to speak and she moved forward. “Wait, hear me out. It is mostly a theory, but it would explain some things, including my blackout. She pulled on the collar thankful the fabric stretched to sit against her arm. The bite mark clear, barely healed. “I was just able to remove my stitches, most of them anyhow. But the bite that Vladimir did has barely healed at all. In history it was record that if an Alpha marks their Omegas violently on their bonding nerves then it doesn’t really heal.” She lifted her hand and pointed to her bonding nerves. “I think Vladimir was able to trick my body into thinking it was bonded with. When an Omega loses their Alpha it is usually the grief that kills them. But when an Omega kills their Alpha is has been speculated that it is insanity that kills them.” She swallowed and took a step forward, covering the bite. “I need to be legitimately bonded with. If you agree I would like to make a small difference to the bonding.”

It was obviously he was thinking over what she had said. “If I were to agree what would this difference?”

“That I also bond with Wesley.” He seemed surprised by her requirement. “You both have the ability to calm me by your scent. Both of you have snapped me out of states of distress.” She scratched behind one of her ears, a quirk she had when she knew something she clearly shouldn’t know. “And I sort of figured out that you and Wesley are more than just employer and employee. More than just friends as well. I used to smell his scent from the bedroom. Too strong to be a brief as waking you. His scent is fading on your mattress, faintest hint but still there..” Tips of her ears burning now. “Well I have talked far too much. I am going to go lock myself in my room so I don’t stab anyone again.”

“I will discuss this with Wesley, see what he wants to do.” His tone still suggesting his mind going with what she had said.

If she was wrong then she could go completely psycho. _No, it is comes to that, you will do the right thing._ The right thing would be to kill herself.

She didn’t actually sleep that night, just drawing. Faces that she used to see everyday. One of them being Ronnie Falco. Certain pigeons and raccoons. How the park looked when empty or someone sleeping on one of the benches.

When morning came she out for breakfast they were both gone. She locked herself back in the room and got some sleep now that she had a full belly. It was a lot of tossing and turning, waking with bolting upright in bed, the terrors fluttering from her memory as soon as her mind clears. It frustrated her and yet relieved her. She spent basically two days in her room as they obviously had business they needed to tend to.

She came out on the second night, stretching after sleeping all damn day had made her aching and sore. She was stretching her arm when she opened the door, eyes shut with an oncoming yawn. Bumping straight into Wesley. “Oh.. Sorry.. Um, is everything alright?”

“We need to talk.” His tone as it always was.

She swallowed but followed him to the living room, Fisk was already sitting. She couldn’t read him, though it was hard to read either of them. A thought clicked as she sat between them. “Casey? Is he okay? Did something happen?” She was preparing herself for the worst.

“Casey is fine. You will see him next week.” Wesley explained. She let out a sigh of relief, she put her feet up and curled next to her.

“That is not we need to discuss.” Fisk wasn’t looking at her. There was a faint scent of blood on him, sweat. She had learned that Fisk’s rage had a certain scent. Did he kill someone? “Anatoly is no longer a threat to you. After some,” he paused seeming to think on the right word to use, “persuasion he agree to go back to Russian and not speak of you.”

She let out a small snort. “Anatoly isn’t like Vladimir but he would take revenge for his brother. He was his only family, I knew that much. His loyalty for him would not waver.”

“He was shown how easily he could be placed into his brother’s position. He was then informed that it was not my hand that killed his brother.”

“It was mine..” She whispered out still feeling a tad guilty about actually killing someone.

“Anatoly realized he would meet the same fate because of what he had been part in.” Wesley spoke next.

Fisk’s fists clenched then unclenched, she could scent his rage building. “What aren’t you telling me?” She demanded as she looked at Fisk then Wesley. “Tell me.”

Wesley took a breath then took his glasses off. “They recorded everything.”

She deflated at that news. “And..?” Her voice was quiet.

“They are in our possession. The only copies.” Wesley assured, confirmed.

“Then Anatoly can live the rest of his life waiting to see if I will come for him and kill him.” She said coldly.

There was silence, it because a roar to her own ears, making her suddenly anxious.

“That is not all that needed to be discussed.” She looked at Wesley. He looked at her constant reminder of Vladimir. The subject of the next discussion was obvious. “To be clear, you want the both of us to be bonded with you?”

The tips of her ears burned all the way to the ends, her gaze moved to look at her bare knees. “Yeah.. I won’t force anything on anyone, I don-” Her chin was taken in Fisk’s thumb and forefinger, her eyes widened as his lips gently touched hers. After a few moments he pulled away.

“Wilson.” His rage had dissipated to nothing and he was telling her his name..

She was released, subconsciously licking her lips- both tasting Fi.. Wilson on her lips and wetting them all at once. Her throat all but mostly going dry as her cheek was caressed and Wesley brought her in. Getting a hair’s distance away, teasing her.

“James.” He murmured before pressing his lips fully to hers. The kiss lasted as long as Wilson’s had, just a few moments. When he pulled away he was smiling, not smugly as she had seen him do.

After licking her lips again she was all but panting softly. She was a tad stunned. More than just because they had agreed to be _with_ her.

“Do you wish to take back your want?” Fis- Wilson asked her.

She shook her head then she let out a slow breath. “No. I just did not think that both of you would agree.” But she knew they had to bond her tonight. She knew the blackouts were getting worse and would only get more out of hand. She stood up and looked to both of them. “Yes, I want to bond with both of you. After those,” she paused chewing on the inside of her lower lip.

Wes.. James stood and came over to her. “You want more?” He asked as an eyebrow quirked up. An action that went right through her. It shouldn’t have but it did. She felt Wilson’s large warm hand at the small of her back. All she could do was nod her head, lost for words. She followed into Wilson’s bedroom.

Wilson sat then he motioned for her to sit between his legs, her rear against his crotch. James came over and positioned himself, her legs went over his upper thighs. Wilson tilted her head up and to the side as he pressed his lips to hers once more. She dared open her mouth to him, there was a rumble of approval in his chest as she met his tongue halfway. She had always been picky when it came to kissers, so she was less experienced than she supposed she should have been at her age. Wilson swallowed the throaty sound she made as James’ lips brushed over her collar bone, lips pressing firmer and kissing the skin as he pushed the strap of her tank top to her bicep. Kisses and lips moved up her throat to at her jaw line. Wilson pulling away to leaving her panting just for James to steal her breath in his own kiss.

Her ears and tail all but nearly vibration. James’ kiss was teasing yet taunting, demanding yet not at all. She let out a near moan as Wilson’s lips traced the shell of her ear. Well she certainly didn’t know her ears could make her feel that way.

When James pulled away, how he licked his lips, was far too arousing for her liking. _Tease._ Was all she could think before her other top strap was pushed down to her bicep. Even with how she was sitting James was still taller than her, admittedly she wasn’t the tallest either. He leaned forward and took the tip of her ear between his lips. Her eyes _almost_ rolled back into her skull. It was just shy of her doing so. “Did you know, Omegas have two bonding nerves?” James murmured, in an rousing purring way. Her mind was slow to comprehend what he meant.

Two bonding nerves? Why would they..? Why would she?

Thoughts left her once more as both James and Wilson were kissing and mouthing their way down her neck. Her hand gripped Wilson’s thigh while her other gripped the front of James’ shirt.

They both licked the space where her neck met her shoulder. She felt pain and pleasure. James’ teeth scraped over her skin while Wilson was waiting and just beneath the surface she felt it. A bundle of nerves. James shifted slightly and before her mind could catch on that was a signal, she let out a cry of both pleasure and agony as they both bit down around the nerves. The cry turned into a wail as she felt both nerves burst at the same moment. Back arching up and her knuckles became white. She couldn’t get enough breath as they suck until she knew she would have deep bruising. She sagged against Wilson when they both pulled away. Licking away any blood they may have brought to the surface as swell as firming their scent from their saliva into the open and raw nerves.

“The next couple of days are going to be painful.” James had her look at him. “He did leave a false imprint on you. The imprint is going to fight the bonding process.”

“The next couple of days have been cleared. You will not be alone in this. We will be here with you.” Wilson finished.

It dumbly dawned her that they had spent the last two days talking and preparing for this. _Brats._ Was her last thought before letting the heaviness take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kass felt the two bodies against her. James pressed against her back an arm over her side, she could feel his chest rise and fall with sleep. Her arm moving and placing her hand over his. She opened her eyes just enough to see Wilson’s bare chest in front of her, closing her eyes again as she moved her head forward to rest her forehead against his skin. She settled back into sleep.

She woken by rays of sunlight catching just the right way under her eyelids. Making a throaty grumpy sound meant to be at the sun. A small husky sleepy chuckle tickled her ears and they flicked in small annoyance. “Shut up,” She muttered grumpily as she rolled over and hid her face into the smaller Beta’s chest. Another chuckle passed his lips. She was about to let out a warning growl when she raised herself up, she could smell food. Bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. “Food.” She got up and out of the corner of her eye saw James smirking. “Stop that or I am going to eat your share.” She grumbled out, half playfully.

At the moment she felt the most well rested she had in months. She felt a weight off and lightness she had not felt in years.

She was after all now mostly food oriented. If you really wanted her to do something, there was a possibility she could be bribed with food or a drink. Wilson was dressed in a buttoned up pajama shirt, a robe and slippers. She fixed her tank top and her shorts.

Wilson looked over at her as she swiped a piece of bacon, it crunched in her mouth and she delighted in it. “Sleep well?” He mused.

“A little,” She all but huffed as the plate was taken out of her reach when she went to take another piece.

“Breakfast is almost finished, perhaps you could set the table.” She watched how the corner of his mouth curled.

“ _Perhaps you could set the table_ , he says.” She halfheartedly mocked as she moved and took plates out, smaller plates also for the toast and glasses for juice. She had set the final plate when James walked out in pajama bottoms and a plain navy blue t-shirt. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. She went into the bathroom and brushed out her hair and her tail before coming back out and sitting on Wilson’s right while James sat at his left. The silence as they ate was weirdly comfortable.

As she ate she thought of Anatoly leaving the country, going back Russia, a free man. She had snippets here and there where she recalled him cleaning her wounds, feeding her, attempting to soothe her. He was getting away with what his brother had done to her. The bite began to ache as she recalled how his tongue-

She jumped as Wilson’s hand took hers into his. “Sorry.. I got lost in my thoughts.” She wiped the damned tears away at the edges of her eyes. She was so sick of crying. She was so sick of being this damned weak and pathetic.

“You are not.” James’ sharp tone had her looking up. “You are not pathetic nor are you weak.” She must have said it out loud without realizing. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself and forgive yourself as it was not your fault.”

“No, it was Vladimir’s and he has paid for his sins.” She wasn’t exactly religious, she didn’t even believe in God, Heaven and especially not Hell. So it was an odd choice of words for her to use. She brushed it off as a phrase people had probably said around her. When you live in Hell’s Kitchen there were some who were overtly religious because of it.

Her appetite was spoiled at this point. At least she ate more than half of what was on her plate. “I am just going to shower..” She got up and went back to Wilson’s room every intention of using his shower. She turned on the showered, brushed her teeth since she saw her toothbrush then remembered something she had read about bonding: _After being bonded with a mate it is key that the Omega does not do anything to wash away the Alpha or Beta scent on them. It can take a few days for the bond to completely form and become permanent._

She let out a sigh, turning the shower off and sitting on the bed. “I can’t shower,” She pouted. She was used to showering everyday. She rolled her shoulder uncomfortably, trying to shake off the ache that had started off as dull and distant was coming closer to the surface. She looked up and saw Wilson watching as her shoulder rolled back again as she moved like she couldn’t sit still. She let out a growl, tail stiff with frustration and anger as she simply went up to the head of the bed and laid on her side. Her ear moving as she heard fabric moving and Wilson coming closer to his bed. Stubbornly though she didn’t look at him, facing the opposite wall instead.

He got into the bed and pulled her close, she was set in trying to ignore him. His lips brushed over the raw nerves- her breath hitched, swallowing hard. There was a pause then his mouth was over it. He sucked. “ _Wilson!”_ She all but cried out as she clenched her eyes shut, hand gripping his forearm, nails digging into his flesh through his pajama shirt. She whined as he gave a lighter suckle to her flesh. Kassandra’s legs struggle for seeming purchase as his tongue began to give broad flat licks, alternating between suckling the nerves and licking.

Her eyes opening just slightly as the bed dipped next to her. James laid in front of her, touching her cheek as he touched her lips with him. A half growl half whimper left her as she moved into it, demanding as she nipped at his lips. She felt the half smile on his lips just a split moment before his tongue pushed into her open and all too willing mouth. He didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed away her whimpers and cries. Wilson’s actions drowning out the painful ache the imprint was doing on her body. Her other hand bunching up into the cotton fabric of James’ shirt.

She didn’t know how long Wilson had bathed and sucked on the nerves while James and her kissed but when his mouth finally removed from her neck she all but collapsed- exhausted. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, lips swollen. She closed her eyes for just a moment..

Someone was nuzzling her neck, she let out a throaty complaint which turned into a drawn out moan as the other side of her neck was licked. Her arm went back behind her, fingers curling into James’ hair. “Fuck..” She panted out pushing herself back into him. She was not so overwhelmed by the sensations this time. His arm that had been wrapped around her moved. His hand moving over her stomach, slowly over her side then down to past her hip to her thigh. She had mixed feeling about being touched.. She wanted it to continue, almost needed- craved his touch. But at the same time she got flashes of other hands on her. As if James could scent her growing distress his hand paused and he sucked on the bonding nerves that were his. A soft cry erupting from her throat. Her back arching against him, whimpers and whines leaving her chest as her ears burned and vibrated.

Opening her eyes she found Wilson watching. As she began to focus she could hear the soft chested moans James was making as he sucked and licked the nerves. Her hand in his hair tightened, now encouraging him as she saw no jealousy in the Alpha’s eyes. She was safe here. She was safe with them. She was theirs. They were **_hers_ **.

She reached forward and touched Wilson’s cheek with her fingertips then her hand. She could not bring herself to ask him to kiss her. He leaned down and she tilted her head up, meeting him halfway. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle against hers. Their kiss slow. It was unexpected. Perhaps that is what it made it so arousing. The contrast between Wilson and James.

Wilson was silent as he had claimed her neck while James was vocal. James was assertive and teasing as he kissed her while Wilson was tender and slow. She had a feeling they would never bore her.

Wilson pulled away and she made a disappoint sound in the back of her throat which seemed to amuse him. _Okay maybe he’s a tease too._ She thought with a pout. It did not last long though as her back once more arched as she let out loud gasping cry as James grazed his teeth over the flesh of her neck. “Fuck!” She pressed her rear against him and a growl vibrated in the back of his throat. She licked her lips and panted.

“I think perhaps, James, she liked that.” Wilson purred out.

Her eyes narrowed on him, a half glare forming on her face before it was turned to pleasure as the Beta grazed his teeth over her flesh again. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from crying out but she could feel her toes curling with pleasure. A lick. _She was strong.._ A rougher grazed of teeth, closer to a bite. “James!” She bucked against him. _Nope. She wasn’t._ “Fuck!” She cursed.

She felt his lips curl against her skin into a smirk. She let out a growl, _fuck it_ , she thought as she spoke. “Enough.” She snarled out as she pulled away from him. Wilson’s expression concerned for half a moment before she was pinning James onto his back, straddling his stomach, curling her fists into the front of his shirt and as she moved down she pulled him off the bed. Pulling him into an aggressive kiss. Kassandra moaned lowly in her chest as his arms wrapped around her- bringing her closer to him. Her tail wagged as she was able to pull a moan from his own chest. The sound making her feel triumphant. His hands smoothed down her back. She pulled up to breathe which was hard when James just moved his attention to her throat and collarbone. A huff of a laugh was pulled from her chest as his lips passed over a slightly ticklish spot. As she had her breath caught, she caught Wilson starting to get up and she straightened herself. _You started this. You ain’t goin’ anywhere._

“I don’ think so.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward- more like he allowed her to pull him forward as part of her knew damn well unless he wanted to move then he wasn’t going anywhere. All the same she pulled him into the kiss. _Screw gentle_. She nipped at his lip before taking control of the kiss. Hands moved over her sides and to her hips, shifting her back just a couple of inches so that she was not completely sitting on his stomach. She opened her eyes enough to see that James was watching with heated gaze as she and Wilson kissed. Hands smoothing up and down her thighs. A sharp moan caught in her throat as his fingers moved under her shorts to her upper thighs. Her hips moved back then forward in an almost instinctual manner. James moaned and his fingers dug into her thighs as his ass lifted off the bed to grind up against her ass.

Her chest heaved when he finally pulled away, releasing him. As she panted, it was slowly dawning on her that she wanted more. She wanted their hands on her. No, not just her, but her bare skin. The want seemed to sober her a little. She swallowed and her panting slowed to just deep breaths. Both noticed the change in her.

James hands moved to just above her knees, thumbs caressing over her skin. He was taking deeper breaths, calming himself, pulling himself back into control.

She began to laugh as she realized she worried them. She ran a hand through her hair as a smirk came onto her lips as her laugh died to a chuckle. “I am so fucking aroused it’s funny.” She informed them as her smirk turned into a grin. “I want more than just your lips on my skin.”

“Are you certain you are ready?” Wilson asked her slowly, gauging her answer.

She took in a breath through her nose then out her mouth slowly. “If I get overwhelmed I will tell you. He no longer gets to dictate me.” Vladimir was dead. His mark on her will fade.

She closed her eyes. She took another breath as she exhaled she opened her eyes and shifted her hips. “Now if I am too much for an Alpha,” Eyes flicking to Wilson then to James as she continued, “Or a Beta to handle. Then I can understand if you wish to back out now.”

“That has to be talent I have never seen; fragile one moment to being a mouthy brat in the next.” James smirked as he spoke.

She swung her leg over James and got off him as she moved back with a smirk on her own lips. Tongue running over her canines as she looked at Wilson but he sat back, clearly amused to let her and him taunt each other. “Well if I am such a mouthy brat then why don’t you shut me up, huh.” She teased as she got further away from him.

He got up and with a glint in his own eyes he took her arm then pinned her to the bed. “Tease.” He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers. When he pulled away she followed, disappointed.

“Pot calling the kettle.” She accused lightly, tilting her head back as he kissed and nipped at her throat. Hands moving up his arms to his shoulders digging her nails in gently. His hands moved under her raised tank top. She felt Wilson shift, she looked at him. He was watching her for any sign of distress. _Just like an Alpha to be protective._ But the thought wasn’t malicious. As if calling her attention back to him, James nipped her collarbone. Fingers exploring her bare skin, careful of her healing wounds.

He pushed her shirt up to expose her bare torso. He moved down, lips ghosting over her recently removed stitches. Her breath hitched as he pressed his lips to the first one. Emotions rising in her chest. Fingers moved to his biceps to where they dug in hard. “You are alright.” James moved down and pressed his lips to another. Her jaw trembled, tears beginning to form but not enough to fall. He kissed above her navel then up until her shirt was in the way, he lifted his head to come up and kiss her lips. The kiss wasn’t as assertive- gentler. It was that gentleness that caused the tears to fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Wilson get up off the bed, but her ears only picked him up going into the bathroom. He came back out and James pulled back.

She got on an elbow and looked at the small blue pill in his hand. An eyebrow raising up at it being offered to her. “What is it?” She wasn’t taking anything until she knew what it was.

“It is birth control.” She didn’t even need to say it as her ears dropped in offense. “It is just a precaution. It will kick in after a half hour and will last two days.”

She picked up the pill then popped it in and swallowed. She did not want a child- at least not right then or the terribly near future. She looked between them then let out a breath. “Can I ask something that may, well, be crude?”

They both arched an eyebrow at her to which she rolled her eyes. “You have to ask?” James mused.

“Fine.” Another breath. “Is this going to be taking turns basis or are you two going to fuck me at once?” She leaned on her other elbow.

She looked like she had offended Wilson and James was silent for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. “Well she had said it was crude.”

Her ear flicked a few times and she moved a hair away. “I’ll be honest- both options are a turn on.” She paused as she licked her lips. “But, uh, you know I think I would have to be used to your- ah- sizes first.” Now even her chest was beginning to bloom with a blush as well as her ears.

She gave a low grunt as she felt the pain in shoulder, she subconsciously rolled it. They exchanged a look and before she could ask James was kissing her again, pushing her down into the mattress. Slow and almost as gentle as that last kiss had been. She gave an internal shrug, why rush anything, they had time. The precaution was smart now that she had thought about it a little. If things did get to that level of intimacy then she would want to be careful. She raised her hips as his mouth moved and once more latched onto her neck. She let out a pant. Her toes began to curl once more in pleasure and her legs wrapped around him. Hips grinding against him- a long drawn out moan deep in his chest, vibrating against her skin.

The friction against herself also had low moans pulling from her chest. The arms that had been wrapped around his neck were once more going to his shoulders. His hands moving under her shirt, fingers brushing under her breasts. “Please,” She didn’t even recognize her own soft desperate plea. Her back arching up pushing her breasts more into his hands as he cupped them. Hands moving up and exploring, fingers moving over- teasing her erect nipples. His hands were moving, the loss leaving her to whine. He pushed her top up as he lifted his head. She removed her hands and took it off. A blush deepening on her chest as her chest was completely exposed to him and his gaze. She pulled him down for another kiss and her tail gave a soft thud on the bed- his hands back on her breasts. One hand curl in his hair and the other curled into the fabric of the tee shirt. He was still dressed while she was bare to him. She had managed to bring the shirt up and he got her impatient message.

She licked her lips as revealed his bare chest. She grabbed him and once more switched their positions, again she knew she was _allowed_ to move the male. Her hands moved over his bare and clean chest. She was surprised yet not by his tone. Fingers finding faded scars. She found one just below his collarbone, it was only an inch but Kassandra knew by it’s feel that it had to be one of the oldest one on his chest. She saw scars as stories that made everyone human. She had plenty. Though most were so light against her skin because Omegas healed, the angriest scar on her back was the one right next to her spine. Not a memory for this. She was so wrapped up in trying to figure out his scars she didn’t feel Wilson come up behind her.

She pushed her chest into his hands as his lips brushed over the nerves, but he didn’t latch on. His lips kissed her neck, teeth grazing over skin before his teeth rested over her throat with light pressure. She huffed and bucked at the possessive act, it forced her head back. Having her throat so exposed and teeth on her skin should have freaked her out. All she could do was moan. Her body relaxing into the possessive act, giving Wilson- her Alpha- her submission. She whined as James moved beneath her, attempting to move with him. The hands on her kept her still though it was the warning growl and the firmer pressure on her throat had her whimpering that made her go completely still. Lips kissing beneath the bite. Moving down once more to kiss over her collar. Wilson’s mouth removed itself from her throat and captured her lips as she lifted her head. The kiss was slow, burning. _Possessive._ His hands moved from her breasts. She did not have time to form a whine as she felt hot breath over her nipple for just a second, all too soon the erect nub was being pulled into James’ mouth. A cry swallowed as she arched pleasure like lightning straight down to between her legs as she now sat on James thighs.

The dual stimulation was just too much and she pulled away from the kiss. Between gasps moans and whines left her chest as strings of soft spoken swears. James used his fingers, lips, tongue and teeth to pull noises of bliss from her throat. Wilson sat in a chair near the bed after moving the piece of furniture to get the perfect view of her and James. The heady scent of their arousals mingling made her all the more needing release.

“Please.. fuck- I need.. shit- please..” Was all that came out of her mouth as a small mantra. James mouth moved to her other nipple again, his hand removed itself from her breast and smoothed up her thigh. She had been frustratingly trying to find friction even if it was just from her own underwear, but she had found nothing. His hand moved again and she let out another frustrated whine. She was all too aware though when his hand went into the front of her shorts, pushing down. “Fucking fuck!” She cried out as she bucked against the bare hand against her sex. Nails digging into his bare shoulder now hard enough to bring blood pricking to the surface. He pulled his mouth away to lock gazes with her. Her breath catching as she moved herself against his hand more, stimulating what was already swollen with need. Thin amount of sweat on her skin with effort to get herself off. It wasn’t enough. Maybe it was the desperation or how frustrated her whimpers were that as she went to move forward again his middle and ring fingers curled up.

She all but bucked and screamed as they pushed into her channel, stretching her open as it took a couple more movement before her back bowed. James’ other hand move to her hip to keep her still as she cried out his name, clenching around his fingers hard. It stole her breath.

As she came down he laid her on the bed, fingers pulling out until she caught his arm. “Not.. yet..” She looked at him then rolled her head on the pillow to look at Wilson. “I want him to watch.” She caught how Wilson’s gaze grew darker, a sharper scent of arousal rising in the room.

She lifted her hips as the single hand pushed her shorts down then she kicked them off. She laid her bent leg flat on the bed for better viewing but also so she would have better leverage as her hips began to slowly undulate. Fingers unmoving as James watched her take her pleasure. Low, soft sounds left her chest as she felt her body get accustomed to the stretch, pushing his arm down. He moved his hand and she was able to push his fingers nearly completely inside of her. Her head pushing back into the pillow as moaned, exposing her throat. Her other hand gripped the sheets as after a few tries she was able to begin a smooth pace of bringing herself closer and closer to the edge. She nearly lost it as James swore lightly, him sounding undone just was so pleasurable. He moved his fingers away and her brows furrowed. Instead of withdrawing his fingers completely she felt the pressure of a third adding the two. She tensed as it began to push into her channel. She gaped.

He moved up and nibbled on her ear. “Relax,” he told her in a breathing purr. Another nibble, “If it is still overwhelming tell me.” She gave a jerky nod as her eyes stayed closed. Slowly felt her body relax as his thumb caressed over her nerves. Once she was relaxed again he pushed the fingers into her, little at a time. Pulling them out before pushing more into her. A long deep moan leaving her when they were as fully inside her as they would fit.

“Fuck..” She grunted. As they moved in a slow steady rhythm. She moved her hand from his arm and pushed her hand into the pajama bottoms, feeling the fabric of boxers she moved beneath those. She curled her hand over his erection and he groaned out her name. She pulled her hand away pushed his hand out of her.

She laid her other leg flat on the bed and he rolled between her legs, pushing them further apart. “Tell me what you want.”

 _Consent._ He wasn’t going to do anything without her consent. She pulled him down into a kiss, moaning into his mouth, but she pushed him back after only a minute. She looked him in the eyes. “I want you inside me.” She wanted to **forget** what had been done to her. She wanted an experience she would actually remember. With someone who cares about her. She wanted her first time with both of them to be special and precious.

He kissed her as he moved to pull her underwear down to her knees and she did the rest. Kissing her still even as he removed his bottoms and underwear, she heard the sound as they landed on the floor. He pulled away from their kiss as he positioned himself. “If you get overwhelmed-”

“I’ll let you know,” She assured him and herself. He took her hands and intertwined their fingers as he pinned her hands next to her head. She shifted her hips just in a more comfortable position then she felt him begin to push. She took in a breath as his slow pushing had her body stretching, but it only bordered on uncomfortable. He pulled back and pushed further in, she was still wet enough for him to ease in. He let out low chested grunts as he pulled and eased more in with each withdraw. Like his fingers he did not entirely fit inside of her.

He pulled out when he pushed back in they both moaned. It took her moment to realize he had begun moving. His pace was slow, still letting her body adjust to him. It did take some time for her body to completely let go. She arched her back, pushing her hips up as she moaned louder, a whimper mingling with the sound as she just began meeting his thrusts. His pace becoming faster. Thrusts were still drawn out but how he hit inside her body had her squirming beneath him. Short cries carried in the air as she panted, ever so aroused by the pleasure on James’ face. The control he had as it was obvious he wanted to be rougher with her.

She had ignored the ringing of the cell phone in the apartment, vibrating as it played the soft chirping on the table in the living room. She let out a frustrated huff as it began again just as she was so close to orgasm. Finally with a frustrated annoyed sound Wilson got up, it seemed his mood was finally ruined after he been enjoying watching her and James together. There were growled out words then Wilson was walking into the walk-in closet. He came out dressed in suit and tie.

“James-” Wilson began.

She felt him pull out of her and she growled, shoving him onto his back, straddled him and pushed herself down with a moan. “Is indisposed at the moment, Wilson.” She looked down at James, a hand splayed over his chest. “If you try to get up I will make sure you don’t walk right for a week.” She threatened him even as she lifted herself up then back down slowly.

“I was simply going to remind you both to eat.” Wilson mused before he left the room. Hearing the door closed moments later.

“Demanding.” James smirked.

“Whoever it was does not need _both_ of your attention.” She raised herself up as James hands moved up over her thighs to have fingers dig into her hips. He thrusted his hips up, going even deeper than he had before. It made her cry out and tremble. Panting she smirked. “Anyways I can bet all my chips I am far more pleasurable then whoever it is he is meeting with.”

“That we can agree with.” He thrusted up a couple more times with her like that before he slammed her back onto the bed. “Especially if it was Leland.”

She nearly laughed but his grip on her hips hadn’t eased and he gave her a few rough thrusts that had her back arching up, crying out with each thrust. “Fuck, James, fuck. Yes, yes, there, ohmygod! There.. So.. Fuck- so close.” She pulled him in for an aggressive kiss, hair being clenched in her hands. Her pleasured cry swallowed by his mouth as her back arched almost painfully so. Clenching hard around him, he gave short shallow movements until she felt him twitch inside of her. A moment later as he pulled from their kiss he moaned her name against her throat as she felt a heat fill her. He was coming inside her and it sent her over again. It was not as intense as the first but her insides pulled from him. He ended up collapsing on top of her as they both were left panting.

Finally he pulled out of her, she could not stop the low groan that left her. As he laid beside her. She let out a chuckle. “Well damn..” _That birth control better fucking work._ She rolled over and hooked her leg over his thigh, uncaring that he was sweaty as she pressed herself against his side. She met him half way for a brief kiss before she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her back and his hand resting on her ribs.

She drifted to sleep with the sound of James heartbeat and breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves a bit into her PTSD. Thoughts of suicide.

When Kassandra woke she heard the shower running, with James not in bed it was not hard to put two and two together. She got up off the bed and found the pajama pants and tee shirt he had been wearing, she put them on not bothering to put her underwear on. As she began walking towards the bedroom door she gave a small sound of surprise and shivered in pleasure as she felt semen slide down her thigh. Food.. They needed food. She went to the front door and spoke against it. “Francis?” She stepped back as the blond came in. He stood ready and at attention but his gaze did not touch her. “Could you do me a favor and get a large pizza? I don’t care what kind, I am starved. Or have one of the other men get it?” As Francis was probably lead in making sure she and James were safe. He gave a sharp nod and turned to leave. “Thank you.” A pause before he left the apartment.

She went back into the bedroom then into the bathroom where she opened the frosted glass door after she undressed and grabbing a facecloth. She couldn’t go under the spray but she _could_ be washed from her collarbone down. She made a sound of approval at seeing James naked ass. He turned and made an amused sound at her look.

“Some have said it is my best feature.” He took the facecloth from her and wet it then put the soap on it.

“Clearly they have never seen that smirk of yours.” She countered. She turned when he gestured for her to turn. Starting to wash her at the middle of her shoulder blades and down. Letting out a small hiss as he moved over a patch of stitches she could not remove herself. “Those are going to have to be removed if it is to heal properly.” She stated lowly. His finger paused at the scar along her spine. She took in a breath. “It was my reminder why Alphas could not be trusted. It was my reminder to hate them.” She whispered out. She had made sure she hadn’t forgotten the memory for most of her life, it what was kept her alive.

“Was it,” James began, hinting at Vladimir.

“No, it happened a couple of years after I lost my Mother.” She paused biting her lip for a moment. “I didn’t meet him until I was sixteen.” That was all she was going to say on the matter for now. It was all still too fresh for her to discuss. “When we are done here there should be pizza waiting for us. I spoke with Franc..is,” She moaned lowly as his fingers pushed into her, clear of him trying to work what semen that was inside her still was coaxed out. He washed the cloth and cleaned her back of the soap, when he was finished with her backside, he put more soap on the cloth. She turned and he began just under her collarbone, washing her arms and armpits to which caused her to squirm. “You know I could have washed myself.” He made sure to be care around her wounds. Ignoring her words, she spread her legs a couple of inches so that he could wash her thighs.

She watched him, not expecting him to spread her open and put his face between her legs. She moved her leg up over his shoulder, fingers threading through his hair as his tongue moved over her nerves. She shuddered as his teeth grazed over her, “Fuck,” being moaned out as he took her into his mouth, sucking and tonguing the nerves. She moved her hips as long moans began filling the air. She was almost about to let out a plaintive sound when his mouth moved from her, but it turned into a gasp as his tongue pushed into her. “AH! Fuck! James~!” He withdrew his tongue and pushed it back in. The strokes were slow but long. Her hips moving on their own accord, taking more.

He pulled away and she tugged his hair, wanting him back but he pulled her hands away then lowered her leg. She did not have to wait long to know his motive as he picked her up, legs instantly wrapping around his hips as he pushed into her. Long draw out sound of pleasure left her as she felt that stretch again. She was given a moment before he began moving in and out of her, a hand firmly under her ass and the other against the wall as she only had him to cling to. She moved against the wall with every thrust, moans and cries leaving her chest as he moaned and grunted lowly with each push. With his oral treatment she was not far from an orgasm. As it paced picked up it was obvious he was not far either. His hand gave her ass cheek a hard squeeze and she lost it. “Fuck!” She cried out, pushing him more into her as her back arched off the wall. He bit down on her collar bone as he grunted and moaned then stilled as she for the second time that day felt the heat of his come filling her.

As she came down from her orgasm he was pulling out of her, half a moment later his come was dripping out of her. He rinsed and wrung the cloth out before coaxing all of it out once more. She washed the area then went out, grabbed a massive towel and walked out of the bathroom.

She let out a sigh as she breathed in steamy air then the scent of the pizza hit her like a train. Immediately uncaring as she went on into the living room and sat on the couch. There were two boxes and she could not help the grin on her lips as she opened the box and found a meat lovers pizza. Taking a piece and a moan of pleasure ran through her.

“Good to know I have to compete with food.” James came out in bottoms and a tee shirt.

She ate another bite as he sat down. “Oh when it comes to food or sex, food will win.” She grinned and finished off her slice. It was hit with her just how hungry she actually was now that she was eating. She opened the other box and found a veggie lovers pizza. She ate two and two of the large pizzas. She gave a small burp after some water and let out a sigh. “ ‘Scuse me.” She leaned back, she was content and full. Her body felt relaxed, her mind was calm.

She looked over at James as he looked at his phone and there was a crease in his brow. He was worried. “I am sure everything is fine.” He gave her a side look. She took that as she didn’t know what she was talking about. And it was true, she only knew they had dealt with the Russians, but they weren’t there anymore. She could only guess and those were as she thought, guesses. Nothing based in fact. Letting out a sigh she got up and stretched, things popped as she did so. She wasn’t about to speak about things she didn’t know either. No, she was a watcher not a talker. She could usually out run or intimate her attackers. Usually with the fact that if she was killed it was an immediate lethal injection in the state of New York. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

The bond wasn’t firmed yet, but even so, wouldn’t she know if something _was_ wrong. Another thing she was still going to be learning about herself as this came to be. She didn’t know if the imprint would ever fade or if the bonding would simply take the edge off of the crazy. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the counter.

_“No one is going to want you when I am through with you, bitch.”_

Kassandra jerked her head to the side and breathed heavily through her nose as she fought not to be sick. Fighting off the panic attack that was making her chest feel like she had just run through half of Hell’s Kitchen in the dead of summer’s heat.

_“Listen to her. Whimper, cry and plea like a beaten dog. Bitch moan like in heat for my cock.”_

Kassandra whimpered, putting her hands over her ears. “Stop, please stop.. I don’t… Please…” Shaking her head as she spoke to the now dead man’s voice.

“Kassandra, you are safe. Come back. It’s James, come back to me, you’re safe here.” She heard him just over the waves crashing. Vague and distant as her panic still gripped her tightly.

_“No one is coming for you. You are mine. Such a pathetic stray you are. Hm~ How poetic would it be to end up just like your mother- a nothing forced to overdose and being put in the gutter.”_

She pushed James away and got up, she slammed the door that had been her room. When she came out she was dressed and still panicked. She went out the door. She turned to Francis. “Phone. Gun. Now.” She snarled out at him. Clearly seeing her state he gave the Omega his phone, slower to give his gun over but when he did she snatched it.

She left the building and booked it. Running until her lungs heaved, even as she felt sick she jumped up onto a building. “FUCK!!” She screamed out as loud as she could, until it caused a coughing fit. She palmed the tears away.

The panic wasn’t stopping but she heard bits of concrete behind her. She pulled the gun and cocked it. Seeing the man in black, the man in the mask, she put the safety back on. “Go away..” She bit out as she moved towards the edge of the roof.

“Wait..” He walked a few steps towards her and she let out a warning growl deep in her chest, “Let’s talk..”

She let out a mirthless laugh. “The fuck do you want to talk about, huh?”

“Anything. Just, there are other ways.” He thought she was going to jump.

“I’m not a jumper. I’m not suicidal.” Wasn’t she though?

_“Jump. Do it lil Omega. Jump. End your pathetic existen-”_

“ **_Shut up_ **!” She yelled out, head snapping to the opposite side. She was going fucking insane. “Maybe I should..” She edge closer to end of the building. Looking down at the alley, she had no fear of heights. “No one else would be hurt cause of me..” She said softly. She looked to the masked man, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. “The man that doesn’t kill. Is that because you believe your punishment is enough for their crime or do you honestly believe in the justice of this world?”

“What about Vladimir Ranskahov? What would you have done to him?” A part of her had to know. “Would you have made an exception in your morality?”

“The law would have done what is right in what happened to you.”

She shook her head. “He got what he deserved.”

He shook his head. “He and his brother got away. They do not get the justice their victims deserve.”

“Anatoly. Only Anatoly got to go home.”

“Vladimir?” His tone was seeking.

She looked at her hands as she remembered his blood soaking her skin. “No more of this world.” She looked up at the full moon, no, not yet full two more nights and it would be full. “I made sure he would never hurt another.” Her hands shook.

_“You are tainted. He can see it. The devil is after you now.”_

“What happened to you.. I do not condone what happened to him, but I shed no tears for him.”

She took a breath, that was comforting- it was not as much as she would have liked but it was enough. She stepped from the ledge and began walking towards him, slowly as the man was still dangerous in her mind. He tensed as she got closer and she wrapped her arms around him. He was still tense as she hugged him. She breathed in his scent- Alpha but tinted. “Thank you.” She was terrible with these. “Thank you for saving my life.” She pulled back and scratched at her arm, looking at his face. “It means more than you may think.”

She breathed and looked around. _Well fuck, I’m near the damned docks.._ She saw the Devil was gone. She shivered in the fall weather. She lacked a jacket. Her panic was gone. Now she was just embarrassed. **Again**.

She climbed down and began walking. She had a long walk in for her. But cool crisp air felt cold but good. The sounds and scents of the city put her at ease. The restlessness she had been achingly feeling was fading. She has half way into the way when a black SUV came into view around a corner. It parked and Francis got out the car, opening the door, waiting on her. There was a hard look on his face, but relief upon seeing her. She had gotten him in trouble. She got inside, both James and Wilson were there.

“Gun please.” James’ voice was curt and tight.

The tone cut deep. She handed him the gun all the same. The silence was deafening, her panic was rising. “Enough.” She snapped out. She shot them both a glare. “I don’t know what you expect from me. I honestly don’t but giving me silence only wants me to leave, dammit!” She yelled at them.

“Will you run off every time you feel overwhelmed?” Wilson’s tone cut.

“Right,” she rolled her eyes, “Removing myself before I took out my panic on James would have been a better answer.” She said sarcastically before her panic simmered into anger. When she got up to the apartment she whirled on both of them. “Neither of you get to judge me. I am doing my best here. I am trying to handle all of this.” Her tail stiff in her rage. “I was beaten, raped and tortured by that fucking animal. I was forcibly imprinted upon! For two fucking months! I am trying! I am trying to ignore his whispers in my ears! I am trying to forget all that he did to me!” She let out a sob. “I am trying to forget his hands on me! I am trying not to lose my god damn mind and hurt anyone else!” She was trembling and her breath was catching. Vision blurring.

Large hands touched her face and she tried to jerk away but they wiped her tears away with gentleness. She felt the loud sob leave her. She didn’t deserve the gentleness. She pushed away and backed up. “I don’t.. Please.. I don’t- deserve..”

She bumped into a chest but as she went to go fight him he grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her chest in a way constraining her and comforting her with the hold. He moved down with her to the floor. “You are alright.” James spoke softly, soothingly. “You are safe here Kassandra. You are safe with us. We will protect you.” Slowly she felt herself calming as he continued to speak softly against her neck. Slowly she began to not fight his hold on her. She felt tired. Deep boned tired. She turned her head, leaning it against his shoulder. Breathing in, eyes closing and she saw no more, body finally going completely lax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be longer :)


	9. Chapter 9

There was a dull pain at her temples as she woke, rolling over she was alone in the large bed. Opening her eyes she could see that the sun was just starting to rise. She took the blankets off her, she was still in the clothes she had been last night. She wondered if Wilson could have smelled the other Alpha on her or not as she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, looking inside the medicine cabinet she found something for her headache. She also found the birth control. Two days. When in heat she would have to take it everyday until it was over. She set it back on the shelf it was on.

She found her brush and brushed her short hair. She missed her long hair. She just did not look right with the short cut that had been forced upon her. She washed her face then a quick wash for her ears with the facecloth. She stopped at the bathroom doorway, letting out a sigh.  _ They should know about the man in the mask.. _

She left the bedroom, as she made her way into the kitchen they both slowly went quiet. “How are you feeling?” Wilson’s features were soft with concern.

“Like I went a few rounds with Battlin Jack and lost.” She was able to give a small smile then shook her head slowly. “Nevermind.” Thinking that they didn’t get who she was talking about. Of course she had never known the man but she saw repeats of his fights all the time growing up, hearing of his fights and how much of a great man he had been.

She poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the table. She took a breath then released it slowly after she took a sip of the hot tea. “Last night..” A sigh.  _ You need to be honest with them. Trust goes both ways. _ “Last night I had an encounter with the man in the mask.” The tension in the air was palpable. “I had ended up near the docks and had a sort of breakdown. Whether or not he was already there or if he heard me and chose to see if I was alright, I could not tell you. But he was there. I do not know what had happened really but he had thought I was going to jump. I wasn’t, but..” She thought of just how much of that conversation was to be private, “we talked.” Deciding not to divulge their conversation. “I thanked him for saving my life. When I realized I was near the docks he was gone.” She took a sip of the tea. “I began walking home.” She blinked into the tea as she realized what she said.

_ I’m home. _

It was an odd feeling. She hasn’t had a home in almost twenty years. She felt safe here with them. True she still got restless, but at the end of it, she wanted to be here with them.

“You know the rest of what happened.” She said after a few moments. She looked up at them, they were both unreadable. She lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as pain came to her temples again. “Listen,” she began, “I am not going to ask why you dislike the man in the mask or why you had to leave yesterday. For now, it is not my concern. It is not my business. And until you decide to trust me with whatever it is that you do it will stay none of my business.” She looked at them again. “But please, do not think I am stupid. I grew up on the streets, I am damn good at reading people. I am good at reading the silence between people and their words.” She met them with a steady gaze. “What  _ is _ my concern is making sure that my bond is firmed and cemented with both of you. You are aren’t just being my bondeds, you are going to be my mates. This is a two way street. You protect me, but do not think for a moment I will let anything happen to what is  _ mine _ .” Wilson seemed surprised by her possessiveness and James was simply amused. “That is how I am. I will show anyone who challenges that differently.” She finished her tea then she stood. “I am not some meek all around submissive Omega. My submission is only for my mates. If you believe I cannot handle myself in given situations then you have already underestimated me.” Her ears pinned back. “And I can tell you everyone who has underestimated me has paid for it.”  _ Both of you saw what I did to Vladimir. _ She let out a huff and walked back into the bedroom. She was still tired now that the headache was going away. She stripped herself of all but the underwear and crawled back into the bed that was warm and comfortable.

She was in a light state of being awake and sleeping. She felt the bed dip behind her, the warmth and weight was obviously Wilson. “Am I wrong to assume James has work?” She asked with a small yawn. Settling her back against the warmth behind her as he curled around her protectively.

“You would not. Unfortunately there are things that need tending to.” He rumbled lowly above her.

She settled as his arm wrapped around her. She was able to get back into sleep.

When she woke she immediately had to get into the bathroom.  _ Tea before going back to sleep not a good idea. Good to know. _ She thought almost sarcastically as she went back into the bedroom.

She looked at the large man on the bed, his face screwed in pain, fear and panic. She crawled back into the bed and pressed herself into his side. She wanted to comfort him. She knew how damaging nightmares could be and now he wasn’t alone to deal with them. She rubbed her face into his side, a purring huff leaving her chest. A sound that surprised her, it certainly wasn’t one she had ever made before. But the tenseness in Wilson’s muscles eased with the sound. She rubbed her face into his side again, but the sound didn’t come. She was going to figure out herself eventually.  _ Maybe it’s instinct. _ That was plausible. He rolled over and she felt a kiss to the top of her head. Her ear flicking as a hair moved to tickle the inside.

She wiggled herself up be able to kiss his shoulder. It was by the looks of it mid morning, perhaps closer to noon. She was screwing with her sleep schedule, but she would fix it eventually. For now though the Alpha was hers for the day. She was a small bit anxious about what sex with Wilson would be like. From what she had glimpsed at yesterday had her heating with thoughts of whether or not he would actually  _ fit _ inside her. She could only guess that he was proportionate to the rest of himself, but again from what she had just seen out the corner of her eye when she was with James made her believe that was true.

“We do not have to do anything you are.. uncomfortable with.” His voice rumbled lowly and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She scooted back and looked at him, taking the blanket up with her as she sat. “It’s, well not that I am uncomfortable, it is just I am unused to..” Her ears burned more, “Being intimate..” Yesterday she had craved it. She had craved their touch. She had wanted the Alpha to watch her with James. He leaned up on an arm. “But I want to be with you. I want to be with you as I had been with James.” As telling him she wanted to be fucked at that point was out of the question. She had also had time to be undressed, now she was acutely aware of just how bare she was.  _ Perhaps sleeping naked was not a good idea.. _ She thought belatedly.

_ Take things slow.  _ She moved closer and decided making the first moved was a good idea. He moved and met her lips. The kiss was as it had been yesterday- slow and gentle. His hand went to her cheek, caressing the skin along her cheekbone. One could mistake the gesture as loving, but whether or not it was for her, was undecided. She would not deny though that the slow gentleness of the kiss aroused her still. She pulled away after some moments and panted.

Her want overriding what was sense. She laid on her side and moved her neck, exposing the boding nerves to him. She knew this was the easiest way for her body to be more accommodating for preparation. He humored her, kissing her neck until he lapped at the nerves then he latched on. She moaned as he sucked and swiped his tongue over the nerves. She moved her ass against him and she could hear the low growl in his chest. His hand under her took her breast in hand and massaged it. She huffed out a pant as she hooked her leg over his thigh, spreading her legs open for him. Screw taking all day like it had taken yesterday.

Wilson took her hint and smoothed his hand over her ribs, her belly then fingers pushed into her underwear. He groaned deep in his chest to how aroused she already was. Pushing two fingers between her folds she moved herself to create friction for that wonderful bud of nerves. His hands calloused enough that was just heavenly. He sucked harder and after a couple of bucks she was crying out with an orgasm. He had pulled from her neck with a  small popping sound that just made her shudder with pleasure. She moved her leg and was moving her underwear down and out the way until she was kicking them under the sheets and her leg was hooking back over his thigh.

She was a little taken when he began to stimulate her nerves again, bringing her to a swift orgasm with those fingers. Panted as her body just seemed to buzz with the high of two orgasm so close together. She felt more than heard the groan that vibrated in his chest. Turning her head and nipped at his lips, the kiss wasn’t as gentle on her side. Moaning into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside her. The single felt enough for her to move against.

An amused sound left him. “Impatient are we,” he murmured against her lips.

She moved back and gave him a mischievous look as she pushed the finger further inside of her as she ground her ass against his crotch. She watched as she continued his control be reined in almost forcefully as she continued to tease.

She stilled when the second finger was added, pushed into her channel. Eyes fluttering as she fought to catch her breath between moans. The stretch burned, but it was not overwhelming. She wanted to push down, but knew it was better to wait out the stretch. Last thing she wanted to do was tear anything. She whined with almost impatience as her hand gripped his forearm and the other gripped the sheets. The stretch was slow, fingers pulling out then stretching her open more. As his fingers stopped she had found she had been holding her breath. Chest heaving finally as she breathed.

As she caught her breath she reached between them, despite knowing he was going to be  _ big _ she still did not expect it.  _ We are so going to have to use lube.  _ “Fuck,” She breathed out. “We are going to need lube.” Voicing her own thoughts. Back arching as Wilson’s fingers begin moving, his lips kissing her neck.

“Anything you need,” He spoke against her neck, a huff leaving him as she moved her hand.

She let out a soft breathy chuckle. “I think I am going to need to lead..” She tried to play off into a joke but he lapped at those nerves and it became cut off with a sharp moan. As he moved his fingers Kassandra focused- as much as she possibly could with the growing loss of her mind- on moving her hand against the outline of his erection. She took breath, removing her hand and gently pushing his hand away. “Lube..” She rolled over and watched as he stood.

Watching as he removed his pants and underwear had her feeling a phantom ache of what the stretch would be like. She caught her lip in her canine, anxiousness rose in her belly.  _ Fucking hell, he’s huge..  _ **_That_ ** _ is going to take some work.. _ He half laid and sat on the bed, his shoulders against the headboard but the rest of him as laid out. He reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. The thought of her working him into her, she found was making her more aroused.  _ That _ was certainly a new discovery. Did not think she had a size kink. She licked her lips and swallowed as she watched him spread the lubricant over his member, the pleasure passing over his face as he stroked himself. She moved over to him and found just straddling him stretched her thighs wide. She shivered, a moan trapped in her chest as she positioned herself to set the large member between her folds.

She moved up and kissed him, moving herself over him slowly, combining her arousal with the liberal amount of lubricant he had used. Rolling her hips in gentle waves. She placed her hand splayed out on his chest as she moved her hand behind her, positioning him as she moved up and she was positioned. She pulled from their kiss. Taking a breath through her mouth then releasing it slowly through her nose- relaxing her body as she pushed to take the tip.

Kassandra’s breath caught in her throat and when she released it all that came out was- “Fuck damn.” This was only the head and she felt full. She breathed slowly, relaxing her muscles further. Tongue swiping over her bottom lip as she eased herself further onto him. His hands moved to touch her and she shook her head, she wanted him to touch her, but she feared if he did right then she would get too overwhelmed. His fingers flexed before going into the sheets, but the look on his face was that of understanding not frustration. She finally moved her hand that was behind her onto his stomach in front of her, to steady herself.

_ Fucking hell I am going to be stuffed like one of those beer can chickens.. _ She pushed the thought aside, she could not laugh. Laughing right then would be terribly inappropriate.

Her fingers curled a little, nails digging into his skin as she worked him into her body. She had been able to work herself half way down when she suddenly crying out, ears trembling and it took her a moment as she came down to realize she just orgasmed- hard.. She was thrown off for a second.

"You're going to have a lot of those your first ride." James’ voice startled her and she huffed at him, her tail fluffed. He was removing the vest as he looked at them. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle.” Amused tone matching the small smile on his lips.

She wanted to growl at him but with how Wilson adjusted himself only pushed more of his member into her body and it caused her back to arch, a moan pulling from her lips. She caught her breath and looked over at James who was starting to remove his buttoned up shirt. Her attention focused back on Wilson, it was only fair to say the least. Adjusting her hips, just in a way since being startled had shifted her and how Wilson had shifted himself. She rose up, a soft groan leaving her as she rose herself to just the head and began working herself down, not yet taking anymore of him. Making her body relax for more. She had just experienced a orgasm but she could feel the start of another closing in, not as rapidly, so she worked slower.

The pleasure and restraint on Wilson’s face only made her feel even more out of control so she focused on his chest- just below her hand. Once she felt like she could push her body to take more she lowered, moaning at the stretch it caused. She felt the tip buried in deep, any deeper and she would risk harming herself. No one wanted that. Especially not her. She panted and moaned. Her moans were not the only ones that filled the air. Wilson’s were low, she could feel his chest vibrate with them beneath her fingertips. A small personal challenge rose up in her to make him lose it, lose that control. She wanted to hear him.

For that moment though, she needed to come down from the lingering edge she was on of orgasm. She wanted to be able to enjoy her ride to the fullest before she crashed again. She lifted the hand on his chair and ran her hand through her hair, the ends beginning to stick to her skin from a thin sheen of sweat. She closed her eyes, pulling her shoulders back as she began moving her hips in slow tight rotating circles. Testing both her discomfort and how well her body was relaxed. It was not to a spot she was completely comfortable with so she continued with her movements.

Breath catching as fingertips ghosted over her thighs and she moved her hand from his stomach, the hand moving away taking her own movements as a sign of rejection; on the contrary she placed her hand over his and moved his hand over her thigh. The touch was light but it was guiding when she began to move more. Moving on him with longer strokes. Moans and whines coming from deep in her chest to her throat, half of them not even leaving past her lips. Kassandra could feel the next orgasm building and this time she wasn’t going to stop it from crashing. She wanted to feel the high of it, how her body became extra sensitive to touch and movement. Moving afterwards, the edge of not knowing if she would experience another soon after continuing.

Her movements getting erratic as she crashed over, crying out his name. As she clenched down she cried out even louder as she was pulled back. Pushed down more on top of the length inside her. Stretching her open and furthering her orgasm. She wanted to raise up, but another set of hands denied her. “Relax,” James voice husky and smooth against her ear.

She whimpered as she shook her head, trying to find purchase with her hands.  _ Too much. Fuck. No..  _ She let out a small pained whine, hinting with panic.

“Relax, Kassandra,” Lips ghosting over her ear. “He’s close. You can take his knot. I know you can.” He was still pushing her down to take the full length, it was slow but firm.

She whimpered again. Her eyes snapped open as fingers over her swollen bud of nerves, the look of restraint on Wilson’s face showed how he was holding back. She leaned her head back against the shoulder and nodded, gasping as she raised up, but now not to pull away but to accommodate herself to the extra stretch her body was needing to take him in. She was going to have to be a bit more patient when it came to preparation next time. She was going to be sore as fuck later. James’ hands were steady but not as tight on her hips as she had agreed to take it.

She did use him as support as she lifted herself and hooked her ankles over Wilson’s thighs. It became easier for her to move on him. Longer, louder and deeper moans left both of their chests. With the double stimulation she crashed again but this time she didn’t stop or slow her movements. Wilson’s hands moved and replaced James’, bringing her suddenly down as she felt the stretch of his knot. She unhooked her legs. Whining lowly as the knot swelled, Wilson’s hands moving away, not forcing her down. “I can’t..” She whimpered out.

James was pushing her down again, stilling her attempts to move off. “Yes you can.”

“James..” Wilson tried, obvious in not wanting to push her.

“She can take it.” His thumbs moved in a slow caressing pattern. “I know you can take it Kassandra. Relax and don’t fight it. Any pain will pass. Trust us.” He soothed even as she whimpered in growing discomfort, bordered on pain.

Not fighting it was the hardest part. The last knot she had taken had been--

She shook her head. “Lemme go. Please..” Panic rising in her voice and she was immediately released. She got up, though it hurt with how much the knot had already swelled and off the bed. She made it to the bathroom and slammed it shut. She hovered over the sink for a moment, when she thought she was okay she turned the water on. As she went to rinse her face she heaved. Gripping the sides of the sink as she heaved again. Both dry, her breath catching. It took her a minute to realize she was sobbing. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing to stop the racing of her heart.

Finally she was able to stop the attack, wiping her nose then her tears away with her heel of her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror, her body light sheen with sweat, hair mussed. But the bite, the pseudo imprint, was dark and was just refusing to heal. Hot anger exploded in her. “God dammit!!!” She lashed out and punched the mirror. It shattered with the force of the contact as she punched it. She hissed as she pulled her hand back.

The door swung open and they both looked at her with concern. Her hand already dripping blood as she held over the sink. A couple of shards in her hand and one between her ring and middle knuckle. Wilson held her hand under her palm, he wouldn’t look directly at her. James came in with the medical kit, taking her hand from Wilson and began removing the shards from her hand. She didn’t say anything as her hand was looked at, determining whether or not she would need stitches but her hand was just wrapped instead.

She moved away and went into the other bathroom, giving herself a wipe down before she got dressed in a pair of jeans, shoes, an undershirt and a long sleeve button up. She took her medical papers that held her first visit on it and who tried to visit her. The legal council. She took the phone she had been given and her ipod before leaving. “You, I need to go somewhere.” She pointed to a random guy, but one who had seen her enough to know who she was. She opened the paper once in the back of the car and told him the address. She moved as he stopped. “Just stay here.. I will be back.” She was given a slightly suspicious look. “I will be back in hour. Hour and a half tops. I promise, I won’t run off.” He seemed to sigh then he gave a nod. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kassandra went into the building. She went into the office, what was supposed to be a lawyers offices.. “Uhm.. Is this Nelson and Murdock?”

A woman came forward and looked at her for a long moment, the staring starting to irk her. After her ear twitched and the woman gave a large nod then a smile. “Yes. Yes this is the office of Nelson and Murdock. If you’ll have a seat, they’ll be right with you.” She moved to go into an office, closing the door of one office. She could hear the muttered but high pitched voice of the woman, a surprised tone of another. The front door opened and she looked up to see a man with a walking stick in hand and red colored glasses on his face. His hand held a bag, she could smell burgers.

The door opened and a man came out. “Matt, we, uh, have a client.” There was a sheepish smile on his face.

“I can come back another time..” She began but the blind man shook his head.

“No, I bought a few extra burgers if you would like one, while we discuss what brought you here today.” He seemed tense in how he walked past her, but that could mean too many things. “Foggy, if you want to get her in the room.”

“Right, right. Sorry, please..” Looking at the woman, obviously waiting for her name, which the woman didn’t ask her.

“Kassandra Noble.” She finally offered after watching the woman flounder for a couple of moments.

“Please come in and sit, miss Noble,” He opened a door and offered her a chair. It was slightly more comfortable than the waiting chairs. There was a chair on the side and two chairs opposite her.

The two men came in a couple of moments later, seating themselves, the woman sat herself down. A note pad in front of her on the table. “I am, Mr. Murdock and this is Mr. Nelson,” The blind lawyer pointing to himself then the man next to him. “What can we do for you today, Miss Noble?”

She lifted herself up and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a thick amount of folded papers. “I am Jane Doe. I am the Omega you tried to help in the hospital. I would like your services to bring the man- men, who hurt me to justice.” She took a breath and swallowed, steadying herself. “I want to hire you as my lawyers.” She finally stated.

Nelson moved in his seat, she could see he was uncomfortable. “When we first went to see you you had run away from the hospital.”

“Yeah.. Hospitals are not my thing..” She had really fucked up with that choice.

“We had been contacted later, stating that your,” he paused letting a breath out himself, “Alpha had denied everyone for legally representing you and your case. Is that the case now?”

She licked her lips and scratched behind her ear. “On paper, currently my Alpha is my own. Other than that- He does not know I am here seeking legal council. If you need his signed consent in order for me to continue-”

“That won’t be necessary, Miss Noble,” Murdock began, “All we are wanting to know is if the Alpha who has claimed you, that the claiming is consensual.”

“Yes.” She bit her lip for a moment, lowering her gaze to pick at a stray thread on her jeans. “But one of the Alphas who had kidnapped me..” She closed her eyes, an unsteady breath leaving her. Only the hospital, James and Wilson knew- she unbuttoned her shirt a little, then pulled it and the tank top to the side. She looked up at them as they saw the bite mark. “Bonding with my Alpha is hard right now as the Alpha who took me and did things to me, also forced a false imprint on me. A false bond. I want-”

“Would you like some water?” Murdock interrupted abruptly and she looked at him, surprised. Giving him a nod.

The woman got up slowly as she hadn’t realized she was struggling.

“What happened to your hand?” Nelson asked her as blood seeped through her bandages.

“I punched a mirror.” She looked down at her and shook her head. “It was stupid of me. I had a panic attack then seeing my reflection made me angry. So I punched it.” She sat back a little and buttoned her shirt up again. A water was set next to her and she smiled at the woman. “Thank you.” She took a sip.

“No problem.” She said quietly.

“So, will you take me as your client?”

Nelson looked at Murdock and he gave a small nod. “Yes, we will take your case. You are going to have to go into as much detail as you can. Did you file a police report?”

She shook her head. “No.. The men who took me- they have police on their payroll. I didn’t want to risk them coming back for me in retaliation..” An ear flicked as her leg bounced a few times. “My relation with the fifteenth precinct is not the greatest either. Being a stray, they had their reasons for wanting me behind bars.” Her leg continued to bounce slowly.

“Alright,” Nelson was writing something down, “why don’t you start at the beginning.”

She took a breath, holding it before letting it out. “I guess I should start by sayin that this was not my first encounter with them..” She had to announce  _ them _ , “Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov, brothers. I guess they are Russian mob or mafia or some bullshit. Growing up on the streets you always heard to be wary of the Russians.. People went missin with them around.. I was sixteen when I had first been taken. I had escaped after only a couple of days in their hold. Vladimir, though, when I was sixteen told me I was his..” She took another sip of the water. “It about five months now since I had been taken.. I was sitting on a roof, after a run. Just enjoying my music, I had been taken by surprise by an arm around my throat. I tried to fight the man off, when my earbud popped out I heard the man yelling at me in Russian and I tried hard to fight him. But he had not been alone, he had a partner and he punched me in my gut. I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in a trunk. They hadn’t secured my hands very well so I was able to get my binding off. I felt around trying for anything so that I could fight my way out. I found a pipe, or maybe it was a crowbar.. I am not really sure. But when they went to grab me I kicked the first one back then I knocked the second guy out and I ran for my life. I was able to catch a couple more men..” Her heart began to pound in her chest, closing her eyes. “I came face to face with the barrel of gun. Vladimir taunted me about being so kind as to return to him and how much of an ungrateful bitch I was for running away and hiding from him.. I thought of running away still but he told me he had no problem with shooting me. The sick bastard would only have shot me somewhere non-fatally anyway.. Then I blacked out with a sharp pain to the back of my skull. Last thing I saw before I completely went out was his brother..”

“’Scuse me..” The red head got up and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She had been shaking.

She looked up and saw the men were having a hard time. She took a breath and swallowed. “They kept me for two months. I had faded through most of it.. or maybe I simply locked it away to protect myself. But they raped me, Vladimir beat me and he tortured me. He bit me, close enough to my bonding nerves to trick my body into believing I was his.. It seemed like a dream but then I was rescued..” A hint of a sad smile touched the left side of her lips, “the man in the mask rescued me..” She wiped her tears away. “I woke up in the hospital.” She looked at the clocked. “Shit..” She swore under her breath.

“Umm.. Here..” Puts the papers on the table for them. “What is your rate?”

Murdock seemed to compose himself. “We can work out a rate at a later time. Are you late for something?”

She palmed away the other tears. “Actually I am..” She stood up. “Thank you for taking my case.” She jotted down a phone number for them. “You can reach me on that line.” She opened the door and got out of the office. She was over the hour and a half mark.

She all but ran to the door then she walked out, as composed as she could muster. She opened the door and the man in the front seat gave her a wary glare. “I am fifteen minutes over the hour and half mark. Relax.” She patted her pockets and sighed. “Are you hungry? I could really use a big fat burger and fries..”

They stopped at some diner and she ate. They ate in silence. When she was done they went back to the apartment. She swallowed and Francis was by the door, standing acutely aware as she came forward. “How bad is it?” He didn’t answer her and she took in a breath and walked through the door.

She did not see either of them when she walked in, going further inside she found neither of them were actually inside the apartment. She waited for a couple of hours before she did a light workout. As evening rolled into night she began cooking a meal she had gotten off a website, with the ingredients in the fridge. She followed each recipe carefully. Then had to look online on what sort of drink would be proper. She had one of the guards come in and see if he could find the bottle, Francis had an inkling where it would be and left.

She had set the table and plated everything just finished pouring the wine when her ears moved back as the door closed. She had taken a quick wash while the food was cooking and setting then got herself into a nice dress that went just below her knees, even putting on a pair of flats since she didn’t do heels. They both came in and gave her a curious look. “I made dinner.” She rushed out louder than she had wanted. She looked down, lips in a thin line, brushing a nonexistent wrinkle away then looking up with a sheepish smile. “I made dinner for us..” She stated more calmly.

They both came to the table and she sat after they did. She had made pan-seared ribeye steaks with blue cheese butter, mashed potatoes and asparagus. She didn’t touch the food, watching them both closely. Wilson set the fork and knife down after only taking a bite of the steak.  _ Oh god he hates it! I did a terrible fucking job! Dammit I should have paid more atten- _

He opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile. “Is this your first time making steak?” She gave a nod. “One would not be able to tell. You did a fantastic job.”

James took a sip of the wine and he did that small crooked smirk of his, the one that just went right through her. “The wine is a perfect pairing for this meal. Good choice.”

“I, um.. thank you..” Her ears burned hotly and there was even a tint of it on her chest. She began eating now that she knew they were enjoying the food she had in fact put much thought and work into.

“There is a party, that we will be required to attend to, would you like to attend with us?” James asked her, waiting as he took a sip of the wine.

_ Wait, like people?  _ “You mean with like people?” She asked dumbly.

“Yes, with people. It is not for another couple of months. You have time to think it over if you would like. There is no pressure for you to attend.”

“What is the party for?” She turned to Wilson.

He didn’t look at her, almost sheepish in how he answered. “It is, to celebrate my birthday..”

She smiled at that. “Then I will go. It would be odd for me not to attend my Alpha’s birthday would it not? Not that I don’t want to.” Her spirits lifted at the thought. So their birthdays were not far apart. She turned to James. “When is yours?”

She was taken aback just a bit as he suddenly became guarded, it felt like a slap in the face. “It passed four months now.” He still seemed reluctant to tell her even that much.

“Okay.” So when she was being held captive. She mentally shook herself.  _ No, you already went through that today. Focus on the here and now. _ She finished the meal and gave them another smile. “Would either of you be opposed to a movie?” She wanted to cuddle with them after this day that did not go at all how she had expected nor sort of planned.

“Did you have a movie in mind?”

“I did.” She grinned. She got up and made her way to to the living room where she set the movie up.

“Keeping us in suspense?” James sat after taking his jacket off.

“The Maltese Falcon.” She yet again surprised them. “What? I saw like five minutes of it when I was like five and I had completely forgotten the name of it, until recently. I thought it would be a nice movie to watch together.” She sat between them as the movie began. Her hand intertwined with each of theirs. She smiled as she relaxed, she soon brought her feet and legs up. James pulled them over his lap and she leaned into Wilson, draping his arm over her as the movie continued. She loved these types of movies. She didn’t exactly know why but she did, they were enjoyable to her. She felt her leg being slowly caressed, an absent action as James watched the movie.

She nuzzled her face into Wilson’s side and let out a sound of contentment, low and vibrating in her chest. She felt aroused with them being near her, she was still admittedly a little sore from earlier, but she wanted them to try again. Though perhaps with everything that had happened it would be good to wait, have a drama free night with them.

As the movie ended she let out a yawn, ears completely relaxed and lowered slightly in her tired state. The wine was kicking her ass along with her being full. Content.  _ Safe and home. _ The television was turned off and she stood. She swayed and the world tilted, the side of her arm going against Wilson. She raised her arms up. “Up,” She murmured as if she was a toddler, a soft amused sound leaving the Alpha as she was picked up. “I think I had too much wine.” She yawned out into his chest.

She was set down, the zipper at her side was unzipped and she raised her arms as the dress was taken from her and her flats. “Would you like something to sleep in?”

“Naw, I good. Jus slep. Slip. Slep. Dammmmit. Sleep. There.” She huffed finally but it was too dark in the room for her to see their expressions so she crawled under the blankets. She was out before either of them got into the bed.

“- _ way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face _ -” Kassandra groaned as she woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She patted around her blindly and didn’t feel warm bodies around her. The bed was almost cool. She turned away from the windows, and slipped her dress back on as it continued to play.

“ _ Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe- Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe. _ ” She found it in her jeans in the other room and swiped the green call button.

“Hel-” She cleaned her throat as it cracked, “Hello?”

“Miss Noble, did I wake you?” The male voice asked her.

“Uh, yeah.. Who is this?” She yawned.

“Sorry about that. It’s Mister Nelson. We met-”

“Yeah. Yeah I remember. What is it?” She began walking her way to the large bedroom and into the bathroom.

“Would there be any way for you to meet me and my partner at a location today? I know it’s odd not to ask you to meet at the office but we think with what needs to be discussed that this location would be better.”

Her mind was slow as she was just starting to wake up with slight signs of a hangover. “Yeah sure, just send me the address, I’ll be there in a half hour. Would it be too much to ask to have coffee and maybe like breakfast sandwich or something waiting for me?”

“Uh.. Nope, not at all. I will see you in a half hour.” He ended the call and soon after he phone chirped with the text. She set it down, stripped herself of the dress and sighed as she was  _ finally _ able to take a good and proper shower. She dressed then put on some clothes, she found money in her wallet. She counted it out and whistled softly. Almost eight hundred dollars. She really did not need that much. So she kept a hundred of it in her wallet, put some in each boot and her bra then grabbed her taser, sticking it in her bag as well as he cell phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring tone is Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5


	11. Chapter 11

She was able to convince the guards she didn’t need them and that she would be back before evening came around. It was not easy, but she managed to succeed after a man insisted she take a gun with her. She went out and hailed a taxi, getting and telling the man the address. She paid and stepped out. She swallowed as she looked at the obvious apartment building and found the number of the apartment.

She reached into her bag, flicking the switch on the taser before she knocked on the door. She could hear shuffling of feet to the door then back into the apartment, hushed yelling then more shuffling before the door opened and Mister Nelson standing there, sweating a little, he was nervous, anxious. “Please come in.”

She walked and switched the taser off and instead switch the safety off on the gun. She walked in and she couldn’t smell the food. There was a medium sized DVD player on the table. There were two yellow folder packages on the table. She sat down on the couch. “Whatever you are planning, I want you to know I am armed with a loaded gun and a taser. I am not afraid to use them.”

“What?” Nelson looked at her anxiously, completely alarmed. “Why would you- What do you think..”

“Foggy, your pacing is not helping. Why don’t you go get her that sandwich and coffee we agreed to get her.” Mister Murdock suggested to the other.

“Yeah.” he paused. “Okay, yeah. Cheese?”

“Ah, yes please. And black is just fine. Thank you.”

“Right. Cheese and black.” He left, the door closing harder than he may have intended but it made her flinch all the same. She put the safety on the gun and exhaled. She felt no threat from the blind man. She relaxed her speeding heart rate.

Taking in another deep breath in is when her tail stiffened even her ears straightened slightly. Something was off. She gave another couple of breaths seeming to just be calming herself when she stood up abruptly.  _ The man in the mask. _ She looked at Murdock. “You..” She began and walked away from the couch. She licked her lips. She could smell the faint scent of blood, rubbing alcohol. She rounded and looked at him.

She walked over to him and he shifted in the arm chair. She easily straddled his lap. His hand went to grab her arm and she smacked it away and pushed him into the back of the cushion. She leaned forward and inhaled deeply.  _ Alpha but tinted.. _ She got up and walked past the table then whirled around. “What the  _ fuck!” _ She yelled out the last part as she looked at him. “You! You fucking rescued me. You know. At the docks. You already know Anatoly isn’t in the country! What the fuck! I mean really, shit. Fuck.” She ran her hand through her hair and looked at him with a growl. “I want answers.” She demanded.

He was calm as he answered her. “Well I cannot answer the one you have asked.”

She took a breath. “Why did you agree to take my case?”

“Because you deserve justice through the system. The system would work. Maybe it would also give you closure..”

She looked at the envelopes and opened them, pulling out the disks inside.  **Watch Me!** “What are these?” She sat heavy on the couch, a growing feeling that she knew what they were.

“We do not know what is on the disks but Foggy, Mister Nelson said they were DVDs.”

She began to feel sick. James had said that they were in possession of the only copy.. Anatoly lied. How did they know that she hired the lawyers?

_ “I will never let you go. You are mine.” _

Her head jerked and her breath caught. “Sink?” She asked sharply.

“Kitchen. Behind you.”

She got up and half ran as she turned on the water and dry heaved. Her ears ringing as they were flat against her skull.  _ They would have destroyed the copy they had been given.  _ Another dry heave.  _ What if they sent a copy home? Or multiple copies.. _ More dry heaving, acid burning up half of her throat with the next heave.

_ “Everyone will know that you are my bitch. My whore. They will hate you.” _

She heaved again and just acid came up. She could smell the scent of food and she heaved again. Muffled voices. She dragged her arm over her mouth and curled herself into the corner of the kitchen.  _ I have to get home.  _ She got up, though she trembled. She let out an unsteady breath. She moved to the couch reaching over and taking her bag. “Unfortunately as my lawyers you have to watch what is on the DVDs. I will not watch with you. I have to.. I have to go home..”  _ I can’t watch that with you.. Not with the masked man..  _

“I am sorry.” She made her way out and walked some before she hailed a taxi.

She got inside and pulled Francis aside. “Are there any packages that arrived today?” He gave her looked and she growled at him. “Francis, fucking seriously, I  **need** to know.” He regarded her for a long moment then he moved away, walking and pulling out a package like her lawyers had received. It was addressed to Wilson. He pulled out a second one and it was addressed to James. She gave him the gun that was lent to her by one of the guards.

She went inside the apartment and slowly made her way to the couch. She ripped each package open. Each one had eight DVDs in them. With the same message as the one her lawyers had on them:  **Watch Me!**

She felt her stomach drop as she pushed the DVD into the player then sat with her knees to her chest, breath held in her lungs. The DVD began playing and she saw herself, her shirt was torn open in the front, bruises already showed darkly on her skin, her pants were on the floor, a shoe near her foot, the other further away. There was blood on her chin and lip, a bruise on the side of her face. She watched as Vladimir walked into view, calling her pet names. Kassandra watched as she lifted her head and spat blood at him which he had side stepped. She had tried to lunge at him, snarling and swearing at him. Kassandra vaguely remembered this. She watched as she remembered the punch to her ribs. It had been a warning shot. She watched as the video continued for ten minutes of her getting punched, slapped and punched again. The video faded into another scene. She was trying to move away from Vladimir as he had a knife.

She pressed her hands down over her ears as the knife was slammed into her leg and she screamed. When she opened her eyes she saw Francis standing there, staring wide eyed and frozen as she was on the screen stabbed again in a different frame, Vladimir laughing and taunting her. She was crying, whimpering in pain. Kassandra had tears falling from her cheeks. Next few minutes were of her beating.

The scene changed again.

Vladimir walked in, touching her. Kassandra’s heart began to beat faster. He was groping her, she was trying to fight him, but it was weak. He spoke something into her ear and she began fighting harder which had resulted in a jab to her rib cage. Kassandra’s stomach dropped as she remembered his words:  _ I am finally going to breed what is mine.  _ Kassandra watched as he ripped her underwear down, she had managed to blindly knee him in the face. Another jab to her side. He was behind her, the sound of him spitting made Kassandra’s heart tighten even further. He was lifting her up. She covered her ears and eyes as she heard her own wail of agony. Her pleas for him to stop. Reliving the moment in stereo as the memory came flooding back.

Kassandra remembered the scent of his cologne, his mouth and teeth on the back of her neck and shoulder blade. How much it hurt with every rough thrust into her. How he laughed at her for screaming.

_ “Such a vocal bitch you are.” _

Hands were suddenly on her and she lashed out, fighting the strong arms that picked her up. Teeth sinking into flesh or a forearm as she growled like a wild animal. The skin flinching but she was still moving even as she clawed and kicked.Ears pinned completely down and tail raised and flat to her back. The other arm was around her waist. Finally she was seated, that however did not stop her fighting. The hold continued until she wore herself out.

Kassandra came around to find herself laying on her side on the bed. She could taste blood in her mouth, sitting up alarmed she saw blood on her hands. She ran out of the bedroom and saw the couch, table, tv and DVD player destroy. Wilson was pacing, his rage thick in the air. The violence from what she watched was still fresh. The tiny panicked sound that left her was uncontrolled, Wilson stopped dead in his pacing. He turned to her, the step backward was instinctual- terrified.

The anguish that crossed his face as he turned away from her had her jogging over to him. “I didn’t mean it..”  _ Please forgive me!  _ She instantly smelled hydrogen peroxide and blood. She looked at his arms and her jaw trembled. “I hurt you…” She reached out to touch his forearm where it was wrapped.

“It was not your fault,” His voice was low and quiet.

“I am sorry..” She moved into him and rubbed her face into his chest. “I fucked up..” She began quietly with a sob.

“No, you did no-” He tried but she shook her head.

“I did. I knew what was on the DVD and I still played it. I had to see.. I had to see what he had done to me.. If I hadn’t just made things up in the aftermath of everything.. I knew and I still played it..” She didn’t mean the flinch as he ran his hand over her head. “I needed to see what they wanted you and him to see..” She felt the fabric of his shirt get wet. She turned her head and she saw James on the phone in the kitchen. There was a coldness to his features. He moved and there was a slight limp to his walk. She had hurt him too.

She looked back at Wilson and his arms, she turned, pressing her back against his chest. Ears in a cautious alert state as her tail remained slightly stiff. She touched the bandages then began to unwrap the dressing, he was silent behind her. She removed the large gauze pad carefully, completely deflating at seeing the deep bite wound she had inflicted on him. This was the second time she had bitten one of them. The first time being James and now Wilson. “I’m sorry..” She murmured out. She was, she truly was. She had triggered herself watching that damned bait.

James walked into the room and there was an air of him she had never smelled before. She walked from Wilson to James. He didn’t smell of blood so she hadn’t gotten him in the way she had Wilson. She could smell his own rage though he hid it behind the collected facade. His had a different scent then Wilson’s, his was sharper, not as potent, but definitely sharper. She hugged him and he was rigid. Bumping her head under his chin and nuzzling his covered collarbone and neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him even closer. His hand moved to the back of her neck, smoothing down down from her hairline to the middle of her shoulder blades.

She pulled back, James releasing her and she took a step back so that she could look at them both. She took a breath, closing her eyes and let it out through her nose. She opened her eyes. “You do not lay a hand on whoever is responsible for this.  _ That _ is my pleasure.” She would not lose control like she did with Vladimir. Whoever sent these things would pay for them.

They were both regarding her. Wilson was the first to speak. “Are you positive that is what you want?” His question was slow.

She walked over to him and put the gauze back over his wound before beginning to wrap it again. “Yes. I want to show them the error of their ways.”

His hand covered hers. “When you purposely take a life, there is no returning from it. I do not wish that life for you. He does not get to turn you into a killer.”

She looked down at his hand covering hers and frowned. She knew he was right. It wouldn’t be right for her to become a killer. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest. “Alright.” She mumbled out after some time. He was still tense. “If you guys still have business can I come? I really don’t want to be alone right now..”

There was a pause. “Yes, but you must stay in the car.” She gave a nod. “Go get cleaned up and change, we will leave after that.”

She backed away, giving a brief look of concern towards James before going to the bathroom, washing her hands and skin of the blood as well as under her fingernails. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair out neatly then went into her room, still odd for her to think of it as such, but she pulled out a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and knee high boots. She grabbed a leather jacket from her trunk and tucked her wallet with the money she had been given all into it. She looked at her phone and saw a text: _We need to talk._ She typed up a reply: _I can’t today. Maybe not tomorrow. Monday morning._ She shoved her phone into her other pocket of her jacket. She came out and Wilson was already in a change of clothes.

“Can I meet you down there? I wanted to ask James something.” She looked at Wilson, waiting for his answer.

He gave a look to James before nodding. “Whatever you have to ask do it quickly.”

“Of course.” A small smile touching her lips. She watched Wilson leave, the door closing behind him. She listened as his footsteps faded. She turned to James walking up to him.

“What is it tha-” She cut him off as she pulled him by the tie down and kissing him. The quietest of whimpers leaving her chest. He turned her, pulling her hand from his tie moving them back until her back was against a wall. The kiss turning dominating, rough. Teeth and tongue as he pinned her forearms to the wall. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was  _ his _ . It was not just Wilson that had rage. But James needed a different expression than Wilson. He pulled away and growled just loud enough for her to understand him. “Do not touch.” The command making her confused until the collar of her shirt was pulled away and his mouth latched onto the bonding nerves that belonged to him. She understood his command as her back arched, a knee shoving between her legs. Her hips moving to create friction. He gave a couple of long hard sucks which caused her to buck then he was taking her possessively in another rough kiss. She whimpered into his mouth as she orgasmed.

He let out a couple of panting breaths as he rested his forehead against the top of her head. “Hurry up and get yourself presentable.” He pulled away from her once she had her bearings back and she grabbed the same type of pants after cleaning up in the bathroom having to get an entirely new pair of underwear and fixing her hair once more, she realized they may need to talk about business so she stuffed her headphones into her pocket before leaving her room once more. They left the apartment together just before they completely exited the building her tail gave a small wag as she was in a relaxed state now.

She had done what needed to be done. Francis opened the door for them and she sat on the seat with Wilson, looping her arm through his at his elbow.

“Did you get your answers?” He asked her and she gave a low hum as a yes. “Good.”

She was leaning against him just a little, but Wilson was still tense. She looked at James then up to Wilson and moved away a little. “If you two have to business to discuss I brought my headphones. It would be no bother to put them in.”

“I suggest you do so then.” There was no hesitation in how James spoke.

She gave a nod and moved near the window. Kassandra took no offense in his tone. This was business now, the glasses were on. She had no business knowing what they may or may not need to talk about. She pulled her phone out and plugged her headphones in then went through her playlists and pressed play. She leaned back, resting her head back. Occasionally tapping her fingers silently on her leg in rhythm to the song playing. When the car stopped, she watched them get out. The first meeting lasted an hour, the next two hours. Her stomach growled when the third meeting took over an hour. She let out an exasperated grumpy sound as the hour turned to two.

She was half tempted to see if one of the men would go and get her a burger or something. She had her knee tapped. Her eyes moved to glare at the offending hand until she saw the bag of food and a smile came to her lips, pulling her earbuds out.

“I figured you would be hungry.” Francis said with a hint of smile on his lips.

“Ugh, I’m starved.” She opened the bag.

“Extra onions, add hot sauce, hold the ketchup.”

“Extra bacon?” She began to open the paper that was holding the burger.

“Yep.”

“Mmmm~” She hummed as she took a bite. “I could kiss you, Francis. Thank you.”

“It is no problem at all. Oh,” he went out and came back in to give her a cup, “sweet tea with light ice.” He left the back at that.

She ate her burger, ate her fries then drank her tea before she tapped the glass that separated the front from the back. He took her trash and mouthed another ‘thank you’ before sitting back again.

It almost hit the three hour mark when the door opened and Wilson then James got in. Wilson was simmering. She didn’t watch them though. She looked up when James motioned for her attention, taking her earbuds out. “We are going home momentarily so you can change then we are going to our next meeting.”

She looked at him a little perplexed. “Why?”

“Negotiations did not exactly as planned and the client is being.. difficult.” James explained.

_ I’m the distraction. _ She tried not to show she was offended by such a notion. “Alright. I can sit in.”  _ Just watch, don’t interact. Sit pretty.  _

She went up with James to the apartment and he went into Wilson’s closet and came out with a long sleeved dark blue dress with a hinting neckline. But it hid her bite mark, getting her a pair of flats and a soft unoffensive perfume for her to wear. There was just the tiniest hole for her tail and she struggled to make it look presentable. She came out and James made an approving sound which made her ears burn. “Let’s get this over with.” James helped her into the car and she moved in on the seat across from Wilson, his eyes roamed over her and his mood soured further. Her ears lowered a little and she picked at her bandages a little. James took her hand and put on new dressing. They finally stopped, the door opened and James got out then Wilson. Wilson held his hand out to her and she took it after steeling herself. She looped her arm in the crook of Wilson’s elbow letting him go once they were inside. The fancy restaurant was empty except for the client’s two armed guards and them.

He was a skinny man, a slightly receding hairline. She could not tell his origin. But he greeted Wilson with what she could only describe as thinly veiled contempt. The man turned to her and the look in his eyes was damned near predatory, she could feel the tension radiating off Wilson. “My, you are exquisite, Miss-”

“Noble.” She provided.

“Hmm, I am sure you are.” He gave her one more sweeping look before he motioned for them to sit. “Please, sit.” They sat.

The tension was palpable to her. But they began discussing business and she was given a salad, light and feminine. It was good thing she had that burger and fries, she was able to control her facial expression.

Her ears perked when she heard the building that was trying to be negotiated. She made a small scuffing sound at the client’s comment about it being trash.

“Have something to say do you? Well go on.” She looked up and his eyes were narrowed on her.

She had been sort of pushing a grape tomato around in her bowl but she looked at Wilson and he looked ‘bout ready to knock this guy out. “You’re talking about the abandoned building on 12th and West 50th street right?”

He leaned back in his seat. “Yep.”

“Well you said the building was trash but it's not. I know it’s not because I’ve been in it. Could use some cleaning up but if you are worried about your presence being notice I can tell you it won’t be. No one noses around in that area unless they’re looking for work or a quick fix.” She had the man’s interest. “Honestly whatever you are shipping or selling or whatever it is you do will go under the radar. Cops don’t care. Not many quiet entry points. Even the quietest idiot is going to announce themselves to their arrival.”

“You talk big for a rich girl.”

“Sure. But I know Hell’s Kitchen. Been my home since the day I was born. I especially know it after the ‘ _ incident _ ’. It’s a prime piece of property. Then as you know it’s right next to the docks. Shipping made easy.” She waved her hand just in a way that made it sound obvious. She could tell he was actually rethinking over the deal. “Well if you’d excuse me I have to powder my nose.” She got up and Wilson gave a small notion with his head which meant James was following her.

She walked into the bathroom and actually used it. Though originally that was not the intention. She came out and James was leaning against the sink, giving her a look. “What? You already forget that I used to steal and sell to survive? Sometimes you had to have a hell of pitch to get someone to buy. You make them want what you have and if they don’t take it someone else will.”

He didn’t say anything but when they walked out Wilson and the man were up and shaking hands. “You must be his lucky charm. It was good meeting you Miss Noble.” The client and his men left.

They left a few minutes later. She got into the seat and managed to get her dress up enough to get her tail out and free. “Ugh finally.” She was about to say something else but she was pulled into Wilson’s lap, a sound of surprise left her as there was no asking for her permission as his tongue invaded her mouth. A shiver found it’s way down her spine as there was a small possessiveness to the kiss. It left her panting. Aroused. Her dress was still hiked up her thighs, his hand easily finding the curve of her ass and squeezing. His mouth working its way back up to her mouth and she moaned softly into the still possessive kiss. Her knee found purchase on the outside of his thigh on the seat while the other was somewhat awkwardly between his legs. She ground herself against his leg. A small moan left her. She panted as the zipper at the back of the dress was undone just enough for him to claim his bonding nerves. But before the cry escaped her mouth was covered with James’ lips, swallowing her cry of pleasure.

She was letting out whimpers, whines as she continued to grind against Wilson’s thigh, chasing that building orgasm. Wilson scraped his teeth over the nerves and there wasn’t anymore chasing. Her orgasm smacked her like she ran into a brick wall at full bolting pace. Her silent scream was swallowed all the same. James pulled away but not before giving a lick to her upper lip and sagged against Wilson. He removed his mouth from her nerves but slowly kissed the side of her neck. “I guess you like my skills, huh?” She said between pants. She took his smile against her skin as her answer. “Good to know.”

When they were almost to the apartment she made herself presentable enough that didn’t just make it obvious that she was brought to an intense orgasm in the back of an SUV. When they got upstairs she had James unzip her then she went into the shower. When the water seemed too hot she turned it down, when that still seemed too hot she turned it down more. When she looked over she frowned. It was on the coldest setting and she felt warm. “Shit..” She thought back and her fingers touched her thumb as she mentally calculated.  _ Whelp, I am way overdue for a heat.. _ She walked out in a towel and opened the medicine cabinet where the birth control was kept, she popped a pill in and used her hand to cup water into mouth.

She walked out to the living room and Wilson immediately froze. A rumble left his chest, that had to be purely subconscious. She licked her lips and swallowed. She decided to not even hide. She untucked the side of her towel and dropped it, a hint of a playful smirk on the corner of her lips as she began to back up into the bedroom. The look in his eyes had slick sliding down her inner thighs. She bumped into James and spun around as his hand touched her hip, moving around him. A soft call coming from her chest. She back up even more. But James moved to the chair, no, this chase was not for him.

She could feel the haze set in already. She wanted- no she  **_needed_ ** Wilson to knot her. She needed to be filled. When he came close she was pulled to him. His mouth meeting hers as he let out a chested growl and she revealed one of her own. Nipping at his lips and impatiently unbuttoning his shirt. She somehow managed to not rip any buttons off, her hands touched his skin and it made her content. For like a second before she was growling with impatience. “Off. All of it.  _ Now. _ ” She growled.

She moved onto the bed, bending her knees and watching as he undressed. She laid a leg down on the bed and he dragged her closer, a surprised sound leaving her. She watched as he went between her legs. His breath heating over her sex. He hooked his arms under her bent knees hands touching her sides as his tongue swiped over the nerves that were already sensitive from using his thigh. She reached above her and gripped the sheets as he continued to lick her in broad flat licks. Moans leaving her chest, in strings as well as soft whimpers. Her head dug into the mattress as his tongue pushed into her. “Fuck~” She moaned out, her feet moving to lay against the back of his shoulders. She even felt the moan that left him.  _ Shit that’s hot.. _ And he seemed to get the message, as if reading her thoughts, Wilson became slightly more vocal- or at least not hiding the sounds he made. Soon her hips were moving and she was wanting more. He fucked her with that heavenly tongue of his. “ShitfuckWilson.. ohgoddontyoudarestop.. ohgodfucksoclosefuckohgod.. soclosedontstop..” Breath catching when his tongue rolled inside of her then continued. She cried out his name as her back arched. He came up as she slowly came down from her orgasm and kissed her. It was odd tasting herself in his mouth, but she wasn’t put off by it either.

She looked at him after he pulled away, having a soberish moment. “I’m okay.. Just slow..” She told him. Before he could ask she added, “Don’t ask, really.”

He gave her a small nod. He took a pillow and placed it under her hips, lifting her up off the bed. She spread open her thighs more as he lined himself up. She rubbed her face into his arm. There was a moment's pause before he began to push in. It was uncomfortable but not painful as he pushed into her. When the head was inside her place his other hand on the sheets next to her and began pushing again. Her body was already relaxed, slick making it easier for his member to push into her. A groan left her and she moved her legs to his lower back. Angling herself right and pushing more of his length into her channel. The look of pleasure that crossed his face, the moan deep in his chest that he made had her loosening her grip with her legs before pushing herself up. A soft sharp moan leaving her as her hips began moving. His hand dragged down and held her hip in tight grip, quitting her movements and she whined in disappointment.

Kassandra’s back arched as Wilson’s suddenly thrusted forward, a long cry of pleasure and pain leaving her as she raked her nails into the sheets. His flesh was against hers. Back staying arched as she orgasmed, crying out when she had a second one right after the first. She collapsed panting for breath and Wilson was in control of himself. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down for a kiss. It was rough but passionate, moaning when he began moving inside her, short shallow thrusts to let her get used to him.

She was good with the current pace, the pain on the tail of the pleasure that made her not yet impatient for more. But she could feel the small bulge where his knot was. She was going to have to take that. She shivered at the thought. But it was far from not wanting to. She heard a sigh to her left after Wilson pulled from their kiss. She turned her head to see James with his boxers pushed down enough for him to grip his member. His hand moving in time with Wilson’s thrusts. More slick being produced as the sight of her males being in pleasure, from her in one or another made the haze in her mind further.

The pain disappearing, whining with impatience. A ‘please’ coming out of the whine. His thrusts became longer, pulling out until just the head was inside her before pushing fully into her. She whimpered and moaned, head moving into the mattress- exposing her throat. Wilson took what was offered to him and kissed her throat, sucking on her skin over her pulse point and she squirmed as pleasure shot down her spine.

Her hands moved to his biceps, nails biting into his skin hard enough to draw blood. He hissed then growled warningly at her. She took that as a challenge. So she dragged her nails down but her wrists were grabbed and pinned to the bed. She wanted him to be rough with her. Assert some of that violence simmering behind the cage he kept it in. She leaned up and snapped her teeth at his forearm. Just a hair’s breadth away from wounding him. He moved her arms even as she fought him a little, not at all wholeheartedly but enough to make his grip tighten just a smidgen. A growl raising loudly from her chest as he forced her forearms up over her head, one above the other, one hand now securing them. She leaned up, baring her teeth, a growl coming back up into her chest until his hand wrapped around her throat.

She went still for moment as there was just the right amount of pressure to make it slightly hard for her to breathe. She heard James get up, start walking over to the bed with urgency. What was happening dawn on Wilson but as the sheets on the bed moved with James coming onto it- she relaxed beneath him and moaned. Only a moment had passed but she was as shocked as they were at this development. Hips moving as he had stopped moving, her body seeming to be on some sort of autopilot.

James let out a huff that may or may not have been a chuckle and was moving off the bed. The danger passed.

The grip on her throat released and she sucked in a breath. He leaned over her, nipping at the shell of her ear. “Is that so my Omega?” His tone a rough amused timbre. He gave her a rougher thrust.

“Oh fu-” The hand around her throat tightened again and she moaned, bucking at the action. The hand eased and kept a low amount of pressure around her throat. It allowed her to moan, whine and whimper as she squirmed beneath him as he picked up his pace.

She began to feel another orgasm building, teetering on the edge until he slowed down. She half growled at him in frustration. “No. You aren’t coming yet. You will come when I tell you to.”

Now that made her really growl at him. “The fuck I-” She grunted as the grip on her increased and she bucked again.

“You will come when I tell you to.” The authority in his tone seemed to click on some sort of switch inside her and she whined, nodding her head at his command. He released her throat but kept his grip on her forearms though it had loosened so that if she had wanted she could have slid her arms through and away. But they stayed because he wanted them there. His pace increased, when she began getting close he would slow down or stop all together, every single time she let out frustrated and disappointed sounds. She looked over to James and he was still keeping pace with Wilson, denying his own orgasm as she was denied. At some point he had gotten lubricant. There was a desperation to his own features.

“Please,” She whined out finally. She couldn’t be denied again. He didn’t answer her though, the pace continuing until his thrusts began to become uneven, his hands released her completely.

His hands going to her hips. “Now. Come.” He thrusted into her hard a couple more times and her back bowed as she wailed out his name. She collapsed finally when her orgasm stopped then heard him give a gruff sound as he was holding her to him. In her dazed state she was confused until the whine left her chest. She was taking his knot. Her legs moved as discomfort edged close to pain. But his knot was still growing inside her, expanding her walls until she felt pain. She threw her arm over her eyes, hiding her face with the crook of her elbow as tears fell from the edges of her eyes. Finally the expanding stopped and Wilson was holding her, gently and gingerly moving her with him as he laid on his side. He moved her leg up over his thigh so that there wasn’t any immediate pressure at her entrance. He then moved her arm away with a gentle hand, tilting her head up and kissing her lips with just as much tender gentleness as his touch. She pulled away and let out a small hiss of pain as he began to fill her.

Her mind was beginning to clear, body temperature lowering just enough for her not to feel as if she was sweltering. His fingertips were brushing over the skin of her throat, an almost regretful expression in his eyes. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “There wasn’t a  thing you did that I didn’t want.” She assured him in a soft voice. Her brows furrowing as he still continued to fill her. She felt uncomfortably full, she wondered if it was true about an Omega’s uterus being able to expand to take the amount of semen that came from an Alpha’s knotting.

“How are you feeling?”

“Currently?” She asked then continued before he could answer. “Just a bit stuffed.” She gave him a half smile. An eyebrow rose at her comment. The smell of food came to her and she turned her head her tail thumping against the bed a couple of times. “I smell food.” Her stomach made a small sound of interest.

“It should only be a couple more minutes.” He paused a moment, she could see him thinking a thought over. “Would you like me to bring us into the shower now?” She thought it over a moment before giving a small nod. His hand moved to press under her tail, she flinched as she seemed to be pushed even further against him as he moved. Wrapping her arms around his neck and once he was up crossing her ankles behind his back. It was more than a little awkward in her state, uncomfortable. He held her easily though as if she weighed nothing. She guessed to him maybe she did seem like nothing. She flinched when she felt the pressure in her increase. She tucked her face against his throat as he turned the water on to a comfortably warm degrees.

A sigh passed through her lips as she began to feel him deflate inside her, what was to come after though she knew would be more than odd feeling. The amount of semen in her just made her feel bloated. He moved over to the built-in bench in the shower as the knot decreased in size even more, sitting as she squirmed in his lap. She wanted to get cleaned so she could eat. “Patience, Kassandra. Just a little longer.” She glared at his collarbone as he spoke. She didn’t want to be patient. She wanted food. She flinched and hissed when he lifted her up slowly, testing to see how much his knot had decreased and it was still too much to take out. He would hurt her if he pulled it out then.

“Alright, alright..” She conceded as she was eased back down slowly, “I will be patient.” She shifted in his lap and looked down at the small swell of her belly. A vague memory of her mother calling Kassandra her miracle baby and how she was a gift from God.

She had never really thought about having kids, but she guessed it would be expected of her- right? If her mother had been having fertility issues did that mean she would too? Would they be disappointed to know that she may be able to conceive?

She let out a small gasp as she was lifted up, the knot slipping out of her and helped into a standing position. He stayed sitting. She grimaced as the semen slid out of her faster than she would have liked, but it was only a send or two when it slowed and his hand was moving to her lower torso and giving a light push. “Ah,” She flinched as more was pushed out of her. When it was over she moved away and found her face cloth and began washing herself. She saw the hinting bruises on her forearms and the ones on her hips. She had no doubt more would be added to her body by the time her heat ended.

“What had you been thinking about? It seemed to trouble you.” He spoke as he began washing as well.

“Just about how long my heat will last.” The lie came out easily. “Heats usually last a little less than a week, so I didn’t know if it would be shorter since it is being taken care of.” She had wondered about that previously. She didn’t feel comfortable expressing her questions about her fertility. At least not yet.

“I suppose we will have to wait and see. When your next couple of heats come watch to see if there is a pattern or consistency to the amount of days.” He reasoned.

She didn’t really want to chat though with her stomach growling and how long this grace period would last. She didn’t even bother with clothes when she got out, just grabbing a robe from the closet that had recently been put there for her. She tied it and went out. Chicken stir fry with white rice and juice for her.

When dinner, as late it had gotten was finished she went into the room where her work books were shelved and figured if she had time then she could work on some problems before the next haze hit. Walking into the living room she realized there were new couches, table, television and DVD player.

She felt her stomach roll as she stared at the black screen of the off television but just as if it was on she could see herself screaming as she was stabbed, punched..

Wilson’s embrace pulling herself from her state. She sobbed into his chest, the hyperventilating slowly coming down, the panic passed as her heart began to get to a normal pace. She swallowed and looked down at her hand. She had snapped her pencil, she just felt tired. “I think bed, would be appropriate, sleep until it hits again.” She looked up at him and he gave a slow nod, eyes watching her carefully. She walked into the bedroom and dropped her robe on the chair.

When she laid down her back was against Wilson’s chest and her face was shoved into the curve of James’ throat. Their embrace and scents letting her fall into a sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I know there was a lot in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Kassandra reached up to the mirror and wiped it clean of the steam. There was a fading bruise on her upper arm, a couple on her lower body, hips and thighs. She dried her hair with the towel. The last week had been a bit of a blur, but it seemed the heat was going to do that. 

Gingerly she touched the _finally_ but ever so slowly healing bite mark on her shoulder. The bonding was taking and the false imprinting was receding. It ached like healing bone. She dried herself off and grabbed some clothes. Boots, jeans, a long sleeved band tee shirt and her leather jacket. Shoving her wallet and cellphone into her pockets, putting the small taser into her jacket pocket. 

She left the apartment, taking a taxi to near the block where Mister Murdock lived. Matt Murdock aka the man in the mask. She walked around the building and looked for an access point then running and climbing up until she could access the window in the kitchen and opened it. She closed the window. She turned and he was standing right there. “Shit.” She put a hand over her heart as he had startled her.

“Breaking into someone’s home,” He poured himself a cup of coffee, “That is rude isn’t it?” He reached out and took another mug and poured her a cup.

“Yeah, I already had that lectured like a hundred or so times.” She took the mug. “Thanks.” She walked into his living room. “A lecture even my Alpha gave me at some point.” He arched a brow at her over his glasses. “It’s how we met.”

“As your lawyer I cannot condone you me telling of crimes you have committed.” He stood nearby and she took a seat on his couch.

“Well considering I broke into your apartment thinking you would already be at work, yeah I would say as my lawyer you wouldn’t condone my illegal acts. But you know __lawyer__  you wouldn’t condone a man in a mask beating men up in alleyways either so,” She took a sip of her coffee, “maybe the lawyer should leave and I can speak with Matthew Murdock.”

“Matt. It’s just Matt.” He sat in the chair. He sat in the arm chair across from her. “It’s been a week, busy?” His tone was fishing.

“I was actually. My heat hit finally. Almost six months..” She took a sip of her coffee. The silence spread out between them and she clicked her tongue. “The DVD?” That was reason he had probably wanted to see her last week for. “You both watched it..” 

“Nelson.. Foggy.. He had to stop watching it after an hour.. I was surprised he lasted that long.” His head was pointed to his knees, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to see them. “I.. It’s a ten hour long video. I am even in the video.. Rescuing you.”

She wiped away a tear that fell into her coffee. “I got maybe an hour into it before my Alpha pulled me away but I had already been too far and I had lashed out at him..” Her voice was low and quiet. “He doesn’t blame me..” but she still blamed herself. “Whoever had sent sixteen copies to my home, to my Alpha’s home.. How fucked up is that..”

“Did he..”

“I don’t even think he got an hour into it.. I think he got to my..” She set the coffee down, “to my rape before having to turn it off.” 

“Off is the wrong word.”

She gave a nod, “Yea it is. He broke the television.” She looked at him. Curious as to how he knew. Finally she decided it was unimportant at this time. She could figure it out later. “Is it honestly important how my Alpha reacted? Obviously he was going to be upset watching it.”

He almost mechanically took a sip of his coffee. “No, I suppose it is not.”

“So why _aren’t_  you at work?” She asked him finally. There were bruises on his knuckles, keeping pressure off his left side.

“Needed the day off.” Matt replied. “Been working a busy case.”

“Yeah, it must have been a real kicker. Or was this case off the books?” He tensed at her question. “Listen, Matt,” she set the coffee on the table then leaned forward, closer to him as she spoke next, tone lowering a little. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone. Honest, not even my Alpha. How it would come up I don’t know but if it did your secret would be stay with me.” He seemed to listening to her intently, slowly he relaxed. She leaned back when he did relax and looked around. “When you close your wounds you really shouldn’t be drinking whiskey. It thins the blood, easier to bleed out.” 

“So other than breaking into my apartment did you have plans for today?” 

She gave a shrug then gave a small laugh. “Sorry, I shrugged. No, not really. I don’t have to make plans really anymore. I don’t have to worry about my next meal or safe place to sleep or even pee.” She leaned over and took her mug, taking another sip of her coffee. She set the mug in her lap and cocked her head to the side just slightly then she smiled. “You know I used to watch videos of your dad fight. I admired him as a kid.” Her ears twitched. “Well until I found out he died.” It took her a moment realize how that came out and she blushed. “Well shit.. That came out totally wrong.” 

“It’s alright. I admired him too.” He took a sip of the coffee then set it down. “So is breaking and entering your only hobby?”

She regarded him for a moment before returning his question back at him. “Is beating up criminals at night your only hobby?”

“No, I box on occasion.” 

She rose an eyebrow at him. “That’s it? Lawyer by day, helping people the legal way and beating criminals up by night and you occasionally box. Well shit Matt Murdock you are boring.” She gave a smile, a laugh hinting in her tone.

He shook his head and gave her a smile, it was lovely look on his features. “Alright, are you done?” 

“Yeah I suppose.” 

“Alright what about you? What do you have for hobbies?” 

She thought for a moment and ease herself back. “I dance. Could really only do so much when on the street to keep yourself away from drugs and prostitution, jail. I draw. I am pretty good at it too.” She finished the cup of coffee. “Mostly drew what I saw. People, corners, buildings. My mother was a fantastic artist. She could paint like no one’s business.” She ran her hand through her tail. “At the end of every spring there is a festival that I attend. It’s a couple of days long but I have been going since I was a child. I dance there.” 

He seemed surprised and amused by her words. “Maybe, if you are comfortable with it we can come by and watch you dance.” 

She let out a laugh. “Sure, it’s just outside of Hell but I can send you the flier for it. It’s usually invite only so bring the flier with you as that will count as your invitation.”

“ _Bad blood come and go_ ” Her phone going off in her pocket. She jumped at the unexpectedness of it.

“I have to take this.” She moved into the hall just as it was coming into the lyrics.

“Hey..”

“Where are you?” James inquired, sounding almost surprised she wasn’t in the apartment. 

“I was supposed to meet up with a friend last week, but you know..” 

“Right. Could you cut your visit short I need to take you out today to get your measurements done and to get new clothes.” James listing off what was needed. 

“Yeah, I’ll take a cabby.” 

“Be ready in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll be there and ready.” The call ended. 

She rounded the corner and he was washing the mugs. “Have to leave?”

“Uh, yeah. Apparently there is stuff I need to do today. I’ll send ya the flier.” She went out the front door this time. She almost walked right into Mister Nelson. “Oh! Hey, uh, Matt’s awake if your going to see him. Gotta go though.” 

She was able to grab the taxi that Foggy, Matt had called him, had taken to the apartment. She took it just a block from apartment then she made her way up. She took a quick wash, she didn’t want to end up accidentally smelling like the Alpha. She pulled on a pair of dark blue leggings, pulling a pair of jeans over them, a tank top, and a long sleeved shirt. She left her cell phone and tucked her ipod into her pocket. She went downstairs and waited. 

The SUV came and slowed to a stop before she was getting inside. It felt awkward for her to sit across from James, the space was so large but she supposed it needed to be. 

“Is there a reason I am getting fitted for clothes?”

“Wilson had thought it was a good idea for you to have some clothes as we do. Protective layer beneath in case you get into any trouble. As well as custom fitting you for some dresses.” He rolled his eyes just slightly at the scrunch of her nose. “You will be required to have formal attire Kassandra.” 

“Yeah I know.. I just prefer my jeans and gym shorts.” She picked at her jeans, a slit at the lower thigh. Her ears were lowered. She picked and pulled at a couple of loose threads, of her own doing.

“Get through today and we can go to some stores tomorrow that will be more to your liking and style.” 

She looked up, surprised by his suggestion. “Yeah, that would make it tolerable.” She released a small sigh. Relaxing minutely. Her leg began bouncing. She was not looking forward to some old guy touching her.

“The tailor is quite professional.” James assured.

But she was not reassured. She didn’t want some stranger’s hands on her. He leaned forward and gave her a small black box. She took it and gave it a small curious look. She slowly opened it, she pulled the cloth back and found a pair of wireless earbuds. They looked like they would fit perfectly in her ears.

“I planned on giving those to you tomorrow, but I think it would be appropriate now.” 

Music did calm her down. She would be less likely to bite the man. “Thank you.”

They arrived to the building and up into an elevator. “I do not lose sight of you.” She walked into the apartment, it was all set up. Her leggings were just below her tail, form fitting to lower body. She took off her jeans, and her long sleeved shirt. She stood on the small raised stand. James walked up and handed her the headphones. She put on a playlist that she knew she could be distracted by.

She had spent four hours being moved and standing how the man needed her to be. She did growl at him a few times. She did not like any of this. When it was finished she shoved her clothes on and left the building, she didn’t even wait for Francis to open the door, she simply got in and slammed the door shut. She glared out the window when they began moving again. They stopped at several stores and she tried on dozens of clothes.

When they finally stopped she followed James up, mood still sour completely. She finally looked up and saw they were in a completely different apartment. She pulled the earbuds out and her eyes followed James as he went to a little fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Are we relocating?” She asked as she began looking around, her anger and frustration slowly melting away.

“No.” He took a sip of his wine, hearing the soft clink as the glass was set on the counter again. “This is my apartment.” 

She walked over to large windows, he had a balcony, opening the door she took a breath. She could see Central Park. He lived right on the edge of Hell’s Kitchen. She closed her eyes and breathed in, being so close invoked the memory of scent and how crisp and fresh it smelled as snow soon turned to spring. Ear moving as she heard a chair being set out and she stayed where she was a little longer. She looked over at James and he was simply sitting, taking a sip of the red wine. “You don’t like Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe even borders on hate.” She turned back to look at the setting sun. “But your reason to stay here is obvious. He’d be lost without you.” She turned and looked at him. He was regarding her. 

“And you love this city?” His words were slow, calculated.

“Nope.” She turned fully around and leaned against the railing. “I think Hell’s Kitchen is a sickness that can’t be cured. Infecting everyone who lives in it’s borders. I stay because it is all I have known, I guess I was too fearful of what would happen to me outside of Hell’s Kitchen. Out of the area I know.” She pushed off the railing and sat in the chair next to him, picking up the glass of wine and taking a sip of it. It had a sharpness to it. But it settled nicely in her belly.

They sat in silence for almost an hour when she went up and inside. It was getting a bit cold for her liking. Now that she could get inside and be warm she did so. She removed the jeans and long sleeved shirt, removing her bra as well. A sigh of relief coming out of her lungs. The joys of being able to go braless. James came inside after her and ordered dinner from an Italian restaurant. She browsed through his collection of movies while he showered, picking up several movies she had always wanted to see and some she never even heard of. She guessed they were here for the weekend, or she would be at least. Wilson must have company over like Leland, or he would be over. 

He came out and there was a knock on the door. She took a sip of the wine. He came back over with her food. “Eating on the couch? I think I am getting quite a treat tonight.” She curled her feet up and began eating. Cheese stuffed ravioli and marinara sauce. The wine was good with it. “This is quite good.” It was enough for her. Able to eat all of it. 

“I order from them when I can.” 

“You don’t get to come home often. You work too hard.” She commented as she took a sip of the wine.

“I do what is required of me.” 

She turned and looked at him. “You work hard. You both do.” She moved and laid against him. He felt completely at ease, Wilson was completely at ease at the apartment. James never seemed completely at ease, always readied to go back out at a moments notice for work. He was completely at ease now. She turned her up and gave him a kiss under his jaw. She looked up at him, ears twitching, blinking at him. A murr raising up in her chest. 

“Did you want to watch one of those movies you pulled out?” 

“Yeah.” She got up and put on a movie. 

She leaned against him. They watched the movie. She got up and found water in the fridge. “Would you be willing to do an experiment?” He waited and looked at her. 

She watched him as she came closer, taking a slow sip of the water. “It depends on the experiment.” 

“I will not lie, it is an experiment in obedience and submission.” His expression was open and honest.

“Why? What is the purpose?” She was suspicious.

“Perhaps explore your nature. You enjoy small amounts of pain, having control taken from you. I want to see if you would like to explore this side of yourself.” 

“I’ll think about it.” She sat down after putting in the next movie. His hand moved through her hair, she relaxed against him. “Tomorrow should be fun.” She smiled a little. She had a different sort of style than most. Eventually she laid her head on hi slap and he continued to thread his fingers through her hair. Fingers occasionally rubbing against her ears. She tilted her head up and looked at him. “Where did you grow up?” She asked was curious. 

He looked down at her, she could see his mind going. She sat up, turned the television off and looked at him. “Okay, we play tit for tat. Three for three. Each ask and the other answers.” 

“I know of it.” That wasn’t an agreement. She was going to have to give first. 

“Alright. Ask me anything and I’ll answer.”

He regarded her again. “Where have you been going?”

She ran her tongue over her canines. “I have been seeing Nelson and Murdock. I have hired them as my lawyers to work on my case.”

He didn’t like her answer, but he accepted it. “Where did you grow up?” 

“Hyde Park, New York.”

She moved into his lap, waiting for his next question. “Where did you go this morning?”

She sat down in his lap fully as she answered. “I went to Murdock’s apartment to discuss my case.”

“Why are you interested in this experiment?” She laid a hand on his chest. 

“I’d like to see how you look on your knees.” He answered truthfully. “Would you be willing try and be submissive for me?”

She wiggled a little on his lap. “Maybe,” Her ears heated with uncertainty, but also arousal, “if we go slow and take things easy.” Her tail brushing against his leg. “You want me to get on my knees?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. She moved against him, slowly grinding against him. 

“It would be a pleasurable sight.” 

She moved against him, nipping at his jaw then his lip, licking his bottom lip. Kissing him slowly, grinding against him slow. Another murr vibrated in her chest as she pulled away and he chased after her. A smirk on her lips, his hand went to the back of her neck, fingers curling into her hair and pulling her down. He nipped at her lip hard, her punishment for being cheeky. The small curl at her lips continued even as he kissed her roughly. He pulled away and she got up. 

“Where are you going?” He got up and followed her. She moved back and back until she reached behind her then turned the knob for the bedroom. She walked back as he closed the door behind him. He moved over to her, taking her wrist and pulled her close, kissing her. His other hand grabbed her ass, squeezing hard and pulling her against him. She could feel his hard on, his erection. Tail swaying back and forth. 

Kassandra pulled away, slowly lowering herself to the ground. Last time she had done oral was when she had been sixteen. A boyfriend she had for like four months. She got on her knees and leaned forward, nipping his thigh. She pulled the strings then pulled the pants and boxers down. She breathed out, she leaned forward and licked up his member. She worked her way into taking him into her mouth. The sound that left James had her a bit more eager to have him do it again. Though she was slow in taking him into her mouth, sucking and licking, grazing him ever so lightly with her teeth. His hand threaded through her hair, fisting at the nape of her neck. He didn’t pull her forward though, allowed her to move on her own. 

She moved forward, taking him into her throat. James let out a long low moan. He bucked forward. She gagged. 

“Sorry,” He murmured, petting his hand through her hair. 

She pulled back, breathing through her nose before taking him again. She began an even pace, slow and careful. Eyes closing as her moan vibrated around him, pulling moans and grunts from him. She swallowed and he bucked, a small gagging left her again. She was able to get over it quickly by pulling back and taking a breath. She put her hands on his hips, nails digging into his skin enough for a grip but not enough to draw blood of even hurt. She began a pace again, she didn’t think it was possible to get off on giving someone oral. But she could feel it. 

She was getting into it when James pulled her back with a hard tug from the back of her skull. She panted hard, looking at him with hooded eyes. Licking her swollen lips and swallowing as her throat had a dull ache. He reach down with his other hand, fingers curling under her chin while his thumb caressed over her lips. Her tongue coming out and licking the pad of his thumb. Even in his grip she forced her head forward just enough to suck his thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the digit, moaning lowly as she did so. He pulled his finger out and brought it to his own lips. 

“You want me to use your throat, don’t you good girl?” His voice had dropped several octaves, sensual and silky. She nodded her head and he shook his head. He tsked her. “Use your words. Tell me.” 

She felt something go right down her spine at his command, the lust, or maybe it was how he was looking at her that did it. She licked her lips. “I want you to use my mouth.” Her voice husky and rough. 

“Just your mouth?” She watched as that eyebrow went up and there was that hinting smirk. 

There was a dull ache from where he had her hair gripped in his fist at the back of her skull. “No, I want you to use my throat also.” 

“That’s a good girl.” He practically purred and he was positioning himself back at her lips. She swiped her tongue over the tip, curling the tip of her tongue under the crown. He started out slow, getting her readjusted to taking him down. When she was ready he took long but deep thrusts into her throat, holding her there for several seconds before he was pulling back again. “Such a good girl.” He praised when he held her longer. “Swallow.” She did as she was told, swallowing around him. Ripping a moan from his chest. He moved back finally. His pace quickening. He paused long enough for her to take a couple of breaths then he was back to using her throat. After some more time he pulled her back again, but still in her mouth. “When I’m close I need to know if you want to swallow. Tap my thigh once for no, twice for yes.”

She thought about it for a moment then gave him two taps on his thigh. Swirling her tongue over him. He began again. It was not long before his thrusts stuttered, pulling her close, holding her there. She swallowed, moaning softly. “Again good girl.” She swallowed again, holding it mid-swallow, making sure her throat was tight. His hips bucked and a he moaned loudly. “Kassandra,” He moaned as he began to come down her throat. She relaxed when he began to orgasm. Swallowing as much as she could. When he was done, he ran his hand through her hair. She pulled back and licked him, he groaned. 

She leaned forward and nuzzled his hip, kissing his skin. His hand scratching behind her ears. “Good girl.” She smirked against his skin. She nipped at his hip, his hand stilled before it continued. She nipped him harder. “Kassandra,” His tone held an edge of warning. 

“Yes?” She answered then nuzzled his other hip. Her tail wagging as she bit him. 

“Kassandra,” His hand tightened in her hair, “You’re being a brat.”

“You are just realizing this?” She hummed out.

“No, I have known you are brat.” He told her.

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly stripped off her leggings then off her tank top. She moved further up the bed and watched him pull up his boxers and pants, walking over to the bed. She pulled the blankets and sheets back, getting under. She was pleasantly surprised to find the sheets made of cotton, not silk like Wilson’s bed sheets. She watched him come to the bed, rolling over to face him. He pulled her close to him, his hand running over her back then down to her tail. She stiffened at the touch. It wasn’t a touch she was used to.

“Don’t like that?” His tone was lazy. 

“It’s not unpleasant, just not a touch I am not used to.” His fingers stroked through her fur. She was the only one who has stroked her tail, her mother had when she was a child but that was it. “I don’t mind you stroking my tail.” She leaned forward and nipped at his lips, kissing him slowly as he stroked her tail. Fingers threading her fur, stroking down through the fur.

She pulled away and tucked her head under his chin. His hand moved from her tail, pushing into her underwear. Pushing between her folds, stroking her nerves. She licked her lips, a soft sound leaving her chest. He stroked her, hips moving for more friction. Moaning lowly against his throat as the pleasure built up until it crashed over. As she came down from orgasm she felt she could no longer keep her eyes open so she didn’t fight it.

Kassandra startled herself awake with a small scream. Her chest was heaving and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. James rushed into the room and immediately she shoved her face into his midsection. Quietly she cried, the night terror still fresh in her mind, her body occasionally trembling. 

“Easy, you are alright. You are safe now. Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and comforting. She shook her head. Her breathing calmed and she was able to pull away enough to wipe her tears away. “Better?” She nodded her head. “Get cleaned up, take a shower if you feel you need one then come out and have breakfast.” 

She got up and moved into the bathroom. She looked like crap. She washed her face, brushing her hair out. She did her routine and wrapped herself in a towel. She sat at the table and he set a plate on the table. Blueberry muffins. She hadn’t had a blueberry muffin in years. He placed a tray of butter on the table. “Milk or juice?” 

“Milk is fine.” She cut the muffin in half and buttered each half. The glass was placed in front of her and she hummed as she ate the muffin. “This is quite good.” She looked out the windows. It was going to be a nice day out. She tilted her head slightly as she heard a noise. She shrugged it off thinking it was from outside of the apartment. She finished the milk and washed her dishes before finding her clothes and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed for their outing. 

 _ _“_ Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping _-”__  Her ears burned with embarrassment as James walked in with her cell phone, his eyebrow cocked slightly. 

She took it from him. “Wilson, good morning.” Her voice hinting at her embarrassment. 

“Good morning Kassandra.” He paused for a moment, “Is everything alright?” Hearing her embarrassment perhaps mistaking it for something else. 

“Yes, I just..” She let out a sigh, “You and James have your own ring tones..” 

“Wesley disapproves?”

 _Wesley_. Meaning he had company within earshot. “More like he finds it an interesting choice I think.” She looked around and found her bra on the chair inside the room and she began putting it on as she spoke. “Today we are doing some shopping for clothes that are a bit more in my sense of fashion. Will this business of yours take much longer?” She asked as she just pulled her leggings on then her jeans. 

“It should be finished by tonight.” There was someone talking in the background. “You will see me tomorrow. Make sure you get whatever you need to feel at home.” The end of his sentence was tense, like his patience was being tried.

“Alright. I will see you tomorrow Wilson.” She hung up and pulled her tank top on. “Not a single word or I will change your ring tone to something obnoxiously dumb.” She threatened him as she pointed her finger at him. She grabbed her flats. 

He came out of bedroom soon after dressed in a suit and tie. She shook her head. “You are going to stick out in the shops we are heading to.” 

“It is fine.” He put on his glasses, his work facade. 

She walked up to him and touched his face, reaching up she kissed him. It was chaste but enough for her. “I think he just about wants to crack Leland’s head open. I could hear the man ranting about something.” 

She went down and got into a car instead of the SUV, it was a wiser choice. She sat next to James. “West forty-sixth on the eleventh avenue side.” She leaned back. She tensed slightly as his hand began to touch and pet her tail. She sat with him. 

“So are these stores decent?” He asked her. 

“Are you thinking back to my clothes when we first met?” She gave a small laugh. “They will be clean.” She was slightly amused by his assumption. “Of course you could always stay in the car.” She was used to being looked down upon. 

“I’ve offended you.” James shifted and looked at her. “That was not my intent.” 

“I know it wasn’t. It is just hard. This is still an adjustment. I know you didn’t mean it in a mean way.” She placed her hand on his knee, giving it a light squeeze. “Our social classes are- were different. It’s an adjustment, like I said.” 

“Yes, an adjustment. Still my intent was not to offend you.” 

She nuzzled his neck. “That is a terrible apology, but it is accepted.” She nipped at the skin of his throat

He tsked her. “Nothing above the collar.” 

She smiled against his skin. “You are no fun. I would love leave my mark on you.” 

“Just me?” 

She pulled back and smirked slightly. “No. I want everyone to know that you both are just as much mine as I am yours.” She looked over just in time to watch Francis avert his eyes from looking back. Her gaze moved back to James. “You aren’t the only one who gets to be possessive you know.” She watched as the side of his mouth turned up with that smirk of his, a half smuggish smile. 

The car pulled to the side and stopped. She moved her head and smiled. “You coming or what?” 

James got out and waited for her. She was practically bouncing she was so excited. She normally didn’t get excited about such things as shopping but now she didn’t have to worry and she would be at home. “Happy are we?” A small chuckle in his voice as he looked at her. 

She all but turned red as she looked back and her tail was _wagging_  quickly. She grabbed her tail with pursed lips and went inside. “Jerk..” She grumbled out as she walked into the doors of the building. A smile forming soon on her lips as she inhaled the incense that drifted inside the open paneled shops.

She spent most of the day going through the cubes and open areas. She sent some stuff to Matt’s because it was her dancing wear. James found a few pieces, clothes and some jewelry. She had no judgement on him but she doubted they were for him or for Wilson. She did not pry. She never pried into their business. When they were ready to talk to her then she would listen. But she was quite happy on what she got in their day. Her tail would not stop moving she was so happy and pleased. She did barter a bit. She had a full weekend of dancing that she agreed to. Go Thursday night and dance until Sunday after midnight. She’d stay over at Matt’s until Monday Morning. She was sure he wouldn’t mind. 

They went to Wilson’s home. She took a long hot shower. She came out of the shower and found burgers and fries at the dining table. A strawberry shake also on the table.

“How’d you know I would like strawberry?” Her eyes lifted to see that he only had fries. 

“It seemed you favor things that are not so sweet. You prefer baking chocolate, which is bitter than sweet. You seem-” 

She shook her head. “Alright, alright. Wise ass.” She began eating her burger. Near the end she dumped some of her fries onto James. “You need them.” She called as she went to the sink to wash her hands of the grease. She felt his front against her back, she didn’t move as he pushed her into the counter as he began washing his hands. “You could not have waited thirty seconds?” She mused with a small chuckle. 

His arms enclosed around her, he leaned back and took her with him. Leaning her head back she looked at him though she did have to strain her neck slightly to do so. Moving up so that she could be cheeky she turned in his hold and licked a wet stripe from his jawline to his cheek bone with her tongue. She watched as he jerked back, nose crinkling up, his mouth going into a thin line. She had found a stresser. 

She pulled out of his grip which was easily done and took a clean dish cloth, dampened it and wiped her lick streak off. “Amused?” His tone showing how unhappy he was by the action.

She set the cloth down after drying his face off and put her index finger and thumb close together but not touching. “Tiny bit.” 

“Brat.” He shook his head and walked away.

“Pot calling the kettle.” She bumped her hip into him as she walked past him and went into the spare room where she had been keeping her clothes. She would have to do a work out tomorrow, she had been seriously slacking and she only had a couple months before the festival. Wilson gave her money at the end of each week and she had saved up a lot of money. She didn’t do chores and she didn’t do anything. And she just spent more money.

“There is room for your clothes in the closet as well as a dresser for you if you wish to put your clothes in there instead of here.” James leaned against the doorway. 

She walked over to him and took his glasses off, putting it in the best of his suit jacket. “No more need for pretend.” She grabbed an armful of clothes and walked to the dresser. It was a long eight drawer dresser, a pristine white. She was putting her panties and socks away, folding everything neatly and using the separators in the drawer to organize it. Bras went in a separate drawer all on their own. She went and got her jeans, skirts, leggings and tights. Leggings and tights went into a drawer and she brought the others into closet before going back and getting as many dresses as she could and James even helped her. They did like to spoil her. Which was nice. She was handing her jeans up with circle metal shower curtain rings, arranging them by style. 

“What about your own need to pretend?”

It took her brain a moment to catch up on what she had said earlier. “I do not pretend.” 

“You like being here all the time, seemingly at beck and call at our-” 

“Shut up!” She shouted, gripped the sleek hanger in her hands. “Shut your fucking face before you find a hanger being thrown at it.” She turned to him, tail lashing and ears pinned back. “I am at __no one’s__  beck and call.” She stripped right there in front of him and walked past him, pulling on a pair of leggings and sports bra and socks. She pulled on a pair of sweats in the other room, a long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt then her shoes. Taking her music player, headphones and some cash. 

Her arm was grabbed. “Where are you going?” 

She jerked her arm away. “For a run. _You_  can tell Wilson why I am not here and why you decided to ruin a perfectly good fucking day. I’ll be back in the morning.” She went out the door and snapped her teeth and hissed at a guard who attempted to step into her way, he stepped away with hands raised slightly. 

She walked a couple of blocks then took a cabby to central park where she went for a run. Music blaring in her ears. Fuck him. She ran until her lungs burned and she had to rest on a bench. She rubbed and massaged her calves. 

She hailed another cabby and sent it to Matt’s block. Knowing that he was probably __white knighting__ , she went up and climbed in through a window. She grabbed a blanket and pillow from his room. She stripped to her legging and sports bra. She slept on the couch. 

She was woken by a crash and a swear. She sat up and saw Matt in his costume on the floor. She could smell blood. “Shit Matt.” She threw the blanket off and went over to him, helping him up. He let out a hiss.

“What are you doing here?”

“We had a fight. New this place was safe.” She helped him to the couch. “Strip and I will care for your wounds. She smelled like blood and sweat. She would have to shower. “Where is your med kit?” 

“Under the bed.” 

She rolled her eyes but got the kit and went over to him. “This is an intensive kit.” 

“A gift.” 

“EMT, doctor or Nurse?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.” She grabbed the alcohol and poured him a glass and he took it, when he was done she took two shots for herself to steady her hands. She put on the gloves, began cleaning the area of his wounds and stitched him up. 

“Those are solid stitches, almost professional.” He let out a huff of a laugh. 

“Yeah well I have stitched up quite a few people in my time. Mostly string though was used. Getting actual gear was hard unless someone looted an EMT van. Which did happen one time when a colony was really sick in Bronx. All of their supplies was stolen and I had helped stitch people up, get them better. I didn’t sick thankfully. Helped give birth to a set of twins.” 

“How old?” 

“Who? The girl?” She stitched up another one. “Fifteen. At least when she gave birth. There was a reason she was on the streets to begin with. They were wrapped up in clean linens that we could find and we had made a couple of anonymous calls to the PD, fire station and hospital. We think they went to a good home.” 

“I am sure they did. How old were you? When you helped the colony out.” he clarified. 

“I know what you meant.” She finished stitching the one of his back. “Seventeen. Seventeen and I delivered twins from just what I saw on snippets of shows and movies. I was so far out of my depth, but another woman, Jalaa had rushed over, a midwife in her country of Pakistan before coming to the States. She had said the twins were healthy looking but I think the girl was drugs while pregnant.” 

“She told you that?” his head tilted slightly. 

“No, but I saw track marks. It happens to mostly every teen that is on the streets.” 

“Not you.” 

“It’s whey I said mostly. No I was lucky enough to stay clean and away from the pimps.” That didn’t mean she was in anyway innocent. She had done things. Stolen things. Property, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, chop shops, pick pocketing. She could pick pocket like no one’s business. “I did some pretty shitty stuff trying to survive.” One more stitch across his cheek then she worked on the one on his thigh. “Damn you were beaten to hell.” 

Matt chuckled and smiled. “I’ve had worse.” Her hands began to shake so she took more shots and that steadied her hands again as the warm burning spread through her belly. It was long but she managed to stitch his leg. “I should probably help you shower.” She gave a pause. “Unless you would like me to call someone else to help.” 

He shook his head. “No, your help would be fine.” She helped him up to the bathroom and when they got in he stripped fully as she turned the shower on hot but not overly so. 

Seeing him get in she knew she would not be able to help him wash with how the shower was. So she stripped. She got in with him and she helped wash him, with gentle care of her work and of his bruises that were quickly darkening on his skin. He took his body wash and lathered it in his hands before she felt his hands on her. She was still for a moment before she leaned into his touch. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly. His soapy hands moved over her body, over her breasts. She pushed her breasts into his hands and he massaged them, toying with her nipples. He switched their positions so that she was under the spray, getting washed off and then he was pulling her out and against a wall. He mouth his way down her throat, avoiding her bonding nerves completely, both of them and kissed across her collar bone and to her breasts where he took a nipple into his mouth, pulling and playing with it with teeth and tongue, sucking. “Matt,” She breathed out as he moved to the other nipple, “bed..” 

He raised up as he kissed her they made their way to his bed. Once on his bed she her breasts were paid once attention to. She gripped the headboard then his mouth and kisses were moving lower. Her chest heaved as his tongue moved between her folds. Core clenching as he licked her clit. He laved it, swirled his tongue over it and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. He opened her legs further apart then his tongue was pushing into her channel. One hand grabbed his hair feeling him flinch she eased her grip. He brought her to orgasm with that devilish tongue of his. He also worked her open with his fingers as his attention was brought back to her clit and he brought her to a second orgasm.

Reaching over into the night stand he grabbed a condom. She was brought down from her high as he pushed in, both of them moaning with the first contact. His pace was slow as he enjoyed pushing into her. Once he was wholly inside of her she hooked her leg over his hip and foot resting against his rear. He grabbed the headboard and began a slow even pace. It was sensual and easy for her follow, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Two more orgasms before she felt him push his knot into her. She brought him down for a kiss just as he moaned, tiny movements as he pushed into her g spot, still wanting friction and she dug her heel into him stilling his movements. She let out a soft breath into his mouth as he was finally coming. He tied off the condom when his knot had deflated and she let him hold her as they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of cheating, what is found out about said actions and the consequences of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter.

Looking at herself in the mirror. No marks on her body. She showered and dressed in the clothes from the night before and went out the same way she came as did he. He soon walked into his apartment. She hailed a cab and went on a run in the park until she felt that burn in her lungs and knees shaking. She sat to catch her breath on a thankfully cool bench. She caught her breath, got her legs back and decided on jogging her way back home. It was several miles but that didn’t bother her. It felt good to feel the cool crisp air and how it felt on her ears and tail.

When she got in, she found that they had company, an old Chinese woman. Something about her made her skin crawl. She had Omega features. But she made the fur on her tail raise slightly in anticipation of danger. She shook her head once out of sight. She dressed in decent enough dress and blow dried her hair so it had a bit more volume.

James was waiting for her, his features unreadable. “She wants to meet you.” his tone was neutral and calm.

“Oh, what a pretty Omega you have. You are lucky.” her voice was sickly sweet and her tail tucked against her thigh, thank god her dress hid her tail. She had used the bathroom but the instinctual urge to run was high. She put on her best smile.

She moved over to him and held his hand. “I think I am the lucky one.” She forced her tail off and wag as she put on her best adoring face. “It is so nice to meet you.”

“Sit, have tea with us.” It was not a suggestion she knew that. To refuse this Omega was not something that was done.

“Madame Gao is an importer or rare Chinese teas.” Wilson spoke with ease. He was familiar with the woman.

“Yes, my family grows certain tea leaves that have been long forgotten.” The woman spoke in English but it was obvious he native tongue was not English. 

“Wow, that’s impressive. I must admit I do not know much about teas except chamomile and earl grey.” She smiled.

“You will like. It is sweet.” She said with a firmness.

A cup was poured for her. Wilson and Gao conversed until she left. As soon as she was gone she was up and vomiting in the sink. She swore she must have pissed herself a little at some point. Wilson came close to her after she rinse her mouth out. In a fluid movement she pulled a knife on him from the block. “You _ever_  put me in the same fucking room as that **_monster_** , I will slit your fucking throats and leave the fucking country.” They both looked at her surprised.

His features grew darker, sterner, he seemed to suddenly stand taller as he took a step closer to her. The sudden extreme change made her take a step back. “Put the knife down Kassandra.” Her eyes flicked to James but his face was the same unreadable expression and his eyes were averted, his head turned slightly away from her.

_This is the man I first met. The man that backhanded me. That had held my life over my head. That would have given me over to Vladimir in a heartbeat at any perceived wrong. Which is the real him? Which one do I trust? If he is in with Madame Gao then who else is he in bed with?_

She took the knife and cut down from her hip to the hem and held the knife out in front of her, the sharp end at him. Ears pinned back as she smirk viciously. “You want to go then let’s go.” There was a reason she wasn’t fucked with on the streets. She had learned early and swiftly that if she couldn’t defend and fight then she could be subdue and silenced. She was not her mother. It took Wilson a moment to recover.

“I will not give you the chance again.” His tone going darker, insulted by her behavior.

“What? You don’t think I can handle myself? You don’t know fucking shit about me.” _It isn’t worth it. Walk away._ “Just because you are my Alpha you are not going to push me around.”

“Put the knife down.” There was power in the tone.

She felt her chest tighten a bit. **_ALPHA TONE!_**  It almost screamed in her head. “Fuck you and that tone. You can shove that tone up your ass.” He came closer, she had taken her slips off, kicking then under the cabinets. She moved as he moved but she moved to the side. She was quick on her feet, even after all the running she did. “Go on tell me to put it down again. Considering you already contradicted yourself.” She could hear chairs being moved around. She watched as his jaw clenched then he let out a sigh and he took his suit jacket off then his tie. Setting them neatly on the counter. She backed up out of the enclosed space and with a quick look it was obvious that James had cleared the space, moving the table entirely. She saw Francis near James in the corner of the room. She sliced other parts of her dress across her stomach so that she had movement. She rolled her shoulders. It had been sometime since she had been in real good fight. She watched as he rolled his sleeves up.

She moved out of the way as he made a move to grab her, hopping on the balls of her toes as she sliced at his shirt. It cut but she saw something underneath. _Same clothing that James and Wilson had._ She smiled and ran her tongue over teeth. “Yeah okay,” She nodded and tossed the knife at him and took his eyes off her, she ran behind him and kicked behind him, as he turned she kicked hard to the back of his knee. He went down with a growl. He went to grab her and she slapped him. “Doesn’t feel too good does it?” She taunted. Adrenaline rushing in her ears, she felt young again. Alive. She hopped back as his arm almost caught her. She had a guess that if he caught her that she was in deep shit.

The anger on his face almost wanted to make her submit, she was in deep shit. She had hurt him. He rose and she heard someone shuffle back. Francis most likely. He came at her, swinging at her which she moved out of the way of but she hadn’t expected him to throw at kick at her which she barely had enough time to block. _Fuck he can move fast!_  She had to get him on the ground. It was the only way she would have some sort of advantage over him. She acted disoriented and moved _almost_ too slow to dodge his next move. She shook her head and took a slow slight inhale, feigning injury and pain. He faked a kick and grabbed her dress. She used his own body to get leverage, grabbing his wrist and the top of her foot connected with his cheek. She heard an audible snarl and the front of her dress was grabbed. _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ She was slammed into the floor, skull bouncing off the floor and something snapped inside of her. A snarl coming out of her then she smirked. “The bigger they are-” She wrapped her legs around his arm and shoulder and turned all of her weight to drop him. He released her as he went down hard. She got up and her sides heaved. She kicked him hard in the ribs. Moving back before he could grab her. As he made to get up she made to kick him but he pushed her leg away, took the back of her neck and his knee slammed into her midsection. She let out a loud yelp and he tossed her back.

Kassandra let out a short scream as her spine connected with the corner of the table leg. Electric agony shot through her spine. Her breath heaved and she fought not to be sick. Tears running down her cheeks as she stood but as soon as she did she collapse. She felt pain and laid on the ground. James was already at her side and as was Francis. She cried and screamed as they moved her onto her side. Her dress back cut open.

“Get Rosenberg here _**now**_.” James left no room for debate. She could hear Wilson on the phone.

“We have to get her onto the table.” Francis said.

“No.. move..” She pled.

“We will be gentle.” James assured gently. She was picked up gingerly and not moving her from the position she was in. She could feel things out of her back. Memories flooding back to her and she whimpered crying openly.

She was exhausted by the time someone came in. He touched her back and she screamed, feeling like she was being stabbed. Eyes fluttering momentarily. “She needs to get to surgery immediately, there is nothing I can do for her here, Mr. Fisk. There is an ambulance waiting downstairs, just in case I thought that someone may have needed it. “I do suggest that they-”

“No. I will carry her.”

The man sighed. “Alright, cover her back with a smooth jacket or shirt and carry her down.”

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, his suit jacket put around her and he held her at the back of her neck, securing the jacket in the same move. He began moving and pain shot through her spine and she sank her teeth into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. His arm twitched as did the muscles. She was moved into the private EMS, forced onto a padded stretcher. Laying on her side she had her eyes squeezed shut.

“Forgive me,” He was sincere and she could hear that he was beating himself up, worse than anything she could do to him.

“Maybe..” Opening an eye to look at him, “if I survive.” He looked absolutely miserable. She closed her eye again.

When Kassandra opened her eyes and saw both James and Wilson asleep in two chairs. She turned her head when she heard a door open then ever so quietly.

“You are awake,” Rosenberg, the private doctor.

“Am I dead?” She half joked.

“No, just a lot of morphine.” He was knelt in front of her. “How are you feeling?”

“Is fluffy and tired a feeling?”

He smiled at her. “Yes. Get some sleep. I will be in a few hours to check your vitals.”

She gave a low hum and went back into morphine induced sleep.

When she woke again she was turned back to how she had woke before. “I survived..” She said lowly as her throat was parched. Wilson immediately moved his chair closer and took her hand. With him so close she could see tear tracks. She held his hand as best she could. “I am sorry..” the guilt of what she did ate at her. She began crying.

“It is alright. It was my fault.” His voice cracking. She shook her head slightly.

“No.. Wilson.. please…” One of the machines began beeping loudly. A nurse came in and make Wilson go before she was soothe and calmed, more drugs being pumped into her body.

Next thing she remembers is Rosenberg. “Morning. How are you feeling?”

“Annoyed, hungry and thirsty.” Her throat hurt. “And my throat hurts.”

“Except for annoyed those all good signs. We took out the feeding tube yesterday.” She must have made a face because he spoke next. “Well it was necessary. I wasn’t actually sure you would make it. You didn’t have any status change for almost a week after your surgery. You started to have reactions to stimulus on the seventh day. You woke briefly to ask me if you were dead four days after that. Said you felt tired and fluffy. Two days after that a nurse had to calm you as you had upset yourself.” It hurt to swallow.

“Water?”

“Ice chips for now. You can have as many you would like. But ice chips is all you have for now.”

She frowned at that. “Food?”

“Jello.”

“For how long?” Even more annoyed now.

“Couple of weeks.”

Talking to him was making her tired. Opening her eyes again the man was gone. James was reading a book. _Well time flies when you are drugged._  She thought wryly. “Water?” She rasped out and James got up from his chair, giving her a couple of decently sized ice chips. She swallowed when they had melted in her mouth.

“What do you remember?” He asked her and she gave him an obvious confused look. “We have had several short conversations over the last six or seven hours.”

“About?” She was intrigued but she had no recollection of said conversations.

“You talked about boats for fifteen minutes. Cows has been a popular subject. We got into a small debate over cows and bison, which are better.”

“Who won?” Curious.

“You fell asleep mid sentence.”

“Typical. You get into a debate about cows and bison and then the jerk falls asleep on you.” She was attempting to keep her tone light.

“I am sure we can pick it up another time.”

“Rosenberg.. he said that he wasn’t sure I would actually make it. Is that true?” James expression fell. “James, please.”

“You had died on the table. Two minutes and thirteen seconds. He thought the damage had been permanent and irreversible.” Her expression fell this time. “Wilson nearly threw him out the window when he had spoken about options for your care. He finally decided on waiting it out.”

“Who would choose being thrown out a window?” She moved her hand and James took it, thumb stroking over her knuckles.

“Wilson will be back in an hour.”

“Work?” Her tone a tad sharp.

“No. He went to get some sleep and shower. Work has been put on hold. Nothing needs our immediate attention. __You__  need our immediate attention. You are important.”

“I slept with someone..” She said barely above a whisper. His thumb stilled and she looked at him, his expression had hardened. “When you had accused me.. I went for a run.. Then I went drinking at Matt’s…” She watched as pain crossed his features, his hard swallow. “I am so sorry… James, I-”

“We can talk about this another time. Right now it’s not appropriate. Another time.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. There was something she couldn’t get the hold of what it was. “You do not tell Wilson.”

“..okay.” She didn’t fight the morphine as it dragged her back down.

She spent a month eating jello and ice chips. She was going to miss the festival.

Foggy, Karen and Matt were in to see her. She had made some bullshit story about how she had been hurt. Slipping when she went running in the park, on a patch of black ice. They bought it but for Matt. Karen had given her a couple of books to read. Mostly mysteries and some corny romance novel about pirates that she hadn’t touched.

She spent time with both Wilson and James. She had kept to herself about what she had told James.

Today she was to be rolled onto her back. Her healing coming along enough that they thought she could be safely on her back and sitting up. It hurt like a bitch. But she was told to move her toes and such, she did, moving her ankle around and with the blankets off she moved her knees up, though with some effort. “A physical therapist will be by to help with stretching and exercising your legs. After a couple days of that we’ll get you walking about, if you do good enough we’ll talk about sending you home in the next week to week and a half.”

“Food?”

“Pudding, soups with crackers and sprite or a non-carbonated drink for today.” He smiled. “Tomorrow you can be on sold foods. The therapist will be in later today.”

“I still get the pain stuff right?”

“Yes, but we will be weening you off of it over the next day. Your catheter will also be coming out today. But we will do that while you are asleep, they can page me when you are asleep. There is a menu in the drawer. Just call down.”

As soon as he left Wilson got her the menu. She took the phone and ordered three dark chocolate puddings and a ginger ale not refrigerated. They already had her room number she just had to confirm her last name. Ten minutes later she had three puddings and two small ginger ales with a cup and a straw. She took a spoon and sighed in delight at the sweet bitter taste of the pudding. It was still sweeter than she liked but it was better than fucking gelatin. She swear she would probably have her stomach turn looking at gelatin for the next year. The second one she ate slower and she sipped her drink slowly, setting the second can and the pudding aside.

“Feel better?” Her hand in Wilson’s hand. He was being quite tactile, touching her in some way over the last month, even now.

“I do. Though I think I ate the first one too fast.” She let out a burp into her covered hand. “I am sure my stomach will settle.” She did feel tired though now that she had solid foods in her. She slept.

She woken by the therapist. Wilson had leave the room as he hovered almost menacingly over the beta. She suggested he go and get him and James some coffee, or something to drink or eat as they must be hungry. He didn’t seem pleased but he did so.

An hour and she was worn out. “You did better than most patients. A nurse can come by to rub your legs down an-”

“Will not be necessary. I will do her legs.”

“Alright. I will have a nurse bring in the lotion.” He must have been told not to fight with Wilson on anything because he would lose. “She will have to do those exercises again in eight hours then again before she goes to bed.” He spoke to James who nodded. 

“I will be by tomorrow to see if you are up for some walking around.” He left the room and the door was closed.

A nurse came in a couple minutes later and immediately left.

“Great..” She pushed herself up a bit with a wince.

“What is it?” James asked as he stood up.

“I have to pee.” Wilson picked her up and she was able shove the shitty underwear even by her standards to her knees as she was sat down. It felt good to be able to just pee on her own instead of by tube. She wiped and was given hand sanitizer once on the bed again.

Wilson rubbed her legs out and she had to hold onto the side bars, grunting, hissing and swearing as he methodically rubbed each leg out. By the end of it though her legs did feel so much better. “You are totally doing my legs after work outs now.” She was totally going to miss the spring festivals. He seemed amused by her comment. “How’d you learn to do that and do not tell me that you learned from James.” 

He let out a chuckle, going to wash his hands. “I learned from rubbing down my mother’s legs. She was a waitress. Long days.”

She was surprised by the openly given information. “That is sweet.” It was all she would say at that time. She didn’t want to push.

Another nurse came in and lowered her morphine drip. She had two more exercises, the first one James did and the second Wilson did with her. He rubbed her legs out each time. She was absolutely exhausted by the time she finished dinner and could sleep.

Middle of the night she had to pee again. Then she was back asleep. Six am and the therapist and some nurses came in to help her walk out the door and into the hallway. She pushed herself to walk past another patient’s room and to walk back then to the bed. She was tired but she stayed up to play cards with James as Wilson got some sleep. She had a semi normal lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soup. She read her book. Foggy came by and they played scrabble, which they were both terrible at. No one really won because the dictionary kept having to be involved as they called each other out for words that could not possibly be words but were or simply misspelled. Both James and Wilson were out and Foggy helped her evening walk. She walked two rooms down, when she got back into the room and settled they had come back soon after Foggy had to go home for a case in the morning. Legs rubbed out and bathroom to which she walked to with some assistance, then back. She was promised a shower the next day.

She took her damned sweet time, sitting on the seat inside. She shaved and just enjoyed the hot spray of water. She had to have washed her hair and body three or four times before she was satisfied and came out. In new clothes, at least a pair of short, clean underwear that were hers and an oldish shirt, one she got from the thrift store.

Another couple of days, her back was checked, her vitals were up to par and __f_ inally_ she was discharged.

Not that she wanted a next time, but now she knew that there weren’t anymore _things_  in her back. She could maybe go toe to toe if she updated her fighting moves and style. Where she would learn that she had no idea.

They had to go back to work, whatever it was that they did but she had Francis to keep her company. They were playing rummy, their second five hundred point game. She wasn’t supposed to slouch so there was an adjustable table over the couch between them. “So how long have you liked James and why haven’t you tried to hook up?” He seemed surprised by her question. “I see the way you look at him. I am sure James has too, the observant guy that he is and all.”

“Basically since my employment. You mean other than the obvious.”

Wilson bashing his head in for touching what was his. “Obviously.”

“He hasn’t shown much interest. He is far too professional.”

“What if he wanted to?”

“I would happily agree.” Francis told her frankly.

“You have EMT work in your background.”

She had noticed little things that added up, the day of the incident especially. “Yes. I was one in the Army. Two tours. I could have gone for a third, but I needed other work. I put in for it and I got a call a couple of weeks later. Been here ever since.”

“Well I am certainly happy you are here.”

Two more weeks passed and she was feeling better, doing stretches and working out in small increments with Francis’ assistance.

Wilson had made dinner and she could feel the guilt eating at her and all of Wilson’s kindness and guilt over what had happened just made her feel even worse.

“I have something I need to say.” James gave her a look but she ignored it. She had Wilson’s full attention. “The night I went on a run I and didn’t come back until morning was because I had stayed at Matt’s, we had a some drinks and we slept together.” She watched the pain come over James’ features again and it broke her heart.

When he opened his eyes he looked pointedly at Wilson. “Well you might as well tell her.”

“Tell me what?” She was confused. Did he know that she had slept with Matt?

“I had dinner with a friend after my business was through.” He didn’t meet her gaze.

“You slept together.” She felt deflated and hurt, yet James was the one who got shafted. They had both cheated on him and he had been nothing but loyal to them.

He stood. “If you do not need me for anything else I am going home.” Wilson shook his head.

She wanted to tell him to stay, but she had wronged him. She slept on the couch until she could not sleep anymore. She got her slips on and went to the door. Going to Francis. “You have a spare key to Wesley’s home right? For security reasons?” He gave a nod. “Take me there.”

Once there and inside she found half a bottle of expensive wine and a wine glass on the table. She put the wine back in it’s place then went into the bedroom where she took her slips off easily and got into the bed. She nuzzled her face into his back. “I have no right to ask you to forgive me, but please forgive me. I did a horrid thing and you have every right to hate me.” She whispered into his back.

He carefully rolled over and laid his head over hers. “I do not hate you Kassandra. I am hurt yes. But I had accused you of sleeping with someone when he had only been just a friend. I put my own foot in my mouth because you drank and did just as I had accused you of.. I ruined a perfectly good day with you. I do not blame you. I hurt from your actions.”

She bumped the top of her head against his chin before lowering it again. “Then what is it that you are so deeply hurt by? Is it because we both cheated?”

“You were drunk. Wilson was not. He had made a sober choice to sleep with Vanessa.”

“Vanessa?” She questioned.

“The woman who sold him the painting in the bedroom.” 

“You mean rabbit in the snow?” She thought about what he had said. Knowing that Wilson was sober made her own hurt grow. She didn’t exactly have an excuse but she had four large straight shots of whiskey. She was in no way blaming Matt either. “You think that he planned on cheating?”

“I doubt it was completely spontaneous.” He was mindful of her back as he held her.

That made up her mind. She was going to see this woman. When James went to work, she went home, showered, dressed then had a car take her to the gallery. The art in the gallery was beautiful.

She stopped at a painting that black and splattered with streaks of shades of red, purples and blues with splattered flicks of white, almost like an afterthought. She did stare at it for while. “How does it make you feel?” She looked over and saw an Alpha in heels.

She looked back at the painting. “Like an afterthought.”

“That is an interesting take on the painting. Most say sorrow or aroused, or that they feel a sense of belonging.” She gave a pause. “Though I suppose being an afterthought would be sorrow, no?”

Kassandra shook her head. “No, just a fact.”

“I would not think that Wilson’s mate thought of herself as an afterthought.” She looked at the woman and she looked at her. “Wilson showed me a picture of you.”

“If you knew then why?” It was almost baffling to her. She knew people cheated on their mates and their spouses but this seemed like blatant disregard on both of their sides.

“If you believe it was planned it was not. At dinner we both realized there was an attraction so it was decided to deal with that attraction. Nothing more.” She spoke about as if it was business transaction. “Wilson is a friend. Not my lover or anything so romantic. He talks to me. We enjoy the company of each other, nothing more."

“You mean now that you two had slept together?”

“That is correct.” Kassandra looked back at the painting. “I think you like this painting. Do you want to know what it called?” She didn’t answer knowing that Vanessa was going to tell her anyways. “Soul Bringer." 

“Well I should be going. I would like to say it was nice meeting you but I do try not to lie.” She turned and began walking away.

“Wilson adores you. He is truly torn about what he did. That he knew it would hurt you both.”

She stopped and turned. “Yes, but that was simply an afterthought.” She walked away and out. Having Casey take her home.

She ate lunch then had Francis help her with another routine. When it was over she was panting and covered in sweat on the couch. She took the water he gave her.  

She went to dinner with Foggy that night, a burger joint. “Wait, so you slept with Matt?” She gave a nod. She watched as hurt came over his features.

“Oh my god, Foggy!” She hadn’t known! “I didn’t know I swear!”

He gave her a small smile. “It’s nothing serious. On and off since college. I just wish Matt had told me.”

“Well everyone is just getting shafted aren’t they.” She took a bite of her burger. Foggy gave her a questioning look. She let out a sigh. “The night I slept with Matt, Wilson slept with a friend. I saw her today, a curator at some art gallery uptown. I confronted her and she said that they both had an attraction to each other so they slept together to get it over with and out of the way. That they weren’t lovers or even romantically involved just friends. And that Wilson was torn about what he had done.”

Foggy shook his head. “Well that is callous. If he was torn he wouldn’t have done so in the first place.”

“I am used to being an afterthought in peoples lives.”

He took her hand. “You aren’t an afterthought to me and you aren’t one to Karen either. I honestly appreciate your honesty with me. I think from what you said you and Matt may have been a while coming. You guys obviously had an attraction.”

Her ears lowered in guilt. “That obvious, huh?” He gave a nod. She gave a huff of a laugh. “What’s ironic is I had been accused of cheating hours before sleeping with him. Went over his place to rant and drink.” 

Foggy’s voice lowered and he leaned in a little closer. “Did you stitch him up?” She swallowed. Had Matt told Foggy? He waved a hand. “I put two and two together. I am not stupid. Another thing I wished Matt trusted me about. I also found the EMS bag under his bed.”

“I did. Needed the whiskey to steady my hands.” She felt like she needed a drink now. But she wasn’t going to drink as that was one of things she couldn’t take with the pain medication she was given. She took it once a day. “I think you should tell Matt, Foggy. That you know about both things.” Maybe Matt needed a wake up call too.

“Maybe,” he pushed his fries around.

“Listen Matt despite the fact that he thinks he is so clever is dumb. Sometimes he needs a good smack to the back of his head for things to click. If you tell him maybe he’ll be around for you more. Or maybe he’ll stop lying and just be truthful with you about the things he does.” She let out a sigh. “Or maybe he’ll deny it.”

“Are we still on in two weeks?” Foggy asked suddenly changing the subject.

“You mean Mass Slaughter marathon? Hell yeah I am. I will definitely be at the theater. You had said there would be refills. Three refills then you can pay to get three more. Theater also has those screens in the bathroom so that you can watch while you use the bathroom so that you don’t miss a minute.” She had done a little bit of research on the theater.

Foggy got the check. “Want me to make sure you get home safe?”

She shook her head. “No there is a car waiting for me at the end of the block.”

“Aren’t you lucky.” He said with no malice or sarcasm.

“Trust me it can get old.” She paid her half of the meal and Foggy pushed it back to her.

“Nah-uh. I am buying.” She relented knowing Foggy wouldn’t let her pay even if she protest. “Two weeks.” Foggy said as they left the restaurant.

“Two weeks,” she confirmed.

Getting in the door she smelled food. Wilson was in the kitchen and James was talking about things that were planned for the next several days. “Don’t make any for me. Already ate.” 

“You ate?” Wilson stopped what he was doing.

“Yep. Didn’t know what hour or even if you would be home so Foggy invited me out for burgers.” She took her light jacket off. “You should really text me if you are going to be home at a decent hour.” 

“Any other plans?”

“Why? You want to keep track of my whereabouts?” She gave a small glare to him as she looked over her shoulder.

“No.” His voice tight. “Was simply attempting conversation.” He went back to what he was doing.

They were both being short and curt with him. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I went to see that Alpha __friend__  of yours today.” Her tone was still sharp with him.

“You saw Vanessa?” He again stopped what he was doing but this time he wiped his hands.

“Yeah I did. I had to see for myself and know why. You know I can get over the fact that you slept with her, she is beautiful woman. But I cannot get over the fact that she made it out like some sort of necessary business transaction. You _both_  made the decision to sleep with one another **despite**  the fact that you have two mates at home. I know I fucked up, but I didn’t go to Matt’s intending on sleeping with him. I went to drink and vent. That doesn’t excuse me from what I did. But you- you Wilson went to Vanessa’s home with the full intent of sleeping with her. That is what fucks me up.” She shook her head and held herself. “And I got my just deserts. Matt cheated on the person he was seeing. So yeah I won’t be seeing him for a while.” She sighed and waved a hand, her arm dropping. “Don’t bother apologizing. I am pretty fucking used to being an afterthought.” She turned, walking to the spare room.

“You aren’t.” She stopped. “You aren’t an afterthought. I had my reservations. But I had thought that you both would understand. I did not want the fact that we felt the attraction to impede on our friendship.”

“Bullshit.” She turned as James swore. “Absolute bullshit. You knew that neither of us would have been okay with you sleeping with Vanessa. You figured we would eventually forgive your action. Kassandra fucked Matt because I had put it in her head already that I thought she was cheating with Matt.” Kassandra winced at the way he said it. Maybe it was true maybe it wasn’t she didn’t know. “But you made a sound mind decision. Just because I liked Vanessa doesn’t mean I would have been alright with you fucking her just to get past your supposed attraction. That’s right I said _supposed_. How fucking _selfish_ of you.” His tone was biting and bitter.

Wilson looked like a thoroughly scolded child. He wasn’t meeting either of their gazes. Francis came in and she pointed to the door. “Not now Francis.” Her tone was sharp and cutting. He bowed his head and left once more. She saw that James was readying himself to tear into Wilson more. “That’s enough.” She stepped over to them and took James’ hand. “I think that’s enough.” His hand was balled into a fist. Wilson probably would have stood there if James punched him. She pulled him away towards the door. “I will come by tonight. Go see what Francis wanted. He wouldn’t have come in unless it was important.”

He didn’t relax but he did unclench his fists. “Tonight?” She gave a nod and he let out a couple of breaths, composing himself and pulling back the rage and hurt he felt. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

When she went back over Wilson was putting things away, his urge to eat must have faded. She sat on the couch with her feet curled up beside her. Wilson was almost inside the bedroom when she spoke softly. “Wilson, come here.” She held her hand out for him. Turning towards her he came over, taking her hand then kneeling on the floor, her breath catching slightly as he pushed his face into her midsection. She ran a hand over his head slowly. After a couple of moments she noticed the slight shake of his shoulders. _He’s crying._  Despite the hurt, the betrayal she felt her heart broke. He cried silently. She let him cry, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to him. She flinched but made no complaint.

“Forgive me..” his voice low and cracking.

She continued to run her hand over his head. “I will, in time. But the hurt is too fresh Wilson.” Her own voice stayed low and soft.

“I forgive you.. about sleeping with Murdock. It doesn’t excuse what I did.”

“No, it doesn’t. Come on, let’s go to bed.” She encouraged. It was a tad early, but that didn’t matter. As he looked at her her heart broke all over again. She wiped his tears away as she held his face in her hands. Leaning down she kissed his lips lightly. “We just need time Wilson.” He gave a nod and stood. As he was getting changed she sent a text to James: _Think you can come back tonight? Please? I know it’s a lot of me to ask._

She was putting her clothes in the hamper when her phone chirped. Getting her bra off she looked at the text reply: _I will be there shortly._  Letting out a breath of relief she set her phone down after sending out another text: _Thank you._ Putting on a tank top and some shorts she then headed to the bed. She pulled the blankets back and climbed in just as Wilson came out, he had washed his face but he looked tired. As he came into bed she rolled onto her back, he was hesitant in the dark, unsure if she wanted him to wrap his arm around her. She pulled his arm over her, his hand curled over her hip into the mattress. Absently she ran her hand up and down his forearm until she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was asleep.

It was a couple of hours before she saw James come into the room. She raised her arm off of Wilson’s and reached for him. She could almost hear his sigh as he undressed then climbed into the bed. She took his hand and kissed it. After he rolled she wrapped her arm around him holding him close. She could smell what she thought were faint traces of wine..

She woke at some point before sunrise and James had turned over his head resting against her collar bone, one bent knee between her legs as her ankle rest up over Wilson’s leg, James’ arm laying over her ribs where his hand was lightly curled at the seam of her shirt. Wilson’s arm was laid over both of them. Both of them soundly asleep.

She drifted back to sleep. She woke to smell steak, eggs and pancakes. She came out and saw only James. She let out a breath, she shouldn’t have expected Wilson to be home when she woke up. He had showed her a vulnerably that she doubted he wanted to deal with in the morning. She sat at the table and saw a bruise around James’ wrist as he sat down. “It is nothing to worry over.” It would be hidden by his suit. She let it go by just that.

“Thank you for coming back last night. I know that you didn’t want to. I appreciate that you did.” It was selfish but she had wanted the security of normalcy. She had wanted both of them near her after so long in that damned bed. She also knew she would heal better with them around. She had a couple of bites while he was silent.

“Francis gave me a reason to come back.” He said after some time. Their breakfast more than half way finished. She waited, not wanting to interrupt if he was going to continue. “He told me that you would heal better if the both of us were there. That most healing happens as the body rests and sleeps.” She would have to thank Francis at some point. “Offhandedly saying that your healing time could be longer and that you could suffer in pain for several months.” She was treating Francis out to dinner. He shook his head. “So I couldn’t not come back. I received your text, had a glass of wine or two then came back here.”

She wasn’t crazy thinking he smelled like wine. “Well he is right. I am healing but it will progress faster and better with the both of you here.”

“You talked to him last night.” He stated it as a fact but it was supposed to have been a question.

“Yes I did. He understands that in time forgiveness will be given but that time needs to be given.” She finished her milk and looked at him. “You knew. When he came back that morning you knew. Did you somehow think I figured it out? That’s why you thought I wanted to fight him?”

“I didn’t know why you wanted to fight him. But I figured that you needed to get it out of your system. You probably could have gotten several good shots in if what had happened didn’t.”

“Yeah well being slammed into the floor didn’t help either.” She said mildly annoyed.

“Moving all of your weight to use his own weight against him afterwards was good. You actually dislocated his shoulder, cracked two ribs and he had a bruised cheek for nearly a week.” She felt satisfied that she __had__  actually hurt him. It boosted her ego just a little. If you hadn’t done those long runs in Central park I am sure you would have been faster as well.” She figured she had been followed or at least tailed. “And no you were not tailed the whole night. Just to make sure you go to Central Park and left it safely. Then again in the morning. You push yourself too hard.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” She picked up her plate and the other dishes and began washing them. He cooked so why shouldn’t she do clean up.

“Well what are your hobbies other than drawing?”

“I dance.” It came out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it form coming out. Well the cat was out of the bag now. “Since I was a young teen I had been going to a festival to dance, Shon Opre!” She set some of the clean dishes in the rack. “It means Moon Arise. They do the festival in Sheep Meadow every couple of years. They do a spring festival and a summer festival.”

“You dance at these events?” His interest certainly peaked.

She nodded. “I was planning on doing their spring show but I am in no shape to do so. I am hoping to be in some shape by the summer show.”

“You do just a day? Couple of dances?”

“No I am there all weekend. I am usually the highlight of those days. I enjoy the dancing.”

He leaned against the counter next to her. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

She gave a small laugh. “I can’t sing for shit, it sounds like a dying cat caterwauling. Also cannot bake. Casey and a few of the guys can attest to that. I may have accidentally given one of them food poisoning at some point.”

“Well you can cook.”

“Yeah if I strictly go by every tiny direction on the recipe. Trust me I could burn water.” She gave a small amused laugh at her own expense. She knew what she was capable of since she had time to explore these things. “Also tried my hand at sewing. My poor hands thank me for not continuing.” She pricked so many holes into her hands and fingers she was surprised no one really noticed. Her mood had vastly improved.

“Well I am sure you could find something else to do with your time.”

“You mean like a hobby?” She gave a shrug. “I could. I just need to find what it is.”

He gave a low hum as if in thought. “You could sell your drawings. Take commissions. I know that has grown in popularity.”

She chewed on her lip for a moment as she thought about it. “I would need to practice some other art styles and work on coloring and shading.”

“Any supplies you need can be supplied as well as a work area, if you would like."

She turned the water off now that all of the dishes were done and drying she dried her hands and looped her arms around his neck. He tensed slightly at the action. “Thank you. I know trust was broken and things are different but I appreciate that you are making conversation with me. I really do.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. His arm looped around her waist loosely. She knew she had to earn forgiveness, show that she would never hurt him like she had again.

“I need time, Kassandra.” His voice had gone quieter.

She gave him a small smile and pulled her arms away to smooth her hands over his sleeping shirt. “I know that. You will have it. I am not trying to push you to forgive me. I am just thankful of your company.” Being alone sucked and she really didn’t want to resort to old habits. “I’m guessing you have to work today?”

He gave a nod, just a slight downward motion of his chin. “Not for another four hours.” 

“Will you come back to bed with me?” She asked, not trying to pressure but she was tired after the meal. Meals seemed to make her tired still, at least after breakfast. 

“Alright.” Her tail moving when he agreed, he removed his arm from her and she followed after him into the bedroom. With a yawn she was back under the covers and he had his arm wrapped around her. She fell asleep easily.


	14. Chapter 14

“Those last two movies were terrible!! They weren’t even scary.” Each of her arms was looped with Foggy and Karen’s. 

“Yeah right miss I am going to growl at every other scare. Miss GrowlyPants!” 

“Growly pants? Really Karen? I have to agree the last one was not scary.” 

Kassandra made a laughing snort. “Please I thought you were going to break my hand you were squeezing it so tight.” 

“Nope, was just comforting you.” Full denial made her laugh even more. 

“I have no issues saying that every movie but for the third was scary.” 

“Dead on the Water was terrifying.” Foggy balked. 

“Oh yeah zombie shark. What are they going to come up with next zombie birds?” 

“Hey, zombie birds is no small thing to be laughing at. We live in New York. We would be screwed if zombie birds were a thing.” Foggy said logically. 

They both rolled their eyes at him. “Okay we would be screwed with zombie squirrels too.” 

“Oh god not the squirrels!” Foggy groaned, running a hand over his face. 

“I think we’re going to give him nightmares.” Karen teased. 

“The Hellington was the worst one. Now that is a movie that will stick me for while. Haunted hotel.” She shuddered. “I don’t think I will be able to say in another hotel ever again.” 

She turned on her phone. She groaned when she saw the time. “Shit is it really almost three am.. I have to go to bed.” She released their arms and hailed a cab. “Text me about any plans.” She said as she waved and got into the cab. 

Getting home she showered in the other bathroom then pulled on some night clothes from the spare room. She went and was surprised to find the bedroom door closed. But she heard a sound from inside and her heart tightened.

_Would Wilson bring someone into their bed?_  

Steeling herself she opened the door quietly and she could see Wilson moving. She turned on the light and James was below him. She turned the light off now that she came closer she watched as Wilson slowed in his movements. 

“How were the movies?” He was slightly out of breath, but calming himself. 

“They were good. Couple were really corny and bad but others were downright terrifyingly fantastic.” She watched as James moaned and gasped. To watch James be submissive, was, well, a turn on. He was nothing but dominant with her, but this was their time together, just as Wilson didn’t interfere with her and James nor James with her and Wilson. 

She got up and made herself some tea. By the time she had finished and went back into the bedroom they were both coming out of the bathroom. Climbing into bed she was more than a tad surprised when James tucked his head under hers, not that she minded. His and Wilson’s arm wrapped around her. She played with James’ hair until he was fast asleep.

“I am glad you had a good day out.” Wilson rumbled softly above her. 

“Me too.” She yawned then snuggled just a little more into him, he was warm. He made a small happy sound in his chest then his arm tightened slightly around her waist. 

She woke just past eight am and Wilson was still asleep, she managed to gingerly get out of bed without waking him. She found James with a cup of coffee in hand looking out towards the city. “Morning.” She grabbed a cup for herself and added just a touch of cream and joined him. The city was already bustling with life and cars. She looked over at him without turning her head and saw shadows of bruises. Nothing that was above the collar. 

“The next to days will be rough and he will be moody.” James told her in a conversational tone. 

“Why? Is everything alright?” Did it have to do with their work that they did? 

James let out a sigh. “He is going through a rut.” 

She nearly choked on her sip of coffee. “Wait.. that’s a real thing? Everything I read said that ruts didn’t exist.” 

“They exist. They happen far less frequently than your heats and only usually last two or three days, but they do exist.” James finished his cup and began preparing to make breakfast. “I would get some more sleep. He’ll be up in a two hours so I would try and get that sleep in.” 

She took his advice and laid back next to Wilson, who rolled over and pulled her against him. Not that she was complaining. 

Waking she felt Wilson grinding up against her ass and backside. He was still asleep but she felt her panties wet anyways. She turned and was able pull his pants far enough down and then she rolled over again and assisted in lining him up so that now he was thrusting between her thighs. His hips jerked and he moaned lowly in his sleep. She felt the heaviness and heat of his cock through her thin shorts and panties. Panting softly as she closed her eyes and rode out the building pleasure.

“Such a teasing Omega,” She heard the rumble before her shorts and panties were pulled down then she was being penetrated slowly. She was wet enough where it didn’t hurt. 

“Good you are awake.” She moaned then cried out as he thrusted up sharply and pulled her back. She trembled a little as she adjusted. His thrusts then became lazy and slow, like they were when he was asleep. She had to look over he shoulder and he was watching her. _Nope definitely not asleep._  She thought as he took her in for a kiss. Did this mean she forgave him or that James forgave him? Or was this just necessary for his and their needs? She honestly didn’t know but if last night and now was the first day then they were in for a long another two days 

She had no idea how it would even work. Go until they other is exhausted? No that seemed funny. Guess they would figure it out when it came to that. She broke the kiss when he lifted her leg over his thigh, spreading her open and he was able to push deeper into her. His fingers found her clit and toyed with the nerves. She could already feel his knot against her and pushing inside her. The humping must have been a while if he was already close to orgasm. 

She pulled herself back and moaned his name loudly as she orgasmed and he buried his face into the crook of her neck as his knot swelled. Grunting as his orgasm came and he began to fill her. After a couple of minutes he moved her and they were in the shower. He washed her as they waited for his knot to deflate. “Next time we use a condom.” She let out a small huff.

Wilson let out an amused sound. “That is the same thing James had said.” 

“Well having to be carried to the shower after every time gets to be a bit don’t ya think?” She didn’t exactly need the shower since she showered when she had gotten home. 

“Perhaps I want the closeness.” He kissed her neck. 

She gave a test as she moved her neck away and she got off him. She got everything out of her and saw him still sitting on the bench. “I know your in a rut because James told me but this doesn’t change anything that happened Wilson.” 

He got up and began to shower. As dried off he spoke. “James said the same thing.” 

She was glad when the rut was over after three days. James had made a comment to her about him being far more docile than the last rut he had. 

“That’s because he knows unless it was his rut he would be using his hand.” She had commented back as she had done dishes since he had cooked again. 

She was able to push her work outs a bit more that her healing was coming along but more smoothly. Rosenberg was supposed to come by and check her out, remove her stitches. 

She was reading a book when Francis came in. “The doctor is here.” 

“Send him in,” She set her book aside and the man walked in with a small back, a doctor’s bag. He checked her vitals, took some blood then had her remove her shirt. She used the front of it to cover her breasts as he checked her stitches. 

“You are healing well. These stitches are no longer. I’m going to give you a numbing agent then take them out.” He waited until it kicked in then he what she assumed was pressed his finger near the stitches, “Anything?” 

“Nope. You are good.” She sat for almost twenty minutes while he took her stitches out. 

“I am going to give you some liquid stitching now. It will fade in two weeks time then you will be all set. Don’t go jumping off any buildings or going in for a fight or else you can still rip your skin. You should be completely healed up in a month.” She applied the liquid stitches which she didn’t feel then he left after it dried. 

Making herself lunch and going back to her mystery. Her phone chirped, setting the book on her leg she looked at the text from Matt: _Can we talk?_  She frowned at the message. She had been avoiding him for a month. She replied to the text: _Seventy west and eighty-third street there is a small diner call Maria’s Kitchen. I will meet you there at seven._  She didn’t know how she felt about meeting with Matt, but she had been his friend. She didn’t know whether or not to still consider him a friend or not. She wouldn’t have dinner there but she would have some coffee. She was after all making dinner tonight. She had a no fail, or supposedly a no fail recipe for baked salmon. She decided to send James a text: _What time will you two be home tonight? I am making dinner and it’s not something that can exactly be reheated._ She went back to her book and got another chapter in when her phone chirped twice. Both Matt and James replied. 

It wasn’t even a thought that she looked first at James’ text: __E_ leven. If we are not home by eleven then eat and give the food to Francis and someone else. Or whoever wants it._ She thought for minute and texted back: _I will wait until eleven fifteen. Food should be okay until eleven thirty. Don’t make me have to give dinner away. I am sure they would enjoy it but I don’t cook for them._

She looked at the text from Matt: _I know of the place. I will be there at seven._  She let out a sound and sent a text back: _Do not leave me waiting for you Matt, I’ll give you ten minutes then I will leave._  

Waiting for her responses, Mat was first: _I won’t keep you waiting._  James text came in next: _Fair enough. Eleven fifteen then at the latest._

Not feeling her book anymore she did some exercises, an hour then an hour’s rest before she did another hour set. The doctor said not to push it but she had to. She had to get herself ready for summer festival and she already had some pudge. 

Thinking of the festival she sent a text to Matt: _Tomorrow I am going to come by and get those boxes I sent to your apartment. I need them for the summer festival._  

She showered, taking her time and just relaxing. When she came back out there was a text from Matt: _If you come in the morning I should still be home._  

She finally went back to her book, getting in several more chapters before going to the diner. She bother taking a taxi, she let Francis drive her and he parked in front of the diner, letting him be able to see her from where she sat. She ordered a coffee and a piece of pumpkin pie. As Matt had said as her pie and coffee arrived he sat across from her and ordered a coffee himself. “So what did you want to talk about?” She asked after he had his coffee situated. 

Matt let out a sigh. “I owe you an apology, from what happened and for not telling you about Foggy. I took advantage and I shouldn’t have. 

“Honestly I am more mad at you for the Foggy deal. Like I didn’t even know you two were a thing. But my guess is from how Foggy reacted was that you guys were together when it happened. I had more to drink than I should have,” her voice quieted some, “but I wanted to make sure I didn’t fuck up your stitches.” She took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her pie. “I wanted to help, but I shouldn’t have suggested that. I am at just as much fault as you are.” But she was forgiven. She still felt guilty but she was forgiven, trust being earned but nonetheless forgiven for her actions. 

Matt took several sips of his coffee, she could see confliction across his face. “Are we still friends?” His voice lower in caution. 

She immediately knew what he meant. “Geez Matt, seriously? Yes. We are still friends and all is still safe with me.” She took another bite of her pie finishing it. “Don’t insult me by suggesting such a thing. What happened happened and we can move on from it but it will take time. More than a couple of months Matt. But I am still mad at you for making me betray Foggy. The sad part is he looked like this had happened before and that isn’t fair to Foggy. If you are with him then be with him, don’t be with other people.” 

Matt shook his head. “Foggy thinks I am with other people when I-- work.” 

She gave a snort, a deep sarcastic sound. “No Matt he doesn’t. He doesn’t think that you are sleeping around.” He was confused for second while she paid the check. Then it dawned on him. “Yeah Matt, maybe you should give him a bit more credit. He isn’t stupid.” She got up. “Tab is paid. I will see you in the morning. I will be there at eight.” 

She went back home after getting Francis a slice of apple pie, which he appreciated. She was still mad at Matt, but she had to let it go for the night or else she would tie herself up into her own little ranting fit and that wouldn’t be healthy for her right then. She would also forget about dinner. That she did not want to do. 

She followed the recipe for the salmon, made the wild rice as well as the asparagus. She heard the door just as she was plating everything. She set the plates on the table and saw Wilson covered in blood. Ears lowering in concern she didn’t smell any of his blood on him though. There was the sharp scent of his rage. She left him be to shower. When he came back out he was dressed again. James came in shortly after. There was the scent of blood but no blood on him, again not his blood. She didn’t ask but she also knew they wouldn’t tell.

“You have to go back out.” It wasn’t a question if Wilson was redressed in such a way then they were going back out. 

“Yes,” was all that Wilson said though his sour mood tinted his tone. 

When they left again she cleaned up and decided on finishing her book before going to bed. 

Waking in the morning she dressed and found neither of them still home so she took Francis with her to Matt’s apartment. When he opened the door he gestured to where he put the boxes, right at the door so that she wouldn’t have to come in nor would Francis. Four boxes, Francis insisting he make two trips so that she didn’t have to lift anything and she brushed him off, carrying the two down anyways. Matt and her didn’t speak a word to each other maybe they said all that needed to be said last night, she didn’t know. At the moment she hardly cared. 

Once back she set the clothing up in the spare room and it’s closet before she moved more of her clothing into the main bedroom and the closet. She pre prepared dinner for that night, having to marinate the chicken for at least eight hours. She guessed she would be alone again that night. She did works out in two increments as she had yesterday. She was still winded and exhausted afterwards but she was eating healthier. Having an unfortunate salad for her lunch. It didn’t exactly fill her but she would be shape by the time summer time came or she would be damned. No pudginess when she dance. 

She would also have to start getting back into that, while they were not here. She watched a couple of movies then made dinner and ate at a decent hour before she did some work and studying. She went to sleep at a decent hour. 

She woke once more to an empty bed. Disappointment rising in her and she saw a test from James: _Work has kept us. We will be home tonight._  She gave a sigh and replied: _Alright._  She showered had breakfast then dressed. She asked if Francis would go on a run with her. He agreed, she knew he could watch her and make sure she didn’t push herself too hard. 

It was a warm day out and it felt nice to go for a jog then a run. Francis had the good idea of bringing water and towel for her. 

“Urgh that whole thing fucked me up!” She said frustrated as she glared at an ant on the ground. “No we are going for more. I am not stopping until my legs scream at me.” 

“Kassy,” Francis began. 

“Do not Kassy me. I have a fucking festival to go to in a couple of months. I want to be in shape to actually go and be part of it. I will not miss it a second time Francis.” She got up and began to jog then run. They made it around back to where they had parked and she collapsed on the grass. Gasping and panting for breath as Francis sat next to her. She opened her eyes to notice several males looking at her. She knew exactly that look; __hunger__. 

Francis dragged her into his lap and she was confused until she heard him murmur in her ear. “Play along.” She was even more confused until he kissed her. She was shocked as hell at first but she relaxed and moved her hand into his hair, pulling him closer. She watched through her lashes the men slowly disperse. He pulled away and his ears turned pink. It was adorable. “Sorry, figured it was the only way to make them go away.” 

“Buy me ice cream and you are completely forgiven.” She panted out. It was counter productive but she was hungry. They went to a place that sold ice cream as well as lunch and dinner. She had a salad with tuna in it then she had a vanilla and chocolate swirl soft serve in a cone. She was completely delight by her treat. “You aren’t such a bad kisser.” She watched at the pink tinted the tips of his ears and she smiled. “I won’t tell anyone.” She took another lick of her ice cream. “So when are you going to get a boyfriend?” 

“With what time?” She gave a nod. “Unless I am asleep I spent it at work.” 

“Then you need to get laid.” She watched him almost choke on his water and she laughed a little. “I am serious. Everyone needs a stress reliever.” She watched as his ears got redder. “No…! Who is it? Tell me, tell me. I won’t say anything, please…” She pleaded, she hadn’t been part of gossip in so long. But this was gossip she would keep to herself. 

Finally he sighed, obvious that she wasn’t going to let up, which she wasn’t. “Klein.” 

She smiled widened. “Good choice.” He seemed to duck his head a little at her compliment and they continued to eat until she was finished with her ice cream. 

She didn’t want to make dinner tonight so she ordered from a healthy place nearby-ish. She ate dinner then she walked towards the door to try and see if Francis heard anything about the time they would come back. She was running when she heard the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh and a body hitting the ground with a sharp grunt. She opened the door and found Wilson standing over Francis. Francis’ lip was bleeding and his cheek was red. She ran over to Francis and shielded him with her body. 

“What the fuck?!?!” She yelled at him. 

“Move!” He seethed. 

“Fuck no!” She stood and Wilson took a step back. “Why the fuck did you strike Francis? What the fuck did he do?” 

“He touched you! He **kissed you**!” He yelled and she felt Francis move. 

“Yeah he fucking kissed me. He had to! It was that or being fucking followed home!” She could see he didn’t believe her. She looked at Francis then to Wilson then back to Francis and knew damn well she was betraying his confidence then he gave her the tiniest of nods. She looked back at Wilson with clenched fists. “Francis kissed me because after I pushed myself on a run today and basically was jelly I had like half a dozen Alphas looking at me like I was on the butcher’s block. Francis kissed me to show that I was taken. It was just that; a show! Not only fucking that but Francis is fucking gay!” 

She watched his fists clench then unclench then clench again. “Is this true?” His head turned just slightly towards James. 

“It is.” He confirmed. 

No one else was around. They had gone downstairs or out of the area not wanting to be in Wilson’s warpath. “Apologize.” She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. His fists clenched again and unclenched. 

“Are you alright?” Was all he asked.  
  
”Yes sir. It is alright.” He stood and smoothed his hands over his clothes, making himself professionally presentable. 

“It is certainly not alright!” She threw her hands up then stalked inside. 

When Wilson was inside and the door was closed she whirled on him and pointed her finger into his chest. “Do not dare fucking pull something like that again! You can’t just go beating people up because you think they wronged you without any sort of chance to explain what the fuck happened! Francis has been **_nothing_**  but good and respectful towards me! He has helped me with my physical therapy and he makes sure that I don’t end up in the hospital again for overworking myself!” She pointed her finger into his chest again. “Do something like that again and __I__  will slap you.” She could see his fists still clenching then unclenching. “Hit me Wilson I fucking dare you.” She growled. “You won’t survive the aftermath I can assure you that.” 

His features completely softened and he relaxed. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I am sorry. I should have let him explain himself first. I let my quick temper get the best of me.” He kissed her knuckles again. She as so tempted to hit him. 

She pulled her hand away then glared at James. “At any fucking point you could have told him about Francis. You are just as much at fault for Francis getting hurt.” She shook her head and stormed off. “You both can fuck off.” She slammed the bedroom door shut. She crawled into the bed in still her jeans, bra and shirt. She didn’t know what time she woke but it was still very dark out. She was alone in bed. Frowning she pulled her jeans and shirt off so that she was only in her underwear and went out to the living room. She found both of them asleep on the couch. She took the massive blanket off the chair in the bedroom and laid it over them then she crawled under and between them taking both of their hands in hers and laying her head to the side. She woke to being carried into the bedroom by James, Wilson not far behind. She woke again but this time to both of them holding her. The sun just starting to peak but she buried her face into Wilson’s chest and went back to sleep. 

Kassandra got up before either of them, the sun high in sky already which meant it was probably around noon, so they must have had a little sleep when working. She shook her head and heated up left overs from last night. She went out and looked for Francis but he must have the day off so she dressed, and went for a run on her own. 

Half way into her run her phone vibrated. She slowed to a stop and looked at the text from Wilson: _Where are you?_ She had to take a breath to stop herself from replying with a snapping comment, instead she replied: _Went for a run in Central Park. Is there something that you needed me for?_  Though she doubted that they could actually need her for anything since she made it clear how she felt about Gao and she doubted that she would be used as a distraction again. It was just pure luck that she knew the real estate that was being sold. Not pure luck as she knew this city but still it wasn’t something she was supposed to jump in on. She began her run again then her phone vibrated. Wilson had texted her back: _I thought perhaps we could go to dinner tonight. If you have no other plans for the evening._  Half of her wanted to lie and say that she did and make plans with Foggy, but she wasn’t a liar, at least she tried not to be. She replied back: _No I do not have any plans for the evening. Did you have a particular place in mind?_

He replied back: _I do. Wear something nice. Casey will bring you at eight._

She finished her run, made her way back home and was not surprised that she was alone in the apartment. She showered and just threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. When she got into the living room she saw a laptop. She opened it and the settings to see whose name it was under and it was hers. It was a laptop that turned into a tablet. There were a bunch of programs set into the laptop already. There were papers, e-books and lesson plans on the laptop as well. Immediately she knew that James had set up the laptop for her. There was even a couple of drawing programs for her. The laptop had a two terabyte hard drive which she guessed was lot. There was also a VPN on the laptop which she didn’t know what that was but she guessed it was necessary. 

There were some games on the computer, but she guessed it was already on the hardware when it was purchased. She found all of her notes typed up in documents. This was no small feat as she had a couple years worth of note taking and research she had done. She found her video lectures and even more lectures in different folders it was all so neatly organized. She found she had skype which she could apparently use to skype professors or ask questions about lesson plans. There were links to open live stream lessons where the teacher actually looked at the computer to see online questions, shared note taking. 

She lost track of time until Casey came over, clearing his throat. Looking at the time. “Shit.” She got up and hurried to get dress and make herself look nice. She chose an off the shoulder form fitting black dress and heels though she was still getting used to them. She did a quick iron through of her hair. Her hair was finally at a length that she was okay with, not what she wanted but just past her shoulders was good. She smoothed her hands over the dress then decided on a slim black velvet choker to put on. She came out and saw James standing with Casey. “Well?” Not expecting him to be there but feeling self conscious anyways. 

He came over, fixing the choker. “You look exquisite.” He murmured and it made her ears burn with a blush. He pulled away. “But you are late.” 

“Right I know. I am ready.” She turned to Casey who began walking. 

“Wait.” He came over and gave her a black and got clutch bag. “It’s an accessory.” She let out a huff and left. 

She took the inside of her lip in her with a couple of teeth and worried it. She hoped she wasn’t too late. The last restaurant she had been in had been for business purposes, but this place would have people in it. God she was nervous. Ugh she felt silly. She had dates before and she had dinner with Wilson before. _Yes, but there wasn’t the expectation to be in an evening dress._ Eyes are going to be on you. She shook her head at the thoughts. She knew there was a huge class gap and she was learning but she doubted that Wilson would slum it in a hole in the wall diner like she liked. She could feel her anxiety spiking as Casey came to a stop. She felt like she was going to swallow her tongue. She closed her eyes, took a breath. She noticed the clock and she was almost fifteen minutes late. The man asked her name, “Noble.” 

“Right this way,” The man began walking and she walked after him. 

_Don’t trip. Don’t trip. Don’t trip. For gods sake do not trip. Eyes are you._ She felt relief when she saw Wilson and he stood when she got closer. Pulling her chair out for her and pushing it in for her. She was at a loss as soon as she saw the menu, a small crease above her brow. Oh she was so __far__  out of her depth it was almost funny. 

There were three courses. Why on earth did one need three courses? She only knew one thing for the first course and that was the shrimp cocktail. 

“Kassandra,” She looked up at him, “I said you look lovely.” She relaxed a little as he offered his hand for her and it quelled her panic just slightly. “Too much?” He asked in a slightly lowered tone as his thumb ran over her fingers. 

Another breath and she shook her head. “This is a beautiful place. I am just a little out of my comfort zone.” She gave him a small smile, or at least attempted to. “Thank you.” She gave his hand a light squeeze and she let it go. “Okay, so three courses..” She murmured more to herself than to him. She let out a soft sigh. 

“We can go somewhere else more to your comfort.” She looked up as he suggested with a soft expression. 

“No,” She rushed out with a huff of air, “I’ll be okay. Honest. I think I get it.” The prices made her balk a bit internally. She forcibly made herself. The waiter looked at her then to Wilson. He asked about first course. She ordered the shrimp cocktail. Then the rest came out easily as she relaxed. Compressed watermelon salad and rack of lamb for the last course. Wilson had relaxed noticeably ordering his own food then ordered wine.

“Once you are relaxed you have more confidence.” 

“Yeah it’s getting there. Exposure right?” The question was more rhetorical than anything else. The wine came first and she took a sip of it. She leaned back and looked at him. He seemed relaxed.

“Can I confide something in you?” She of course gave a nod. “It seems silly I suppose but I hate being out in public.”

She regarded him for a moment and smiled. “Honestly I never would have thought. You are relaxed here. It’s half the reason I am relaxed.” She shook her a little. “Don’t tell me fake it until it becomes a reality.” He rose a brow slightly and she smile widened. “Yeah, I can do that.” She can fake confidence. That wasn’t hard to do. It was until she actually felt the confidence that was the problem. 

She knew she couldn’t talk about his work, so what else was she supposed to talk to him about. She hadn’t come up with anything by the time the first course arrived and she was almost relieved.

“I know you had asked me about plans I had, I know it was tonight, but I figured I would start somewhere.” She finished her shrimp. “In a couple of months I will be gone for five days.” She watched his brow crease, unhappy but she continued. “I am not going anywhere far.” She assured him. But he was still unhappy with the idea. Their first course was taken away and she took a sip of the wine that she guessed James suggested. “Every couple of years there is a festival in Sheeps Meadow Central Park. It’s officially Friday to Sunday but everyone is either with the party or they arrive a day or two early. I like going on Thursday morning, it gives me time. Monday is the party. A meal for everyone.” 

He took a sip of the wine. He was about to say something when the second course came. “If it is three days, why will you be there five?” 

She knew what he meant. “I am a performer. I am usually Friday and Saturday’s main event. Each day is an hour. I do the same on Friday and Saturday. Sunday is a group performance.” He had relaxed as she explained. 

“What is it that you perform?” His tone was even relaxed. 

She enjoyed a bit of her odd salad before answering. “I dance.” She had surprise him. 

“I didn’t know that you danced. What do you dance?” 

Ears completely relaxed as she spoke. “Tribal fusion. It’s a mix of belly dancing and other styles. Hence the fusion.” 

“I will admit I am intrigued. I believe I have only seen a belly dancer once in my time, though my focus was mostly on business. You have never dance while home.” 

“I did. You just never saw it while you were home. I am usually quite private about my dancing unless it is for the festival. But you learn a lot of different styles of dance while on the street. I was lucky to have stumbled into the right class when I was younger. Cleaned up and the woman spoke a different language but she was nice. She had said I was born to it. Guess she was calling me a natural.” She leaned forward a bit. “Perhaps I will not hide my practicing.” She teased lightly. 

“I believe I would enjoy that.” 

_Of course he would. Both of them would enjoy it._  She was about to tease him again but the food came and her mouth watered at the smell of the lamb. She ate in silence, well except for almost silent sighs of contentment. Wilson seemed to enjoy that she was enjoying her meal. It was so good she was almost afraid she would need a towel. _That_ would have been embarrassing to say the least. But she control herself. Though she was on her second glass of wine. Though it was still half of what it had been and perhaps that should be the end of it. 

She licked her lips as she was surprisingly full and content. “Perhaps three courses isn’t so bad.” She mused. “But two is still I think preferable. At least for now.” She was content. Portions weren’t hug and they left you with enough room for the next course. It was definitely a class way of thinking about food and meals. 

Wilson was handed the check and they made their way out, her hand on the crook of his elbow. It was a nice night. They got into the car, he sat across from her. “What is on your mind?” 

She looked up at him. “Nothing in particular really.” He waited patiently and she sighed. “I am learning that there are a lot of class differences. I mean in the way that almost everything is done. I mean I still prefer to take a taxi or walk. But I am slowly getting comfortable with taking a car. I mean I am sure many of the restaurants you are used to have three course meals, while the ones I am used to are one, two tops and that is an appetizer and its called that.” She let out a breath. “It is still just going to take some getting used to.” Even then, getting all the clothes she did, the dresses and fancy clothes and how he down to earth normal clothes were almost practically looked down upon made her feel defensive about the class differences between them. “Maybe I get defense about class or when it seems like it concerns class.” 

“I understand that.” He did seem genuine in how he said it. 

She didn’t know how he could know considering what he did and who he was. But she didn’t want to judge his upbringing either just as that man had judged her class and upbringing. She sat comfortably across from him. “Perhaps we could watch a movie.” She wanted to change the subject. Offering to watch a movie seemed like the best choice.

“We could watch a movie. Did you have one in mind?” 

“A thriller or scary movie?” 

He seemed amused by her choices. “Either would be fine with me.” Comfortable silence sat between them. She didn’t know if he was more at ease because of their date or because of work. If it was the latter she didn’t want to know. He got out first when they stopped and held his arm for her when she got out. She leaned into him a little. “James has given the night to ourselves.” 

“That’s good.” She and James could do something on their own. “I’ll just need a minute to change.” She used the bathroom, took off her shoes and dress then she put on a t-shirt and shorts. He was in the closet when she came out and went into the kitchen and actually saw the bottle of wine that he had ordered with dinner. Smiling she decided to fuck it and have a glass of wine with him during the movie. She had set the two glasses down and the bottle of wine nearby just in case either of them wanted more. He came out without the jack and tie, his feet bare. She was also popping a bag of popcorn. “Movie should be next to the player.” 

“Shutter Island?” Letting out a hum of confirmation as poured the bag into a bowl and lightly salted it. 

She walked over in her own bare feet and grabbed the light blanket on one of the love seats. She set the blanket down and curled her feet up. He raised his arm up then pulled her in closer. She pressed play and watched the movie with him. She had some popcorn and even finished her glass by half way of the movie. Another half a glass and she leaned her head back to rest on Wilson’s shoulder. He looked at her. 

She leaned up and moved herself to face him more as she pressed her lips to his. There was as momentary pause before she was opening her mouth to him. A shiver going down her spine as she could taste the sweetness of the wine and saltiness from the popcorn on his tongue. The kiss slow and lazy as neither of them were in a hurry for any sort of destination at that moment. The purpose almost to be explore and be explored. His hand didn’t move from where it was on the small of her back but his other did move to the side of her knee, bringing her closer to him. When they mutually pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers. He wasn’t slightly out of breath like she was. She turned her focus back to the movie she had a guess with how it was going that it was nearing the end after several minutes. She enjoyed the end plot. Though she had an inkling for a while. 

It was still a bit of an early night, but she turned the movie off and took his hand and got him into the bedroom. He changed finally into his sleep wear. He got into the bed with her and she initiated another kiss. It was a slower built up this time. She liked the slow burn of their kiss, building in passion. Her hand moving to his cheek as they kissed. He moved her onto to her back without breaking the kiss, her hand still on his cheek while her other hand moved to the back of his neck. Fingernails lightly scratching flesh. Kassandra had to pull away to breathe. He nuzzled his face into the side of her throat and her hand moved from his neck to his shoulder and the other to the top of his head. He kissed his way up the side of her throat to the side of her face to back down to her where her collarbone was showing. Wilson’s lips only touching flesh that was already exposed to him. He didn’t demand nor ask for more. Peppering her skin with kisses. It was sweet and dared she say _innocent_. 

They were on their sides again and she was kissing what part of him was exposed to her though she had been sly or thought she had been sly in unbuttoning on of the buttons on his sleeping shirt. His breathing had picked just the slightest of bits. She kissed his throat, under his chin then tracing his jawline back to his lips. 

Her hand had moved and slowly caressing his front. He jerked at her touch, hissing against her lips. He didn’t protest though, didn’t question her motives as she continued to caress and palm him through his pants. When he was almost fully erect she stopped. He almost made a sound of disappoint and yet of demanding until she nudged his shoulder, signaling that she wanted him on his back. He moved back and she moved between his legs, pulling his pants down with assistance from a lift of his hips. He was watching her with hooded but interested eyes. She took him in hand and gave him a slow teasing stroke and his head fell back, a soft groan passing his lips, which turned into a sharp moan as swirled her tongue around the head and tip of his cock. He hadn’t been expecting that from her. 

Only one she gave oral to so far had been James and that was because he had wanted to see her on her knees- _submissive_. Here she was in full control. She flattened her down half way down and licked up. His hips lifted to chase her tongue and she pushed down on his hips. She knew damn well she didn’t have the strength to hold his hips down but his hips lowered all the same. He was going to let her be in control. She licked up his cock again, his hips stayed put. Swirling her tongue over the head then teasing the slit made him groan deep in his chest. She was slowly relaxing her throat muscles as much as she could before she was enclosing her lips around him. He let out a hiss and his hips lifted some and so she pulled back. He lowered them and she lowered herself. He was in no way in control tonight. She started slow. Not wanting to rush and to get herself use to his girth inside her mouth. She eventually pushed it and began to take him down into her throat. She heard the moaning grunt as he fisted the sheets into his hands. She had to pull up several times and give her throat a rest before taking him down again. Each time she took him deeper he was vocal for her. When she got far enough that she felt just the very base of his knot she swallowed. 

“Kassandra.” He moaned loudly not expecting her to tighten suddenly around him in such a way that his hips jerk and she felt wetness pool at her sex. A slow pace was set and she lifted up to breathe several times swallowing felt odd and bordered on sore. But she had taken him down a couple more times. When she lifted herself up he hadn’t even noticed she had taken her shorts and panties off. She pulled his pants off completely then laid on her side, her back to him and he laid on his side. Lifting her leg over his thigh and hip he pushed into her. She let out a moan as he slowly worked his way into her. His thrusts weren’t desperate or harsh, simply slow. She turned her head and they kissed, with just as much slow burning passion as before. It was not long before she was panting into his mouth as she then moaned. He pushed his knot into her and she moved close, pushing her hips down as he orgasm the pressure threw her own orgasm over.

His arm wrapped around her and laid her arm over his. They fell asleep while was still inside her and covered by the blankets. 

Kassandra woke with a moan as her nerves were pressed into. Her hand reaching back and gripping Wilson’s shirt. She looked over her shoulder and he was still asleep. His hips only moving a couple of inches inside of her but he was hard again and buried deep inside of her. The mixture of his fluids and hers from their last night love making making it easier for him to move inside of her. His movements were slow, sleepy. There was enough pause sometimes that she was actually able to fall back asleep. 

Waking with a groan as his knot filled her, the stimulation waking him as well with a moan. She gripped his arm as she clenched around him. She let out a huff as he began to fill her. “Apologies,” he murmured brushing his lips over her ears. 

“I am sure,” She said halfheartedly annoyed. “A shower is much needed.” She felt the small amount of pressure from a headache which meant she was slightly hung over. She felt more than completely stuffed. He was careful in how he lifted her and bringing her into the bathroom, sitting on the bench inside. She had enjoyed their night together. She hadn’t been sure whether or not they were going to have sex, but she had wanted to have sex with him. Once his knot was out she allowed him to wash her, he was meticulous and gentle. It was an intimate act for him. Getting out and drying off she made breakfast. Nothing fancy. 

When Wilson sat at the table she did wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She was in a good mood. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with his robe a little. She found that she wasn’t mad at him anymore. He hadn’t touched her bonding nerves, she just wasn’t mad at him for what he had done any longer. “All is forgiven.” She pulled back and sat next him. 

He seemed genuinely surprised by her forgiveness. A small smile coming to his lips. “Thank you,” was all he had said, a touch of relief in his tone before getting to breakfast. But she knew that their night was over with and he had to go to work. “Any plans for today?” 

“Probably going to go for a run. There was s laptop for me when I came back from my run yesterday. That’s why I was late actually.. I got distracted.” She had never had a laptop of her own before, mostly just at the library or one of people she knew with her old run arounds. 

“James had thought it would be a good idea for you to home one. For your lessons and for other things you may need it for.” He informed her and she had kind of figured that. 

“I am sure you both agreed that I shouldn’t be using my ipod for such things anymore huh?” 

“Yes, you deserve to be able to learn whatever you wish to know.” 

_Why do you work with Madame Gao?_  Is the first thought that came to mind but she smiled. “I am sure I can figure it out and get a lessons plan set up and scheduled. I like that I can watch live classes and speak with the teacher in real time. There is also group note taking and assistance if anyone gets stuck. I am going to try my hand at digital drawing as well.” Perhaps she would record her practice to make sure she is hitting what she needs to hit right. She’d start that next week. She knew she was going to have to push hard on that if she was going to any fucking good when the festival hit. 

“Francis is on today if you want to have him go with you.” 

“Well I don’t run with anyone else. I may just go by myself as well.” He gave a nod not going to fight with her on it considering their chat last night. Breakfast ended and he dressed. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

She decided on a run first, Francis offering to go with her but she just wanted to go on her own.She’d been able to push herself to run a bit more but she was still tired when she got back home. She was tired that she took a nap on the couch. Waking after an hour she screwed around on the laptop and looked at lessons and decided on which ones she wanted to take. By the time evening came she had figured out a three day school course for her to take that involved three classes. Mathematics, her studies on Omegas and decided on taking a drawing class as well. Digital drawing basics. 

James was home and made dinner for them, Wilson joining just before it was finished. After Wilson had gone to bed she had come out to see James was looking over handwritten journals and the tablet, a crease of a frown on his brow. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was numbers but it looked like gibberish to her. “Come to bed. Figure whatever it is out in the morning.” She attempted to urge gently. He let out an annoyed sound and she sighed. When he got like this she might as well forget him coming to bed and sleeping. She released him and put on a pot of coffee. When it was done she poured him a cup and kissed his cheek which he did not seem to notice.


End file.
